El hombre correcto en el lugar equivocado
by CPG117
Summary: Delsin se ve transportado de las oscuras calles de Detroit, al increíble mundo de Runaterra, substituyendo los oscuros callejones, en los que solía sellar contratos de asesinato, a los gigantescos pasillos del Instituto de la Guerra, donde pasean campeones e invocadores de League of Legends. (No soy propietario de ninguno de los personajes de Riot Games )
1. Capitulo 1

Delsin abrió la puerta de su apartamento, se quito la capucha mojada y paso por debajo de su barbilla el pañuelo negro que le tapaba la cara por debajo de la nariz, se paso la mano por el corto cabello castaño, y suspiro profundamente al salir por fin de las calles, podía bajar la guardia. Se saco la pistola de la parte de atrás del pantalón y le paso una mirada, le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza que le obligo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, mientras que la mano que sujetaba el arma le temblaba ligeramente, se obligo a olvidar lo sucedido hoy y la volvió a guardar. Cojio con la mano izquierda su smartphone y empezó a introducirse en la red de cámaras de trafico, borrando de su historial, su numero de matricula catalogado.

(Delsin) – Hola - dije, cerrando la puerta y quitándome la chaqueta, debajo solo llevaba la camiseta gris con capucha y sin mangas que siempre llevo.

(Damien) - Delsin ? - exclamo mi hermano pequeño, al cual solo le llevaba dos años de ventaja, aunque ambos parecemos mayores de la edad que realmente tenemos, secuelas del ambiente en el que nos criamos, supongo.

(Delsin) - Quien sino ? esperas a una chica ? - le exclame, entre una risa ahogada, mientras guardaba el telefono.

El abrió la puerta de su habitación y me tiro una lata vacía.

Agarrándola a pocos centímetros de mi cara, le eche una mirada de expectación.

El simplemente abrió del todo la puerta y volvió a sus asuntos.

Yo, aplastando la lata, me dirigí a su habitación, apoye el hombro en el marco, lance la lata a la papelera y me quede mirándole un rato, esperando a que reaccionara, transcurrieron 4 segundos de un silencio solo interrumpido por los clics del ratón de su portátil, al ver que no se movía entre y me senté en su cama.

(Delsin) - Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta. -

(Damien) - Delsin tengo 16 años, realmente no creo que sea necesario que conozcas a las chicas con las que salgo.- me dijo, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, ni separar las manos del ratón y el teclado.

(Delsin) – Pues vives aquí y no tienes coche, así que no se donde te las vas a tirar. -

(Damien) - Por Dios, cambiemos de tema. - Grito, mirándome de forma extraña

(Delsin) – Tienes dieciséis años, enserio todavía te da vergüenza hablar de eso ? - Intente aguantarme la risa.

(Damien) – NO , es que simplemente voy despacio con Bea.-_** Bea ?**_

(Delsin) – Quien coño es Bea ? -

(Damien) – Mi novia, llevamos prácticamente año y medio saliendo. -

(Delsin) – Y nunca te has molestado en presentármela ? -

(Damien) – No has pasado mucho tiempo por aquí – dijo lanzándome una mirada acusadora.

(Delsin) – Lo siento ya sabes como es mi trabajo – me excuse, mirando al suelo,

(Damien) – Me dirás a que te dedicas ? - pregunto, apartando la silla de la mesa, mientras un cartel azul de "victoria", brillaba en su pantalla. **_Mierda... rápido piensa._**

(Delsin) – … Repartidor ? - Fue mas una interrogación que una afirmación.

(Damien) – Delsin, he visto la pistola. -

(Delsin) – QUE ? … LA HAS TOCADO ? - le grite, levantándome de la cama, con una mirada de asombro en los ojos.

(Damien) – NO – respondió, negando con la cabeza.

(Delsin) – Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, es peligroso. – le explique, sentándome de nuevo.

(Damien) – Y bien ? - Seguía esperando una respuesta.

(Delsin) – Tienes razón, mejor cambiemos de tema. Que estas haciendo ? -

(Damien) – No puedes hacer como … -

(Delsin) – Deberías presentarme a los padres de Bea – Le interrumpí.

(Damien) – Se llama League of Legends – Dijo girando rápidamente la cabeza hacia la pantalla, intentando evitar el tema.

Yo sonriendo, preste atención a la pantalla mientras me explicaba como funcionaba el juego.


	2. Capitulo 2

Mientras mi hermano me creaba una cuenta en League of Legends, yo recogía el portátil del escritorio de mi habitación y lo llevaba a la suya, me pare un segundo, para analizar el apartamento en el que nos hospedábamos desde hacia 9 meses, era los suficientemente grande para que vivamos los dos cómodamente, ademas el dueño me debía un favor y nos deja vivir gratis, solo tenemos que pagar el agua, el gas y la electricidad, recordé el día en el que me dejaron sacar a Damien del orfanato, la sonrisa que se le dibujo en su cara al verme, con la mochila en su espalda, no tenia precio. Me moría de ganas de sacarlo de allí, desde que me aplicaron el corte marcial 6 meses antes, estuve trabajando como mercenario. Después de pelearme con funcionarios de todo tipo para quedarme con su custodia, al final me la concedieron y pude traerlo aquí, un grito de mi hermano me despertó del flashback.

(Delsin) - Ya voy - le respondí, entrando por la puerta de su habitación y apoyando el portátil al lado del suyo, empece a jugar con el. - Vale, ja estoy en el mapa y ahora que ? -

(Damien) - Que campeón has escogido ? - Dijo, mirando mi pantalla.

(Delsin) - Se llama ... Riven -

(Damien) - Entonces deberías ir a Top - Me explico, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Yo me quede mirándole con una cara de ignorancia dibujada en mi rostro.

(Damien) - Arriba, te lo he explicado -

(Delsin) - De acuerdo, entonces ... El carril de arriba es top, el de abajo bot, el del medio mid, el bosque se llama jungla, y el rió separa simétricamente el mapa, ese gusano de arriba del rió se llama Baron Nashor y abajo esta el dragon, eso es todo ? - Nombre, contando con las manos a ver si se me escapaba algo.

(Damien) - Si, eso es lo básico. Ahora que ja sabes los controles y la distribución del mapa, ves a top y empieza a matar a los minions, así conseguirás dinero y experiencia. -

(Delsin) - Oye, ara parece que he subido de nivel, tengo que hacer algo ? -

(Damien) - Si, pulsa control, alt y F4.-

(Delsin) - Sabes que llevo manejando ordenadores desde que tu empezaste a sumar ? -

(Damien) - Pulsa control, y la letra correspondiente a la habilidad que quieras subir, la Q, en este caso. -

(Delsin) - Oye ... uuuuuuuh, hay un tipo gigantesco con un hacha de la ostia de grande, mirándome como si me fuera a violar, es normal ? -

(Damien) - Que ? ... ah, es Darius, si fuera PvP deberías preocuparte pero son Bots, tranquilo son bastante idiotas, mantén un poco de distancia, mata a todos los minions que puedas y intenta usar a los tuyos de escudo, por si intenta algo. -

Yo, haciendo caso de lo que me decía, llegue a sacarle dos niveles de ventaja a Darius, al llegar a nivel 6, me dijo que le esperase, para que juntos los matásemos, ya que el es el jungla, y asi pudiéramos destruir sus torres asta llegar al inhibidor, poco después llegamos rápidamente asta el nexo.

(Damien) - Vale, esto ja esta ganado solo quedan la ultima torre y el nexo. -

(Delsin) - Ha sido bastante mas fácil de lo que creía. -

(Damien) - Si, ara que ya conoces prácticamente toda la mecánica del juego, creo que ja estas listo para enfrentarte a otros invocadores. - Dijo, mientras le dábamos al nexo los golpes finales.

Entonces algo extraño sucedio, fragmentos de las pantallas de ambos empezaron a parpadear en negro, y la imagen se empezó a distorsionar.

(Damien) - Que coño ? - Susurro enfadado

(Delsin) - Esto es normal ? - le pregunte asustado, temiendo por la respuesta.

(Damien) - No, para nada. - Negó con la cabeza.

(Delsin) - Mierda, no puede ser. - Saque el teléfono a toda velocidad, solo para encontrarme con el mismo parpadeo.

(Damien) - Delsin, Que esta pasando ? Que has hecho ? - Salio corriendo hacia al salón, a la tele le pasaba lo mismo.

La pantalla de mi móvil se oscureció de repente, unas letras blancas, parpadeaban, "TE TENGO".

(Damien) - Quien te persigue Delsin ? - Dijo, al ver las mismas letras en el televisor.

(Delsin) - Podría ser cualquiera un mercenario se gana muchos enemigos. - Dije mientras intentaba pensar rápidamente.

(Damien) - ERES MERCENARIO ? - Grito impresionado.

(Delsin) - Si... y que diablos importa quien me busque, lo que me preocupa es que me ha encontrado, Joder. - Saque la pistola y le quite el seguro.

(Damien) - tío ... -

(Delsin) - Damien, no es el momento, rápido nos tenemos que ir. - Le dije, mientras buscaba un salida menos obvia que la puerta principal.

(Damien) - MIRA - señalo a la pantalla de su ordenador.

Ambos nos quedamos atónitos al ver reventar el nexo, a la vez que aparecía un cartel azul parpadeante en el que se leía "Buen viaje".


	3. Capitulo 3

Nos quedamos embobados mirando la pantalla, sin entender que sucedía, entonces el ordenador empezó a emitir un ruido muy molesto que se iba haciendo cada vez mas agudo, al percatarme de lo que sucedía. Salte hacia Damien gritando que se agachase, en ese momento la pantalla se torno de un potente brillo blanco.

Un flash de luz me cegó, de golpe perdí toda percepción sobre mi cuerpo, solo podía oír un intenso pitido.

_**Ya esta ? **_Pensé para mis adentros. _**Mi puto trabajo me ha costado la vida y la de mi hermano.**_** Joder.**

_**Esto es lo que se siente ? No me puedo creer que haya hecho pasar a tanta gente por esto. **_Si hubiera podido habría reído.

Intente gritar de pura ira, pero ese grito degenero en uno de impotencia al percatarme de que no tenia aire que exhalar.

Cerré los ojos, no veía nada de todas formas, esperando a que la asfixia o cualquier otra cosa terminasen con ese fino hilo de conciencia que me quedaba.

En vez de eso me hice cada vez mas consciente de mi cuerpo, sentí como el aire llenaba mis pulmones, como la sangre pasaba por mis venas y como me inundaban de nuevo la información que llegaba de mis sentidos, el frió tacto del suelo, la deslumbrante luz azul que impactaba contra mis parpados cerrados y el peso de la pistola sobre mis dedos.

Abrí los ojos y intente levantarme aunque la desorientación no lo convertía en tarea fácil, al mirar a mi derecha i ver el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Me deje caer de rodillas a su lado, buscando rápidamente con la mano en su cuello y la oreja en su pecho, un latido por débil que fuera.

(Delsin) - no, no, no, no - susurre desesperadamente

Al oír el fuerte pero irregular _bum-bum _de su pulso, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio que resonó por toda la sala.

Me levante con una sonrisa en los labios recogí la pistola y saque el móvil de mi chaqueta, todavía funcionaba y tenia batería.

Encendí la linterna del teléfono y revise la sala.

Me detuve al oír un gruñido de mi hermano, me gire para ver con asombro que ya estaba sentado y mirando alrededor.

(Delsin) - Buenos días, bella durmiente -

Al ver que no reaccionaba y que no paraba de tocarse la frente, me di cuenta de que tenia un corte no demasiado profundo que le recorría la ceja, supongo que se lo hizo al caer al suelo cuando me tire encima.

(Delsin) - A que esperas, a que te de un beso ? - le dije, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

(Damien) - Donde demonios estamos ? - pregunto rascándose la nuca.

(Delsin) - No tengo ni la mas remota idea, pero no voy a esperar a que el idiota que nos a metido aquí sin quitarme la pistola, venga nos lo explique y te arregle la cara. -

(Damien) - Es muy profundo el corte ? -

(Delsin) - Que va, pero no me refería al corte. -

(Damien) - Que te den. -

(Delsin) - Si no nos vamos es lo que nos va a pasar. -

(Damien) - Entonces busquemos una salida. -

(Delsin) - Bingo. -

(Damien) - Que ? -

(Delsin) - He encontrado la puerta. -

(Damien) - Perfecto, salgamos de aquí. -

Le detuve justo cuando ja tenia la mano en el picaporte.

(Delsin) - A la de tres. -

Ambos asentimos, le puse la mano en el hombro y agarre con fuerza la pistola.

(Delsin) - una, dos ... TRES. - Damiel abrió rápidamente la puerta y se hecho a un lado. Yo revise con la pistola en alto, todo a lo que me alcanzaba la vista, era un cruce de cuatro pasillos que convergían justo donde yo estaba.

(Delsin) - Limpio, puedes salir. - No me arrepiento de haberle enseñado lo que hay que hacer en estas situaciones, por desgracia, los tiroteos son comunes en los barrios bajos de Detroit .

(Damien) - Wow. - Exclamo mi hermano, al ver la enorme cúpula de cristal que cubría el cruce ha una altura innecesariamente elevada, aunque deja entrar la luz de la luna y eso se agradece.

Había cuatro caminos plagados de puertas, pude ver unos carteles.

(Delsin) - Ala este : Enfermería. Ala oeste : Cafeteria. Ala norte : Jardines. Ala sur : Salida. -

(Damien) - Si no cerramos esta herida pronto se infectara. -

(Delsin) - De acuerdo entonces iremos a la enfermería y luego a la salida. -

(Damien) - Seguimos sin saber donde estamos ? -

(Delsin) - Pregunta al primero que veas ? -

(Damien) - Eres muy gracioso, lo sabes ? -

(Delsin) -De verdad ? -

(Damien) - No -


	4. Capitulo 4

Avanzamos rápidamente por el pasillo del ala este, de camino a la enfermería, curar el corte de Damiel no iba a ser difícil pero le iba a doler mucho. Aunque ara mismo era lo de menos, ja habíamos llegado a la puerta de la enfermería.

(Damien) - Mierda, cerrado. - Parecía calmado.

(Delsin) - Tranquilo tengo la llave. - Levante el cañón de la pistola solo para que Damien lo bajase. - Que ? se te ocurre algo mejor ? -

(Damien) - De hecho, Si. - Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. - Forcemos-la, No queremos despertar a todo el mundo, tienes un cuchillo ? - Le dirigí una mirada iracunda.

(Delsin) - Que pasa ? Por que viva en Detroit y sea mercenario tengo que llevar un cuchillo de combate encima y he de saber forzar cerraduras ? - Le dije indignado.

(Damien) - Si ? Pensé que era obvio. -

Despues de unos segundos de silencio, saque el cuchillo de mi bota y una ganzúa del bolsillo, y me agache para forzar la cerradura.

(Delsin) - Odio cuando tienes razón. - Después de unos segundos peleándome con la cerradura y un sonoro chasquido metálico, la puerta se abrió.

(Damien) - Que necesitamos ? - Me pregunto empezando a mirar por los estantes.

(Delsin) - Alcohol para desinfectar la herida, algodón y unas vendas para parar la hemorragia.

(Damien) - Vale tengo el algodón y las vendas. - Dijo, mientras buscaba alcohol.

(Delsin) - Damien, hazme un favor. -

(Damien) - Que pasa ?-

(Delsin) - Muerde esto. - le di un trapo enrollado.

(Damien) - Por qww ? - Farfullo mientras se lo metía en la boca.

(Delsin) - Es para averiguar si esto es alcohol isopropilico.

Le eche un chorro a la herida, Damien grito tanto, que si no llega a ser por el trapo, se habría oído por toda la instalación.

(Delsin) - Si, es alcohol. - Le dije, cuando por fin ahogo su grito.

Le quite el trapo.

(Damien) - No sabes cuanto te odio. - Le volví a poner el trapo ahogando una risa.

(Delsin) - Vale, no te muevas, voy a apretar las vendas para hacer presión sobre la herida. -

Damiel asintió con la cabeza, dándome el visto bueno. Otro grito ahogado inundo la habitación.

Poco después le quite el trapo y le sonreí.

(Delsin) - Que ? como te sientes ? -

Damien se levanto de forma tranquila, se aliso las arrugas de la sudadera y me propino un puñetazo.

(Damien) - Ahora mucho mejor, Gracias. - Se sacudió la mano, para dispersar el dolor.

(Delsin) -De nada, lo cierto es que pegas como una nena.- La verdad es que dolía bastante, pero el jamas lo sabra. - Vamos, Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes. -

(Damien) - Creo que todas estas puertas numeradas devén ser dormitorios. A donde demonios nos han traído ?

Cuando llegamos al cruce en el que empezamos, nos detuvimos mirando a cada pasillo.

(Damien) - Vale, hay que ir al Ala sur ... uuuuh, por la derecha. - Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.

(Delsin) - Espera ... - Mis sentidos se agudizaron mientras aumentaba mi concentración. - Oyes eso ? - Parecían pasos.

(Damien) - El que ? - Me echo una mirada inquisitiva, esperando respuestas.

Le llame con la mano para que se acercase y se pegase a la pared como yo, después puse en dedo en los labios para silenciarlo. Me puse la capucha y me coloque el pañuelo para ocultar mi rostro, me asome ligeramente y la vi.

(Delsin) -Mierda. - Susurre

(Damien) - Que pasa ? - Dijo imitándome y susurrando

(Delsin) - Hay alguien. - Le dije tratando de no alarmarlo. No funciono.

(Damien) - Que hacemos ? - Su mirada degenero en una de pánico.

(Delsin) - Escucha, parece una chica normal, actuemos con normalidad, le preguntamos donde estamos y según como reaccione decidimos, de acuerdo ? - Asintió, e intento tranquilizarse. - Ponte la capucha. -

(Damien) - Por que ? -

(Delsin) - No sabemos si alguien nos sigue, no quiero que nos hagan un reconocimiento facial.

Sin rechistar se puso la capucha, yo guarde el arma para no alertar a la chica , nos miramos asentimos y empezamos a andar por el pasillo.

Pude sentir la mirada de la chica intentando reconocer algún rasgo de mi cara, no pareció alarmarse al vernos, lo cual era una buenísima señal, pero lo cierto es que era una chica muy rara, _**que demonios lleva puesto ?**_ Vestia una armadura que consistía exclusivamente de un guantelete derecho y una hombrera izquierda metálica que parecía muy pesada, llevaba una falda corta que no le llegaba a las rodillas, lo que dejaba ver unas preciosas piernas, llevaba un corsé, que dejaba ver las vendas que usaba en vez de sujetador, calzaba una bota blindada en el pie derecho y una sandalia en el izquierdo, lo mas sorprendente es que no cojeaba ni los mas mínimo, como si pesaran lo mismo. También vi la espada rota que llevaba en la espalda, lo cierto es que parece una mujer fuerte, perfectamente capaz de empuñarla.

(Delsin) - Tu sigue, jo hablare con ella. - advertí a Damiel.

(Damien) - Que pasa ? Por que sea atractiva, significa que no puedo hablar con ella ? - Exclamo indignado

(Delsin) - De acuerdo, toda tuya, pero si se cabrea y decide usar esa especie de espada que tiene en la espalda, no creo que decirle lo atractiva que es la detenga. -

(Damien) - De acuerdo, una lógica aplastante, pero ves con cuidado. - Acelero el paso cruzándose con la chica, sin mirarla.

(Delsin) - Disculpe, nos podría decir donde estamos ? - Intente ser lo mas educado posible.

(Riven) - En el instituto de guerra, idiota. - No me correspondió.

(Delsin) - Muchas gracias ... - Espere a que se alejase unos pasos. - Perra. - No tuve suficiente paciencia.

(Riven) - Que me has llamado ? - Se giro hacia mi con la mirada encendida, sus ojos color ámbar mas brillantes que nunca.

(Delsin) - PE-RRA - Dije lentamente mientras me acercaba a ella, no iba a dejarme intimidar, le sostuve una mirada similar.

Estuvimos mirándonos un rato. Mi mano se acerco muy lentamente a la pistola,_** Tiene unos ojos preciosos**_, estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella.

(Damien) - Delsin ... tienes que ver esto YA. -

(Riven) - Haz caso a tu novio, chico. No quieres cabrearme. -

(Delsin) - Lo mismo digo, no querría ver esa bonita cara con un agujero. -

(Riven) - Bonita ? - Sonrió como si ya hubiera vencido.

(Delsin) - Agujero! - _**Mierda, porque dije que era guapa ? ... porque no me arrepiento ?! **_yo también sonreí.

Pasaron unas personas encapuchadas bastante extrañas al final del pasillo, no nos vieron. Al volver la mirada hacia Riven, estaba mucho mas seria. Rápidamente desenvaino la espada, saque la pistola y se la puse en la frente, su espada estaba justo debajo de mi barbilla, sentía el filo en mi garganta. Todo sucedió en un segundo, literalmente.

(Delsin) -Parece ... que estamos en un punto muerto. - Dije, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos ámbar y su pelo platino.

(Riven) - A la de tres bajamos las armas ... una ... dos ... y tres - Nadie se movió ni un milímetro. -

(Delsin) - No has bajado el arma. - Dije, sintiéndome un poco estúpido.

(Riven) - Tu ... tampoco. - Las miradas se apagaron. Estallamos en una ligera carcajada, ambos bajamos las armas, no valia la pena morir por eso.

(Delsin) - Me llamo Delsin.- Guarde la pistola y le tendí la mano.

(Riven) - Riven - dijo con una sonrisa. La mía se borro bruscamente.


	5. Capitulo 5

(Riven) - Estas bien ? - Debió de ver los ojos que puse.

(Delsin) - S-Si, tranquila estoy bien, un poco mareado. - Balbucee como pude. No creía lo que veían mis ojos, era cierto, no parecía un disfraz, y el filo de la espada no era precisamente romo. Pero como era aquello posible.

(Damien) - Delsin, ven YA! - Grito alarmado mi hermano desde la salida.

(Riven) - Ha sido un placer conocerte Delsin. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. - Parecía un poco sonrojada, aunque no acababa de entender por que, nos acabábamos de conocer.

(Delsin) - L-lo mismo digo, asta la próxima. - Seguía en shock, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica al hecho de que estuviera hablando con un personaje de un videojuego, mientras Riven se alejaba, con unos andares distintos a con los que vino, mucho mas... atrevidos, lo estaba haciendo a propósito para que la mirase ? _**Lo ha conseguido.**_

(Damien) - DELSIN! - Ese grito me saco del trance.

(Delsin) - Damien, no me vas a creer. Pero ... esa mujer era Riven. MI CAMPEONA. - Lo que vi a continuación, me dejo sin palabras.

El Instituto de Guerra, estaba totalmente rodeado de una gigantesca ciudad de aspecto victoriano, carruajes recorrían las calles como si de coches se trataran, y la guardia se paseaba por las calles dando caza a rateros y asesinos, en su armadura completa y empuñando alabardas.

(Damien) - Creo que ya se donde estamos. Suena de locos pero ... creo que esto es Runaterra. - Le mire extrañado, no había oído ese nombre jamas. Dedujo lo que pensaba.

(Damien) - El mundo en el que esta ambientado League of Legends. - No parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, pero no parecía tener otra teoría mejor. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco.

(Delsin) - Eso explicaría lo de Riven y lo de la ciudad. Pero sigue pareciendo una locura. Como hemos llegado asta aquí ? - Damien se rasco la nuca, formulando un razonamiento con un minimo de sentido.

(Damien) - La única posibilidad que se me pasa por la cabeza, es que cuando termino la partida se nos invoco de regreso al instituto como si fuéramos unos guerreros dentro de la grieta. Por lo tanto el lugar donde despertamos, seria una sala de invocación y las habitaciones numeradas, los dormitorios de los campeones e invocadores. - Parecía algo confuso, yo tampoco sabia que pensar.

(Delsin) - Dios mio, tienes razón a lo único a lo que tengo acceso con el teléfono es al código base del juego. - Mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas al darme cuenta de que podía manipular el código a voluntad.

(Damien) - Que ? - No parecía entender por donde iban los tiros. Se acerco al móvil,_** como si entendiera algo de lo que sucede en la pantalla.**_

(Delsin) - Puedo manipular el código base. - Dije, con una sonrisa.

(Damien) - Y eso que quiere decir ? - Seguía sin entenderlo.

(Delsin) - Significa que puedo manipular esta realidad a antojo. -

(Damien) - No te sigo, que quieres decir exactamente con "manipular" ? - Parecía intrigado.

(Delsin) - Deja que te lo muestre. - Le señale al amanecer - Fíjate. -

Escribiendo unas lineas de código binario con el móvil hice que el sol se teletransportase a nuestra espaldas.

(Delsin) - Atardecer, amanecer, atardecer, amanecer... - Le dije, cambiando la posición del sol pulsando unas teclas, la gente de la ciudad estaba aterrorizada al ver el astro moviéndose de un lado a otro.

(Damien) - Vale, vale, dejalo, estas asustando a la gente. - Dijo, mirando alrededor.

(Delsin) - Mira también esta nuestro _script ... _? - Le mire con una sonrisa picara.

(Damien) - Que ? -

(Delsin) - Rubio, moreno, rubio, moreno. - Dije, cambiando el color de su pelo, mientras huía de el.

(Damien) - Que haces ? Deja de trastear con mi pelo, dame el móvil, NO CORRAS ! -

Pasamos casi toda la mañana averiguando que mas cosas podíamos hacer con ese poder. Parecía que teníamos algo demasiado grande entre manos.

(Damien) - Te das cuenta de que podríamos ser inmortales, verdad ? - Me tentó, con una ceja alzada

(Delsin) - Vale, se acabo. Debemos usar esto con moderacion, es mucho poder y no queremos llamar la atencion. -

(Damien) - Tienes razón. Y... que vamos a hacer ahora ? -

(Delsin) - Podríamos probar de unirnos a la Liga de Legendas. Es lo único que conocemos de este mundo al fin y al cabo. -

(Damien) - Buena idea. Pero ... Tu puedes ser un campeón sabes luchar y disparar. Pero yo que voy a hazer ? -

(Delsin) - Vas a seguir estudiando ... - Me espere a que intentase quejarse, cuando abrió la boca para decir algo. - Magia ? - Su cara de sorpresa fue inigualable.

(Damien) - Quieres que sea invocador ? -

(Delsin) - Mientras nos den alojamiento y comida gratis, por mi como si quieres ser el conserje. -

(Damien) - Eso es un si ?

(Delsin) - Si. - Sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al formular otra pregunta.

(Damien) - Como vamos a hacer que nos admitan ? yo no se absolutamente nada de magia y tu sabrás luchar, pero tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que no vas a poder competir con muchos de los campeones que hay ahí dentro. - Estaba en lo cierto.

Zarandee el móvil para que veiese lo que pensaba.


	6. Capitulo 6

(Damien) - Vale, entonces necesitamos ... una túnica de invocador para mi, una pistolera para que no tengas que llevartu arma en el culo, cargadores asta la saciedad, granadas de fragmentacion y cegadoras, munición anti-blindaje ... y la lista continua asta el infinito. - Me lanzo una mirada de intriga. - Vas a la grieta del invocador o a la puta guerra ? -

(Delsin) - No es mas o menos lo mismo ? - Dije, mientras escribía lineas de código a toda velocidad.

(Damien) - Cierto. -

15 minutos después, aparecimos en la puerta del Instituto de la guerra, totalmente equipados.

(Delsin) - Que te hacen, QUE ?

(Damien) - Te leen la mente, viajan por tu memoria para descubrir tus intenciones. -

(Delsin) - Eso es una completa y total violación de la intimidad. - Grite indignado.

(Damien) - Todos los que entran pasan por ello. Lo que me preocupa es como reaccionaran al descubrir que todo lo que sienten y viven son solo unas lineas de código binario, y que sepan lo que puedes hacer manipulándolas. - Tenia razón, esta gente no debería saber jamas lo que son y mucho menos hacerse con el teléfono o conmigo, que soy el único que sabe usarlo.

(Delsin) - Vale, yo buscare una forma de bloquear-les el acceso a ciertas partes de nuestra memoria a través del _script, _busca algún método en tu nuevo libro de hechizos. -

(Damien) - Que libro de ... - Le interrumpí, ofreciéndole el libro. -

Después de media hora sentados en los escalones de la entrada al Instituto, me harte.

(Delsin) - Estoy en blanco. Y tu ? ... tienes algo ? - Pregunte, con tono cansado.

(Damien) - Creo que si ... es impenetrable pero solo puedo bloquear fragmentos muy concretos de unas horas como mucho. - Me intento explicar, mientras pasaba paginas de su libro.

(Delsin) - Perfecto, mientras les prives de las ultimas 12 horas sera suficiente. - Me levante.

(Damien) - Estas listo ? - Pregunto, levantándose y poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

(Delsin) - Seguro que sabes lo que te haces ? Es tu primer hechizo. -

(Damien) - Tranquilo, es pura teorica, la practica es muy sencilla. -

(Delsin) - Acabemos con esto. - Lo siguiente, que recuerdo es una fuerte jaqueca y ver pasar las ultimas 12 horas de mi vida por mis ojos.

(Damien) - Vale ... ya esta. Me lo aplico a mi mismo y entramos. -

Al entrar por la puerta el bullicio era asfixiante, había muchísima gente andando de un lado para otro y hablando con compañeros.

(Damien) - Vale, busquemos donde enrolarnos. - La gente nos echaban miradas curiosas, incapaces de obtener un rasgo claro de mi cara, con capucha y pañuelo era totalmente anónimo. -

(Delsin) - Disculpe. - Le di un toque en el hombro, a la primera persona que alcance. - Queremos alistarnos como campeón y invocador. - Dije, señalando a mi hermano que llevaba una túnica idéntica a la suya.

(Invocadora) - Si, simplemente siga todo recto hasta el final y gire a la derecha. -

(Delsin) - Muchas Gracias. -

(Damien) - De acuerdo, no tiene perdida. -

Abrirse paso por el pasillo, fue mucho mas fácil de lo que creía, la gente se apartaba, supongo que al ver la pistola. Pronto llegamos al cruce de las salas de invocación en el que estuvimos por primera vez. En una esquina se podía ver a una chica pelirroja, con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo,que alcanzaba desde su ceja asta la mejilla, en la cintura se vislumbraba un cinturón plagado de dagas arrojadizas y llevaba dos cuchillas, que supongo que son lo suficientemente grandes para llamarse espadas, cruzadas en la espalda, Su mirada, hostil, hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera la columna, entonces un armario de 100 kilos de puro musculo ocupo toda mi atención se le veía enfadado y con prisa, no se molesto en mirarme, mi hermano no estaba tan atento y chocaron, el mastodonte ni se inmuto, pero Damien cayo al suelo.

(Draven) - Quien se atreve a interferir en el camino de Draven. - Grito, agarrando a mi hermano del cuello de la tunica.

(Damien) - Lo siento, la culpa es mía, no miraba por donde iba. - Se excuso, peleándose con la mano que le sujetaba de la túnica.

(Draven) - Has escogido un muy mal día para cruzarte conmigo, chaval. - Le susurro con una sonrisa sádica en la cara. Cometió un gran error alzando el puño, en menos de un segundo sintió el frió acero del cañón de mi pistola en su cuello. Se detuvo en seco y sus ojos de sorpresa se cruzaron con los míos henchidos de ira.

(Delsin) -Tócale un pelo, y te afeito ese bigote en seco de un disparo. -

No tarde mucho en sentir el tacto afilado de una espada en mi nuca. Al girarme vi a la pelirroja, que había decidido intervenir.

(Draven) - Katarina, no te metas. - Damien no parecía saber a quien mirar.

(Katarina) - De verdad ? Por que parece que este crió te esta ganando. - Su mirada seguía tan hostil como antes pero una sonrisa mucho peor que la de Draven se dibujo en sus labios.

(Draven) - Lo tengo todo bajo control. - Deslice la mano izquierda muy lentamente hacia mi cuchillo.

(Katarina) - A si ? - Se le escapo una risa que le hizo aflojar la presión sobre mi nuca, con un movimiento veloz como el rayo, desenvaine el cuchillo que llevaba en una funda en el hombro, use mi codo para hacerle una llave que le bloqueaba el brazo de la espada y apoye la hoja del cuchillo en su garganta. Paro de reír al instante, en sus ojos se pudo ver una mirada de sorpresa, que no tardo en ser substituida por otra de odio.

(Delsin) - Tienes razón, he ganado. Suelta la espada. - La soltó, su mirada, cada vez mas intensa.

(Draven) - Gracias por la ayuda Katarina. - Dijo, siendo sarcástico.

(Katarina) - Cierra la boca. -

(Delsin) - Suelta-lo. - Me dirigí a Draven, el cual no se movía, apreté el cañón un poco mas contra su cuello y cedió. - Ahora, nosotros vamos a seguir nuestro camino y vosotros el vuestro, y si me vuelvo a cruzar de nuevo con vosotros, os abro un agujero nuevo en el cuerpo.

Damien se puso a mis espaldas intentando no interferir, parecía muy tranquilo para lo cerca que había estado de un baño de sangre.

Empuje a Draven lejos de mi vista, siguió andando como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero sabia que le había hecho una herida en su hinchado ego. Enfunde la pistola y con un suave toque con el peine de la zapatilla alce en el aire la espada de Katarina, la agarre al vuelo y la inspeccione. La solté de la llave, pero no afloje la presión del cuchillo en ningún momento.

(Delsin) - Bonita espada. - Decidí que ya podía dejar de amenazarla y guarde el cuchillo. Le ofrecí su espada por el mango, me la quito de un tirón y , para mi sorpresa, la volvió a envainar. - Siento que nos hallamos tenido que conocer en estas circunstancias. -

(Katarina) - Quien eres crío ? - Dijo, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara y cruzándose de brazos. Con una mirada mucho mas calmada y tranquila.


	7. Capitulo 7

(Delsin) - Delsin, y ... creo que tenemos mas o menos la misma edad. - No me gusta que me llamen crió. La muchedumbre formada por la pelea se dispersaba.

(Katarina) - Si, apuesto que si. - Sus ojos, de nuevo esa mirada de seguridad, que para mi se veía como una de superioridad.

(Delsin) - Que quieres decir con eso ? - Realmente no sabia a que se refería.

(Katarina) - QUIERO DECIR ... - Dijo acercándose un paso a mi, sabia lo que intentaba, no iba a retroceder. - Que ser mayor de edad y saber usar una pistola no te hace adulto ... -

(Delsin) - Y que te hace crecer Kat ? - Dije, bajándome el pañuelo, llevándome un cigarrillo a la boca y encendiendo-lo, lo saque de un paquete que no tocaba desde hace días, intentaba dejarlo. Gire la cabeza para no echarle el humo en la cara, aunque ... sonaba tentador.

(Katarina) - Creces según los hechos que vives no el tiempo que transcurre. ASÍ QUE NI SE TE PASE POR LA CABEZA INSULTARME INSINUANDO QUE ERES TAN MAYOR COMO YO ... y no me llames kat. - Le impresiono que me bajase el pañuelo, o fue mi cara ? fuese como fuese, parecía muy segura de lo que decía, yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, pero era obvio que no sabia por lo que yo había pasado y se estaba precipitando.

(Delsin) - Y con eso insinúas ... ? - Le di cuerda para que continuase, a pesar de que supiese perfectamente por donde iban los tiros, acercándome un paso a ella, me di cuente de que era mas alto. Se notaba que había atravesado la distancia de comodidad y que no se esperaba tenerme tan cerca. Pero ella tampoco retrocedió y me sostuvo la mirada como pudo.

Al dar otra calada y hacer que la luz dejase ver perfectamente la cicatriz que partía una de mis mejillas, su mirada cambio, iba a decir algo, pero cerro la boca, no dejando escapar las palabras, de las que ahora no estaba tan segura.

Viendo que no continuaba, decidí interrumpirla. Me acerque un poco mas y le susurre al oído .

(Delsin) - Tu no tienes ni idea de por lo que he pasado, así que no te atrevas a juzgarme. Crees que oculto mi cara por que no tengo nada que mostrar, pero lo hago porque tengo mucho que esconder. - Con esas ultimas palabras apague la colilla en la pared que tenia detrás, no me había dado cuenta, pero la había hecho retroceder hasta chocar con un muro, me gire y volví con Damiel.

(Damiel) - Por dios, que le has dicho ? - Dijo, mirando como había dejado a Katarina algo aturdida, mientras reiniciabamos la marcha.

(Delsin) - La verdad. - Le dije, mientras me subía de nuevo el pañuelo.

(Damiel) - Ja esta ! eso es todo ! -

(Delsin) - No a todos les gusta escucharla, pero todos merecen oirla. -

El resto de la travesía fue tranquila y en silencio, aunque todos susurraban al vernos. _**Deberá haberse corrido la voz sobre la pelea.** _Estaba en lo cierto.

Siguiendo los carteles y las direcciones que nos dieron pronto llegamos a la oficina del registro. Donde nos atendió un pobre invocador bastante cansado.

(Invocador) - Señor Damien, rellene este _curriculum_. Señor Delsin, Lea y firme este documento de aquí, mientras yo reúno al consejo. - Poco después desapareció tras una puerta.

(Damien) - Delsin, aquí dice que nombre... todos mis conocimientos mágicos. Lo dejo en blanco o pongo "absolutamente nada" ? - Dijo, preocupado.

(Delsin) - Rellenar un _curriculum_ es mucho mas fácil de lo que parece. Presta atención, coge este mechero... - Lo cazo al vuelo y me miro extrañado. - Ahora enciende-lo, - Lo hizo, encogiendose de hombros. - Ahí lo tienes, "conocimientos básicos de piromancia".

(Damien) - No voy a hacer... buena idea. -

(Delsin) - Ahora, busca en tu libro de hechizos todas las categorías en las que se divida la magia y pon que tienes conocimientos básicos de todas ellas. -

(Damien) - Y si me preguntan algo ? - Lo cierto es que no se me ocurría ninguna solución.

(Delsin) - Quieres que te haga yo la carrera de invocador ? - Dije, intentando evitar la pregunta. - Por cierto, que tal la herida ? - Pregunte curioso, me había olvidado por completo de examinarla.

(Damien) - Ya ha cicatrizado, en cuanto pueda me quitare las vendas. -

Yo por mi parte empece a leer el documento que se me entrego ;

**La Liga de Legendas ofrece alojamiento gratuito a todos sus miembros o como alternativa un sistema de teletrasporte que los trasladara a los principales centros urbanos en toda Runaterra. Se le abonara ****un salario neto de 15600 monedas de oro a la semana, que se le entregaran en metálico, en las oficinas del registro, taquilla de ingresos. La Liga no se hace responsable de _bla,bla,bla,bla,bla. 15600 MONEDAS ! ._**

(Invocador) - Ja puede pasar señor Delsin. - Dijo, cansadamente el mismo invocador mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla. - Primera puerta a su derecha. -

(Delsin) - Muchas gracias. - Firme el papel a toda prisa y se lo entregue.

(Damien) - Suerte. - Dijo, con una sonrisa sincera.

(Delsin) - Eres tu el que esta jodido si te preguntan algo. - Le explique, mientras me alejaba por el pasillo.

(Damien) - Mierda, es cierto. En ese caso que te jodan, la suerte para mi. - Replico con una sonrisa aun mayor.

Al tocar el picaporte de la puerta un escalofrió recorrió mi columna. Lo gire, y abrí la puerta, no se veía mas que una sala oscura, con un foco que iluminaba un punto concreto de la sala, alrededor de un circulo de columnas de lo que parecía mármol, esa era la única fuente de luz. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, sumiendo el resto de la sala en la total oscuridad, ande lentamente, mirando a mi alrededor, hacia el punto iluminado. Al llegar una poderosa voz inundo mi cabeza.

(Consejero) - Que haces aquí Delsin ? Que buscas en la Liga ? - Dijo, con esa voz que resonaba en las paredes de la sala.

(Delsin) - La Liga de Legendas es todo lo que conozco de este mundo. - Decidí ser sincero teniendo en consideración el hecho de que te pueden leer la mente.

(Consejero) - Ha que mundo perteneces ? -

(Delsin) - Responder a esa pregunta pondría la vida de todos en peligro. - Respondí sinceramente.

(Consejero) - Tu nos has obligado a esto. -

Al instante note su presencia en mi mente, estaban escarbando en mis recuerdos buscando respuestas o formas de sustraerlas. Dolía mucho, analizaron toda mi vida, como si de una película se tratara.

Pude ver al policía que nos informo de la muerte de mi padre, a mi madre en la bañera con las muñecas sangrando violentamente, a mi y mi hermano durante los 6 meses que pasamos viviendo en las calles hasta que lo ingrese en un orfanato para alejar-le de ellas.

El día que me asignaron a un cuartel, los 10 meses que pase en primera linea de infantería, la misión en la que el enemigo masacro al resto de mi pelotón, mientras huía, un disparo de francotirador fallo el blanco por pocos centímetros, la bala me perforo un corte profundo en la mejilla, tuve que andar durante 15 horas para llegar de nuevo al campamento, para informar de las bajas, declarar la derrota y que me trataran la herida, al día siguiente, presente mi dimisión ante el coronel, que me ofreció unirme a las fuerzas especiales, acepte.

Los próximos 6 meses los pase entrenando, me enseñaron a romperle el cuello a un ser humano, a como infiltrarme tras las lineas enemigas y como descifrar un clave codificada con una modulación de 128.000 bits. Y reviví el amargo momento en el que me aplicaron el corte marcial, por eliminar a un objetivo clave a través de un compañero ... literalmente.

Al volver a Detroit, empece a ganarme la vida de mercenario, era rentable. Con el dinero pude pagar abogados, ganar la custodia de Damien y poder darle la vida que se merecía, pero después, llegaron al recuerdo capaz de hacer que me tiemble el pulso cada vez que empuño un arma, el día en el que cumplí mi ultimo encargo como asesino a sueldo. Desactive con el móvil el sistema de seguridad y entre por la puerta principal, como si de mi casa se tratase, subí las escaleras del duplex, gire una esquina, les volé la cabeza a los dos guardaespaldas que custodiaban el dormitorio, llegue a la puerta, conté asta tres, respire profundamente, y la tire abajo, Entre en la sala con la pistola en alto, pude ver al blanco, tenia un arma y estaba usando de escudo humano a una mujer, no me volvería a suceder, apreté el gatillo, la bala entro limpiamente por la sien, dejando no tan limpia la pared del fondo, la mujer pego un grito, lo que me alivio al saber que estaba viva, pero, para su desgracia y la mía, vi como buscaba con la mano la pistola del objetivo, coger la culata de aquella pistola fue lo ultimo que hizo, la bala penetro el cuello de la mujer, le atravesó la garganta y le partió el cuello. 5 segundos después caí al suelo de rodillas, con las manos en la cara, lo había vuelto a hacer, había asesinado a un inocente por seguir ordenes, por que aquella mujer, después de ser usada de escudo humano todavía defendió a aquel hombre, escapa a mi comprensión.

Después de eso, todo desapareció y volví a ser consciente de mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y estaba en el mismo lugar en el que empezó el flashback en la misma posición, como si hubiera sido un parpadeo.

(Consejero) - Se nos ha bloqueado el acceso a las ultimas 12 horas y seguimos desconociendo tus orígenes, por que ? - Exigió respuestas con una voz ominosa.

(Delsin) - Todos merecemos tener secretos, que ni siquiera ustedes puedan conocer, señores. -

Esperaba una incesante ronda de preguntas o el rechazo inmediato.

(Consejero) - Bienvenido a la Liga de Legendas. - Eso era lo ultimo que esperaba oír.


	8. Capitulo 8

Al salir de aquella sala, suspire aliviado, note como la presencia del consejo desaparecía de mi mente, mis músculos se relajaban lentamente.

Revivir aquellos momentos ha sido horrible, sacudí la cabeza para enterrar de aquellos recuerdos en lo mas profundo de mi memoria.

Vi que Damien estaba sentado en un banco, al lado de la ventanilla en la que nos atendieron en un principio, se le notaba inquieto.

(Delsin) - Que te pasa ? - Pregunte, para aclarar mis dudas.

(Damien) -No se que habrás hecho ahí dentro pero han pasado casi 12 ! Ya entregue el _curriculum_, ahra solo tengo que esperar el veredicto. Y a ti como te ha ido ?_ -_

(Delsin) - 12 HORAS ! Wow, ha sido como estar en coma, simplemente se han reproducido los recuerdos ante mi y el tiempo ha pasado volando. Aun asi estas delante de la ultima afiliación a la Liga de Legendas. - Dije, sonriendo-le.

(Damien) - En serio ? Mi hermano es un campeón de la Liga ? - Se le notaba ilusionado.

(Delsin) - Como lo oyes 15600 monedas de oro a la semana, comida y alojamiento incluido. -

(Damien) - Parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto. - Tenia razón.

(Delsin) - Supongo que luchar en los campos de la justicia, debe de ser agotador. - Vi salir de una puerta a ese invocador tan arisco que nos atendió desde un principio.

(Invocador) - Felicidades, Señor Damien es oficialmente un invocador. -

(Delsin) - No me lo puedo creer mi hermano es un mago ... literalmente. - Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de decir eso.

(Damien) - Pronto me veras hacerme invisible y lanzar bolas de fuego. - Se podía ver un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

(Invocador) - Por cierto, - Dijo, apilando una torre de libros gigantesca. - Memorice esto y preséntese en estas oficinas en 2 semanas, se le asignara un aula, donde se examinara con el resto. - El brillo desapareció en un instante, mi hermano se quedo boquiabierto al ver la pila de libros que le esperaba, agacho la cabeza en símbolo de derrota.

(Damien) - Voy a pasarme dos semanas en Runaterra. Encerrado en una habitación estudiando ! - Exclamo, su frente se golpeo contra el mostrador.

(Delsin) - Que haces ? -

(Damien) - Auto-compadecerme. - Dijo afligido.

(Invocador) - Las llaves de su habitación, 743. -

(Damien) - Gracias, nos vemos en 2 semanas Delsin. - Vi como se alejaba sujetando de forma muy precaria un monton de libros mas grande que el.

(Invocador) - Y usted. Señor ... Delsin, necesitamos que elija un titulo. -

(Delsin) - Un titulo ? - No sabia exactamente a que se refería, **_un titulo nobiliario ?, _**Pensé .

(Invocador) - Un nombre por el que la gente le conozca, una hazaña que haya logrado ... o algo que lo defina . -

(Delsin) - Le importa que me lo piense ? - Tenia una idea en la cabeza, pero sin mi hermano, necesitaba la opinión de otro y no creo que el invocador fuese a ser lo que necesitaba.

(Invocador) - Cerramos en 10 minutos. - Se giro y empezó a recoger unas cosas.

(Delsin) - Vale ... sabe el numero de la habitación de Riven ? - Lo cierto es que era la única persona que conocía por aquí, que no me desease una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

(Invocador) - _La Desterrada_ reside en la habitación ... 341. - Me pregunte de donde venia lo de Desterrada.

(Delsin) - Espere un segundo, no cierre, necesito una segunda opinión. -

Empece a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos, llegue al cruce de siempre, podía ver por la cristalera que ya era de noche,_** como he podido pasar tanto tiempo con el consejo ?**_, al girar resbale, caí al suelo y me deslice 5 metros, antes de volver a levantarme, alce la cabeza y vi a una mujer de pelo platino, ojos ... blancos ?, y una marca brillante en la frente.

(Diana) - Estas bien ? - Puso unos ojos de preocupación, pero se le escapo una risita.

(Delsin) - Si, gracias. - Dije, quitándome el polvo de encima.

(Diana) - Me llamo Diana _el desdén de la ... -_

(Delsin) - Delsin, siento tener que despedirme así, pareces una persona muy agradable y estaría encantado de conocerte en otro momento , pero tengo muchísima prisa, HASTA LUEGO. - Grite mientras corria.

Me pareció oírle reír otra vez._** 339, 340 ... y 341**_, conté mientras veía como los números de habitación y los nombres escritos debajo pasaban por mi lado. Pique a la puerta con los nudillos. Intentando recuperar el aliento, me doble, apoyando las manos en mis rodillas.

Oí pasos al otro lado, me puse erguido otra vez y me frote la frente con la manga, para disipar el sudor.

(Riven) - Quien diablos es a estas horas ? - Dijo, abriendo la puerta, frotándose los ojos.

(Delsin) - Hola Riv... - Al ver lo despeinada que estaba y la cara de sueño que tenia no me pude contener. - OH, DIOS MIO, QUE DEMONIOS TE HA PASADO ? - Pobrecita ... estaba horrible.

Riven abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerme y cerro la puerta de un golpe. La abrió 5 segundos después mucho mejor peinada y totalmente arreglada.

(Riven) - Que haces aquí a estas horas Delsin ? - Pregunto, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

(Delsin) - Dime ; _Delsin, El_ _pulso firme . _Como suena ? - Dije rápidamente._  
_

(Riven) - Suena bastante molón. Pero no entiendo ... - Estaba algo confusa.

(Delsin) - Vale, muchas gracias Riven, hasta mañana. - Reinicie la carrera de vuelta a la oficina, mientras se oía un grito del final del pasillo.

(Riven) - Y PARA ESA CHORRADA ME DESPIERTAS ? - Parecía muy enfadada. Mañana se lo aclararía.

Volví a recorrerme los pasillos del Instituto, de camino de vuelta a la oficina del registro, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del cruce, pude ver la figura de Diana, y de una lanza con una especie de hoja creciente , como la luna, estaba agachada como si la adorase, dejando ver una preciosa perspectiva de su culo.

(Delsin) - Bonita... lanza. - Dije al pasar corriendo, intentando que no fuera demasiado obvio que le había mirado el culo. Se sonrojo mucho, poniéndose recta muy deprisa, así que supongo que lo deducio de todas formas.

Podía ver como el invocador empezó a recogerlo todo, le grite desde lo lejos, haciendo que se detuviese.

(Delsin) - Ya ... Ya tengo ... Ya tengo titulo. - Dije, intentando no ahogarme.

(Invocador) - Diga-me. - Dijo sacando un folio y un bolígrafo.

(Delsin) -_ Delsin, El pulso firme. - _Riven tenia razón, sonaba bastante molón.

(Invocador) - De acuerdo, su habitación es la 342, Buenas noches. - Me dio las llaves, se notaba que estaba harto de mi.

(Delsin) - Igualmente. - lo cierto es que yo tambien estaba agotado y me moría de sueño.

Fui directo hacia mi habitación, andando. A mitad de camino me volví a encontrar a Diana. Estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, pero se había sentado y ... _**esta dormida ?**_, un corto ronquido sirvió de respuesta.

Parecía inmersa en un sueño muy profundo, me acerque a ella, me agache y aproveche la oportunidad para examinarla con calma. Aparte con un dedo, un mechón de su pelo platino, que se había escapado de una coleta. La marca que tenia en la frente brillaba con luz propia, aunque no sabia que significado tenia. La lanza de antes, descansaba en sus brazos , la extraña hoja estaba afilada por ambos lados, lo que la convertía en un arma temible y peligrosa.

Pude ver que las llaves de su habitación colgaban de su mano, las cogí con cuidado intentando no despertarla y memorice el numero que colgaba del llavero. Lo que hice a continuacion fue muy delicado, le pase el brazo derecho por debajo de las rodillas y la deje caer de espaldas sobre mi brazo izquierdo, con suavidad, de un impulso, la levante, no se despertó, me pregunte en que estaría soñando, para estar tan profundamente dormida.

Hice el resto del recorrido con Diana en brazos, parecía bastante cómoda, intente recordar el resto de su nombre.

(Delsin) - Diana, el desdén de la ... - No le di tiempo a decirme nada mas, al llegar a su habitación deje de susurrar, debajo del numero, estaba el nombre completo.

(Delsin) - Diana, el desdén de la luna. - Era una adoradora de la luna, a eso rezaba en el cruce.

Abrí la puerta como pude, me di cuenta de que su puerta estaba enfrente de la mía.

(Delsin) - Parece que nos vamos a conocer mejor. - Susurre sonriendo.

Con Diana en brazos entre en su habitación, estaba haciendo lo correcto ?, no iba a dejarla tirada en el suelo y meterla en mi cama no parecía muy buena idea. **_Pero esto es violar su_**_** intimidad ?**._ No tenia ninguna otra opción así que decidí continuar.

Su habitación era directamente un dormitorio y un baño,_** supongo que todas deben ser iguales**_, había cafetería y era gratis, así que no había necesidad de una cocina. Me pare frente a su cama, era bastante grande. En la mesilla de noche tenia una daga muy parecida a su lanza, aunque tenia un aspecto mucho mas ornamental, también vi ropa interior lanzada despreocupadamente al lado de la cama, en el suelo, se me escapo una risita.

Di un paso en falso y me di un fuerte golpe en el dedo meñique, contra una de las patas de su cama. No grite, pero de mis labios se escapo un sonoro _AU._

Me quede quieto un segundo, mirando a Diana, por suerte no se había despertado. Al momento, se giro y me dio en la cara, con el mango de la lanza que todavía llevaba en brazos, con una fuerza sobrecogedora. Se oyó el crack de mi nariz fracturada.

Deje caer a Diana en la cama, increíblemente, seguía sin despertarse. Poco después caí inconsciente a su lado.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Diana**

En cuanto desperté, me percate de que algo raro sucedía. Seguía teniendo la armadura puesta y aun así estaba bastante calentita y totalmente cómoda.

Abrí los ojos, todavía no había salido el sol, **Oh, dios MIO ! **Pensé, al ver que estaba abrazada a un hombre, por eso había dormido tan bien. **Que coño hice anoche ?** Al rato, volví a mirar y vi que el también estaba vestido. **Menos mal.** Al menos sabia que no me había acostado con el, pero ... porque estaba en mi habitación y EN MI CAMA. Con la capucha y el pañuelo solo le podía ver la nariz , la tenia rota y sangraba. Le quite un poco la capucha y le baje el pañuelo. Le pude ver toda la cara, sudaba un poquito. era muy mono, bastante guapo. Me sonroje ante este pensamiento.

* * *

**Delsin**

Estaba de pie en una sala totalmente oscura, ni siquiera veía la superficie en la que me alzaba. Lo único que pude distinguir es el ruido de una puerta abrirse, de la cual salia una fuerte luz blanca. Me cubrí los ojos con la mano para no deslumbrarme. Asta que oí como se cerraba la puerta y la sala se vio inundada de nuevo en la mas profunda oscuridad.

Entonces un potentisimo foco se encendió, iluminando a un hombre siniestro trajeado que no había visto jamas, me miro se ajusto la corbata y empezó a andar lentamente y con calma hacia mi, el ruido de sus zapatos resonaba por la sala, mi primer instinto fue buscar la pistolera con la mano, no estaba, volví a mirar al hombre, estaba bastante cerca, también me di cuenta de que el foco le seguía, no parecía una amenaza, así que no iba a realizar ningún movimiento que mostrase hostilidad, ni iba a atacarle.

Se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi cara sin decir nada, me fije en sus ojos azul marino, estaban clavados en los míos castaños, **_Dios, es como si me estuviera viendo el alma, _**le analice rápidamente, era siniestro, parecía tener unos cincuenta años, llevaba un maletín cuyo contenido, sabia que jamas me seria revelado. Abrió la boca y cogió algo de aire.

(¿?¿?) - Preste atención a lo que le voy a decir Señor Delsin, - Su voz era carraspean-te y profunda, se detenía entre frase y frase, para que las recordase. _**Parece que el si que me** **conoce**._ - El hombre adecuado en el sitio equivocado puede cambiar el rumbo del mundo. - Esa frase retumbara en mi memoria para siempre, su sonrisa no hizo mas que impresionarme mas, realmente tenia miedo de aquel hombre, no me estaba amenazando, si quiera conocía sus intenciones, pero juro por mi vida, que tenia autentico pánico de ese señor , gente como el son los que me pagan por hacer mi trabajo de asesino, los que mueven los hilos, esos son los hombres que temo.

(¿?¿?) - Despierte Señor Delsin, despierte y mire a su alrededor. - Mientras decía esas palabras, se fundió con la oscuridad que nos envolvía, en todo ese tiempo, no fui capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. el miedo me había dejado paralizado, no temía lo que me podía hacer aquel hombre, temía lo que me podría obligar a hacer a mi.

* * *

_**(CPG117) - Espero, que hayáis visto la referencia a Half - Life 2, es muy obvia. Esto es un detalle que me apetecía tener con la saga, esto no se va a convertir en un Crossover, pero si os apetece que lo vuelva ha hacer con cualquier otro juego en algún momento de la trama, dejad una review. Estaré encantado de volverlo hacer. **_

_**PD : Ahora vuelve la narrativa normal desde el POV de siempre.**_

* * *

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, gotas de sudor frió se deslizaban por mi frente. Me dolía la nariz una barbaridad, la tenia rota, recordé los hechos sucedidos anoche y todo empezo a tener sentido. En ese momento mis ojos se clavaron en Diana, me miraba y sus mejillas de un color carmesí la delataban.

(Diana) - Se puede saber que haces en mi cama ? - Pregunto, no parecía enfadada.

(Delsin) - Dios, lo siento. - Dije, saltando de la cama, con una cara tan roja como la suya. - Anoche te encontré dormida en el pasillo, y no quería dejarte ahí tirada, así que te traje, no pretendía molestarte. - Explique, algo nervioso.

(Diana) - Eso sigue sin explicar por que te dormiste a mi lado. - Se levanto y dejo la lanza en un estante de armas. **_Gracias a dios._  
**

(Densil) - Si, respecto a eso ... - busque las palabras adecuadas. - Me di un golpe, no te desperté, pero reaccionaste ... es decir, te giraste y me diste con esa lanza en la cara, yo reaccione de la forma mas masculina posible, así que te deje en la cama y ... caí inconsciente a tu lado. -

(Diana) - Gracias, por traerme y por dormir ... conmigo ... supongo. - Se le escapo una risa muy agradable.

(Delsin) - Si ... - Dije riéndome con ella. - Que yo sepa no hicimos nada mas ... verdad ? - Le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva.

(Diana) - Que insinuas ? - Pregunto, con una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios.

(Delsin) - Nada, nada ... perdón. - Le devolví la sonrisa.

(Diana) - Disculpado, de todas formas es muy pronto y estoy cansada. Buenas noches Delsin. - Se giro y empezó a desabrocharse la armadura, no llegaba a los cordones de detrás. Se avergonzó un poco ante lo que tenia que pedirme.

(Delsin) - Antes de irme, llevas ropa ... - Me agache a coger un sujetador que había en el suelo.

(Diana) - Te importaría ayudarme ? - Dijo, muy sonrojada y sin darse la vuelta.

(Delsin) - No hay problema. - Deje el sujetador en la cama.

(Diana) - Que decías ? - Pregunto, sin mirarme.

(Delsin) - Ah, es verdad ... - Empece, mientras desataba el ultimo nudo, cuando termine, solté la parte superior de su armadura y volví a coger el sujetador. - Iba a preguntarte si debajo de la armadura ... - Le puse el sujetador en la mano. - Te acordaste de ponerte ropa ... in ...te ... rior . - Balbucee, al ver caer la pieza de armadura, que le había ayudado a desabrochar, al suelo, revelando su espalda desnuda.

(Diana) - DIOS MIO. - Grito llevándose las manos al torso, intentando tapar sus pechos. - MAS TE VALE QUE ESTÉS DE ESPALDAS CUANDO ME GIRE. -Ahora si que sonaba enfadada.

(Delsin) - Perdón, lo siento, ya me giro. - Hice caso de lo que me dijo, no quería probar el mango de esa lanza ... de nuevo.

(Diana) - Sabia que intentabas algo ... - Dijo, mas cabreada cada segundo que pasaba.

(Delsin) - Que ? ... Si yo no hice nada ! - Grite indignado.

(Diana) - Sabias que no llevaba ropa interior ? Por que no dijiste nada pervertido ? - Ahora sonaba como si me fuera a matar.

(Delsin) - NO LO SABIA !, por eso pregunte. Y no te dije nada porque me interrumpiste. -

(Diana) - Pero ... no puedes ... aaaaaah - Se quedo sin argumentos, lo cual pareció cabrear-la mas todavía.

(Delsin) - Admites que tengo razón ? - Volví a sonreír.

(Diana) - Podría hacer eso ... o dejarte ver mis pechos. - Su voz era distinta, muuuuy distinta.

(Delsin) - No, gracias, prefiero que lo digas... Espera, que fue lo ultimo que dijiste ? -

La lanza se incrusto con fuerza en la pared, justo al lado de mi cabeza.

(Diana) - FUERA! AHORA! -

(Delsin) - Lo siento ! perdóname ! ya me voy ! - Me excuse, mientras salia a toda velocidad, sin girarme, esquivando otra daga que me arrojo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi, y respire profundamente. **_Espero que mañana se le_** **pase, **cruce el pasillo, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de enfrente y empece a sacar las llaves. Cuando oí como se abría la puerta de Diana, me prepare para esquivar otro ataque. En vez de eso Diana solo abrió un poquito la puerta, vi que ya llevaba el sujetador puesto y me relaje.

(Diana) - Siento haberte atacado así, tenias razón no fue culpa tuya. - No me esperaba que lo reconociese. - Pero dices una sola palabra de lo sucedido y te aseguro que no fallare la próxima vez.

(Delsin) - Eh, no me dejaste escoger entre los pechos y la disculpa. - Exclame con una sonrisa. Vi como se empezaba a asomar la hoja de la lanza. Me metí en mi habitación corriendo, despidiéndome deprisa. - Buenas noches. -

Al cerrar la puerta, deje las llaves en una mesita al lado de la puerta, me quite la chaqueta, me asee y me quede dormido.


	10. Capitulo 10

'(¿?¿?) - Despierte Señor Delsin. -

Me levante de golpe, con el corazón a mil y las mismas gotas de sudor frió de anoche, corriendo por mi frente.

Fui al baño para lavarme la cara, no quería mirar al espejo, para que no se repitiese la misma escena de todas las películas de terror pésimas, en las que el monstruo se refleja, aun así, termine clavando los ojos en los de mi replica.

_**Sabiendo lo que he llegado a hacer por dinero, el único monstruo que se va a reflejar en este espejo voy a ser yo.**_

Volví al dormitorio, cogí la chaqueta, el pañuelo y recogí la pistolera, que había dejado en un sillón al lado de la cama. Me puse la chaqueta, me subí la capucha y me tape con el pañuelo, mire por la ventana, podía ver las preciosas fachadas victorianas de los edificios y las pequeñas columnas de humo saliendo de las chimeneas, la abrí y me senté en el amplio alfeizar, quede impresionado al ver el cielo, estaba tan limpio y el aire que se respiraba era tan puro, ni punto de comparación con el de Detroit.

Un gruñido de mis tripas, me despertó del trance, **_llevo casi 48 horas sin comer y no me he dado ni cuenta, _**lo cierto es que los hechos sucedidos en esas 48 horas me han mantenido bastante ocupado como para pararme a comer.

Cogí las llaves de la mesita y salí por la puerta, no sabia como funcionaba la franja horaria en este mundo, pero debía de ser hora punta, los pasillos estaban rebosantes de vida.

Oí como se abría la puerta de la habitación 343, justo a mi izquierda, no sabia quien la ocupaba, mientras no se montase fiestas por las noches, no me importaba.

(Delsin) - Buenos días. - Dije, sin mirarle, mientras cerraba mi puerta con llave.

(Katarina) - Igualmente. - Podía oír como su llave, cerraba el cerrojo de su propia puerta. _**Espera un segundo. Esa voz ...**_** ,**

(Delsin/Katarina) - NO... PUEDE... SER. - _**Porque de todos los campeones, de la liga tenia que tocarme ... ELLA.**_

Ambos levantamos la cabeza simultáneamente y clavamos la mirada en los ojos del otro, sus ojos azules me recordaron al cielo que había estado admirando hace 50 segundos.

(Katarina) - H-Hola, Delsin. - Sus ojos no se encendieron en unos de ira como esperaba, mas bien se apagaron en unos de pena.

(Delsin) - Hola, Kata ... - Sus ojos se encendieron - rina. - Se volvieron a apagar, parecía un maldito espectáculo de luces.

(Katarina) - Siento ... lo de antes, te juzgue antes de tiempo. - Definitivamente, no me esperaba eso para nada.

(Delsin) - Si ... me pase un poco contigo, en otro momento no te abría enfrentado, pero lo cierto es que después de tratar con ese idiota mastodontico, estaba un poquito insufrible. -

(Katarina) - Desde cuando vives aquí ? - Se acerco para entablar conversación.

(Delsin) - Me acabo de instalar. - Realmente, no tenia ningún equipaje.

(Katarina) - Por curiosidad ... como te hiciste esa cicatriz. - El recuerdo me inundo de nuevo. - Lo siento no debí preguntar.

(Delsin) - Para nada estaré encantado de contarte toda la historia, si me cuentas como te hiciste la tuya. - Lo que le dije a continuación, me costo bastante mas de lo que esperaba. - Me dirijo a la cafetería ... te gustaría acompañarme ? -

(Katarina) - Sera un placer. - Dijo, sonriéndome, nunca la había visto hacerlo, tenia una sonrisa increíble.

Al girarnos, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Riven y me dio en la nariz rota. Caí al suelo como un peso muerto.

(Riven) - Dios, estas bien ? lo siento. - Al abrir los ojos, pude ver a dos de las mujeres mas bellas que conocía. Una estaba intentando contener una risa cruel, fracasando, y la otra tenia una cara de preocupación y me estaba mirando a los ojos, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, juraría que se sonrojo un poco.

(Delsin) - Por que cada vez que nos encontramos nos insultamos, gritamos o herimos gravemente ? - Dije, mientras me levantaba del suelo.

(Riven) - Madre mía, te he roto la nariz ? - Me alzo la barbilla para examinar la, ahora sangrante, nariz en cuestión.

(Delsin) - No, tranquila. Esto me lo hizo Diana. - Ambas me miraron con miradas expectantes. - Es una larga historia.- Recordé que le había prometido a Diana, que no diría nada.

(Riven) - De acuerdo ... adonde ibais. - Le hecho una mirada depredadora a Katarina.

(Delsin) - A la cafetería ... te apetece acompañarnos ? - Riven asintió, Katarina no parecía tan contenta.

Llegamos rápidamente a la cafetería, mientras nosotros entrabamos, Draven salia, choque con el.

(Delsin) - Tu nunca miras por donde vas, verdad ? - Estaba harto de ese idiota.

(Draven) - Quien dijo que no te vi ? - Repitió esa sonrisa sádica que tanto odio. Se alejo sin decir nada mas.

(Delsin) - Que le pasa a ese imbécil ? - Le pregunte a Katarina.

(Katarina) - Oh, no se lo tengas en cuenta en el fondo es una persona agradable, solo es insufriblemente egocéntrico. - Lo conocía bastante bien.

Al llegar, pude ver a mi hermano o mas bien su nuca, tenia la cara metida en un libro y estaba dormido.

(Delsin) - Me permites ? - Dije agarrando la empuñadura de una de las espadas de Katarina, ella me agarro la muñeca a una velocidad impresionante.

(Katarina) - No te cortes. - Cedió y me soltó la muñeca. La desenvaine y la clave con fuerza en la mesa, a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de mi hermano.

Se despertó de un salto, se podía ver la marca de su mano dibujada en su mejilla, Riven no pudo evitar reírse.

(Delsin) - Buenos días dormilón. - Arranque la espada, de la mesa y se la devolví a Katarina. - Gracias por prestármela. -

(Damien) - Hola, Delsin ... lo siento, llevo toda la noche estudiando. - Podía ver las ojeras que se habían formado recientemente.

(Delsin) - Damien, te presento a Katarina y Riven. -

(Damien) - H-Hola, encantado. - Saludo a ambas, mientras se peinaba y frotaba la mejilla para borrar la marca de su mano.

(Delsin) - Poneos cómodas, mientras cogemos el desayuno, queréis algo ? - Las dos parecían hambrientas, pero solo pidieron un zumo de naranja.

Yo y mi hermano fuimos al bufe, hablando animadamente, estaba estudiando muy duro y aprendiendo a una velocidad fascinante.

(Damien) - Por que solo te haces amigo, de las mujeres que te amenazan de muerte ? - No sabia que responderle todo fue muy espontaneo, decidí darle un consejo.

(Delsin) - Dime ? tu que desayunarías ? -

(Damien) - Pues las tostadas, el huevo y el bacon, tiene buena pinta y por dios necesito un café.

(Delsin) - Coge un montón de todo y los zumos, jo ya le he echado el ojo a las tortitas y las salchichas.

Nos separamos cogiendo dos bandejas cada uno.

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

(Riven) - Y ... Delsin y tu, de que os conocéis exactamente ? - Le pregunto a Katarina.


	11. Capitulo 11

Damien y yo nos encontramos en el mismo punto donde nos separamos, con dos bandejas llenas de delicias, cada uno.

(Damien) - Y para que tanta comida ? - Costaba verle la cara, detrás de aquel montón de tostadas. Empeze el camino a la mesa.

(Delsin) - Veras ... las mujeres dicen, que el camino al corazón de un hombre empieza en el estomago, primero, tienen toda la razón del mundo y segundo, lo dicen para ocultar el hecho de que a ellas les sucede exactamente lo mismo, solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que estan lo suficientemente hambrientas como para dejar de lado las apariencias y atiborrarse. -

(Damien) - No se si sentirme avergonzado o orgulloso de que sepas eso. - Dijo, mientras me seguía el paso.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto**_

(Riven) - Es decir, os conocisteis mientras os amenazabais con armas blancas ? -

(Katarina) - Si ... fue muy romántico. - Ha estas alturas Riven ignoraba si bromeaba o no, empezó a reír de todas formas. - Que es tan gracioso ? -

(Riven) - Nada ... solo que ... así es exactamente como nos conocimos nosotros.- Nos vieron y callaron.

**_De vuelta con Delsin_**

* * *

(Delsin) - Eh, ni palabra de lo que te he dicho. - Le guiñe el ojo, el chico sonreía, como si le hubiera revelado el secreto del Santo Grial. - Hola chicas, ya estamos de vuelta con los zumos. -

(Riven) - Y la mitad del bufe ... -

(Delsin) - Oh, esto es para vosotras. - Le puse su bandeja a cada una, con los zumos que habían pedido y alimentos de todo tipo, desde salchichas, tostadas y huevos, asta frutas, yogures y cereales.

(Katarina) - Solo te habíamos pedido un zumo. - Dijo, con esa, tan poco usual sonrisa que me cautivaba.

(Delsin) - Cierto, que cabeza la mía, lo devolveré luego, por ahora lo dejare ... aquí ... delante de vosotras, beberos solo el zumo si queréis ... yo me sentare con Damien ... a su lado ... dandos la espalda. - Damien me miraba confuso. - Espera - Le susurre, en ese momento, empece a oír como las chicas devoraban los platos que les había servido. - Te lo dije. - Me gire para mirar, solo vi a las chicas bebiendo delicadamente un sorbo de zumo y charlando animadamente, **_Como demonios hacen eso_**_** ? **,_ me fije en que faltaba la mitad de la comida que les habíamos traído, 5 segundos y ja habían devorado la mitad del plato !, en cuanto volví a darles la espalda, volvio el ruido de los bocados y tragos. Empece a comer yo también, y le explique a mi hermano, que lo de la nariz era cosa de Diana.

(Damien) - Deberías pasarte por la Enfermería de nuevo, no creo que sepan que les quitamos algunas vendas y algodon. Soraka y Akali, dirigen el equipo de enfermeras, no creo que les importe atenderte a ti primero, eres el nuevo al fin y al cabo. -

(Delsin) - Hablas como si fueras de aquí. - Se había integrado muy bien y muy rápido, lo cual no me esperaba para nada, teniendo en cuenta, que hace unos días no era mas que un videojuego para el. - Tienes razón, sera mejor que me lo curen, antes de que me empiecen a invocar. -

Termine mi plato, me gire una ultima vez para ver que las chicas ya habían terminado sus platos !. Estaban terminándose el zumo, como si solo se hubieran comido eso. Les había traído de todo, como ... ? Ni si quiera parecía posible que les cupiese toda esa comida en el cuerpo.

(Delsin) -Bueno, chicas. Nos vemos, me tengo que ir a que me miren la nariz, cuidad de mi hermano, no quiero que muera asfixiado por quedarse dormido sobre un libro, asta luego. - Me despedí, despues de un rato siguiendo las indicaciones hacia la Enfermería, la encontre.

En cuanto llegue a la puerta, me recibió una mujer con un traje de enfermera bastante provocativo. Mi hermano les había dicho que iba de camino ... telepaticamente ? Estaba aprendiendo muy rápido.

(Soraka) - Dios, esa nariz tiene un aspecto horrible, por que no has venido antes ? - Realmente solo me lo hice hace 8 horas, pero el portazo en la cara que me dio Riven, no fue precisamente reparador.

(Delsin) - He estado ocupado. - Dije, sabiendo que si le explicaba que la herida era tan temprana, haría preguntas que no quería responder.

(Soraka) - Y como te has hecho esto exactamente ? - Preguntas como esa.

(Delsin) - Diana ... es una historia muy larga. - Intente evitar su mirada inquisitiva

(Soraka) - Tranquilo, con eso en la cara, no vas a salir de aquí en un rato. - A pesar de lo que decia, los hechizos que estaba usando era realmente eficaz y la nariz ya no me dolia practicamente nada.

(Akali) - Déjalo ya Soraka, no ves que no quiere hablar del tema. -

(Soraka) - Sea como sea, ya he hecho todo lo que he podido con mi magia, Akali se encargara de ti ahora. - Salio de la sala, algo indignada por no tener las respuestas que quería.

Akali se sentó a mi lado en la camilla, y empezó a vendarme la nariz.

(Delsin) - Gracias ... por quitármela de encima. - Me costaba hablarle cuando se ponía tan cerca con ese traje.

(Akali) - Me contaras como te hizo Diana eso ? - Me sonrió, era un mujer muy agradable y hacia muy bien su trabajo la nariz ya no me dolía en absoluto, y con ese uniforme ... digamos que me hacia pasar un buen rato cada vez que se levantaba para coger algo.

(Delsin) - Me contaras por que llevas ese uniforme ? - Negocie, devolviendo-le la sonrisa.

(Akali) - Son las normas, en un principio me parecía ridículo, pero la verdad es que me hace sentir ... -

(Delsin) - Sexy ? - Me asintió y me paso una botellita de cristal con un contenido rojo muy sospechoso. - Que es ? -

(Akali) - Es una poción curativa, tomate-la y vuelve si te sigue doliendo. - Le di las gracias y me dispuse a salir. Me detuvo y me hizo girarme, para encarar-la. Sus ojos eran verdes y su pelo negro los realzaba. - Todavía no me has contado lo de Diana. -

(Delsin) - Por ? tienes celos. -

(Akali) - Si, ara mismo yo también me muero de ganas de partirte la nariz. - Insinuó, alzando una ceja.

(Delsin) - Vale, veras ... - La aleje de la puerta, para evitar que alguien nos escuchase desde el otro lado. - El día que ingrese en la liga, fui de camino a mi habitación y me la encontré dormida en el suelo, así que la cogí y la lleve a su habitación ... -

(Akali) - Que romántico ! - Dijo, escuchando atentamente.

(Delsin) - Sus ronquidos lo hacían mucho menos bonito ... - Conseguí arrebatar-le un risita risueña muy agradable.

(Akali) - Y la herida ? - Estaba deseando saber el resto.

(Delsin) - Cuando entre en su habitación ... -

(Akali) - ENTRASTE EN SU HABITACIÓN ?! - Grito, quedándose boquiabierta.

(Delsin) - SHHH, no chilles nos van a oír ! - Mire a la puerta, esperando por si alguien entraba. - Por supuesto que entre, no iba a dejarla en el pasillo y mucho menos meterla en mi cama. -

(Akali) - Perdón ... es que juraría que no había entrado nadie mas que ella ... jamas. - Me explico.

(Delsin) - Tiene un voto de castidad o algo ? - Akali rió de nuevo ante mi comentario.

(Akali) - Simplemente ... no parecía interesada en hacer amigos o tener ningún tipo de relación. -

(Delsin) - Pues conmigo fue bastante agradable. - No parecía una persona antisocial, ni nada por el estilo.

(Akali) - Y que paso después ? - estaba muy intrigada.

(Delsin) - Llevándola a su cama me di un golpe, no se despertó, pero dio un giro, y me dio en la cara con la lanza que llevaba. Me hizo esta herida, la deje en la cama y ... caí inconsciente ahí mismo. -

(Akali) - DORMISTEIS JUNTOS ? - Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

(Delsin) - Por amor de dios, deja de hacer eso. -

(Akali) - Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. - Dijo, tapándose la boca con una mano.

(Delsin) - Ella, durmió conmigo. Yo, caí inconsciente a su lado. - La corregí, para evitar confusiones.

(Akali) - Es mas o menos lo mismo, Y no te dijo nada al levantarse ? -

(Delsin) - Le explique lo que paso y me echo. - No quería que supiese lo de la ropa interior, no podría soportar otro grito de esos. - Al terminar de explicárselo, me volví a alejar y me volvió a detener delante de la puerta.

(Akali) - Gracias por contármelo y ser tan sincero. - Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho, repitiendo esa risita que me encantaba.

(Delsin) - Con ese uniforme, te habría dicho asta mi numero de cuenta bancaria. - Le dije, a nadie en concreto.

Saliendo de la Enfermería, me encontré a Akali, con los codos en el mostrador del recibidor, aburrida. Me acerque a ella desde la espalda y le susurre.

(Delsin) - Una sola palabra de esto a alguien, y me asegurare de que no vuelvas a sentirte sexy ... Jamas. - Dije, deslizando suavemente el filo de mi cuchillo por su nuca.

Cuando se giro, ya no habia nadie.


	12. Capitulo 12

_**En la cafetería.**_

Las chicas miraban como Delsin, salia de la cafetería, después se giraron y me miraron a mi, esa mirada me transmitía puro terror, asi que evite el contacto visual prestando atención al libro, entonces se sentaron una a mi lado y la otra en el opuesto, atrapándome.

(Damien) - Que queréis, chicas ? - Dije, cerrando el libro, sabiendo que no me iban a dejar estudiar.

(Katarina) - Sabes perfectamente lo que queremos ? - Empezó a jugar con uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos, no se si para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras amenazadoras o por que le gustaba.

(Riven) - Vas a contarnos lo que queramos de tu hermano ? - Una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios.

(Damien) - Vale, que queréis saber ? - Dije, mirando a ambas, las cuales pusieron una cara de sorpresa.

(Katarina) - No vas ... a ofrecer resistencia ? - Negué con la cabeza.

(Riven) - Que interrogatorio mas fácil - Dejo escapar una risita, la cual me parecía mucho mas agradable que la sonrisa anterior.

(Damien) - Interrogatorio ? ... Sois amigas de Delsin y eso es convierte en mis amigas, si queréis saber algo preguntad-lo. - Las dos se miraron extrañadas, no sabían que decir. - Que queréis saber ? - Me cruce de brazos esperando el torrente de preguntas.

(Katarina) - Que edad tiene exactamente ? -

(Damien) - No decías que el tiempo que transcurre no es lo importante ? - Esboce una sonrisa, Katarina clavo un cuchillo en la mesa y la sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente. - Esta a punto de cumplir 19. -

(Katarina) - Parece mayor. -

(Damien) - Ha pasado por mucho. -_** Lo cierto es que no se demasiado de mi hermano. **_

(Riven) - Ahí es a donde queríamos llegar, que le ha pasado ? que es esa cicatriz ? Cuéntanos vuestra historia. - No iba ha tener la oportunidad de negarme, así que empece.

(Damien) - Delsin y yo, eramos una familia normal que vivía como podía en una de las ciudades con el indice de criminalidad mas alto del mundo, mi padre policía murió en un atraco cuando tenia 14, mi madre se suicido poco después, yo y mi hermano vivimos en las calles durante 6 meses, asta que mi hermano se alisto en el ejercito y me envió a un orfanato, no quería separarme de el, pero sabia que era lo mejor para mi,después de eso no supe nada de el en dos años, un día, me dijeron que mi hermano había conseguido mi custodia y me fui a vivir con el, lo cierto es que no se de donde saco el dinero para los abogados, trabajaba día y noche para que yo fuera a un buen instituto y viviera como un niño normal, nunca me contó nada sobre esos dos años de ausencia, ni como se hizo esa cicatriz, ni que le había pasado, pero había cambiado ... mucho, ja no era el mismo y hace poco descubrí que lleva un tiempo de mercenario. - Lo conté, todo muy deprisa para no pararme a recordar los momentos dolorosos.

(Katarina) - Y yo metiéndome con el - Se la notaba frustrada y arrepentida.

(Riven) - Parece increíble, con lo joven que es y hace 5 minutos nos estaba sonriendo. - Ambas suspiraron al unisono al pensar en su sonrisa.

(Damien) - Os gusta ? - Pregunte secamente, para no ofender-las. Las dos abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron la una a la otra y después a mi.

(Riven) - NO -

(Katarina) - PERO QUE DICES ? -

(Damien) - Y por que ambas os sonrojáis ? - _**Esto mejora por momentos.**_

(Katarina) - Por que estamos ... enfadadas ! - Miro a otro lado para que no viera como el color de sus mofletes se encendía mas y mas.

(Riven) - Y ... hace calor ! Y ... estamos en el periodo ? - Katarina se dio con la palma de su mano en la cara. Una risa cada vez mas intensa, escapaba de mis labios a cada ridicula escusa que ponían.

(Katarina) - Dios, realmente eres pésima mintiendo. -

(Riven) - Nunca me ha sido totalmente necesario mentir, me parecía mucho mas senzillo partirlos por la mitad con mi espada y ya esta. - Entonces dejaron de discutir y me miraron, con esa horrible sonrisa del principio. Ambas desenvainaron y clavaron las mangas de mi tunica en la mesa.

(Katarina) - Por que mentir ? -

(Riven) - Cuando podemos matarte. -

(Damien) - No, no podéis matarme. - Dije confiado.

(Katarina) - Esa filosofía no te llevara muy lejos, chaval. - Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, mientras deslizaba el filo de su segunda espada por mi expuesto cuello.

(Damien) - Me puedo comunicar telepaticamente con Damien y decirle lo que me estáis haciendo. -

(Riven) - No te atreverías. -

(Damien) - Estas dispuesta a pagar el precio por averiguarlo ? - Desafié, manteniendo la calma, repitiéndome el mantra "No te harán nada ". - Ademas, se lo diga o no si me matáis o me hacéis daño, Se acabara enterando y no creo que a Delsin le guste. -

Al rato cedieron y me soltaron.

(Katarina) - Tu simplemente no digas nada, quieres ? -

(Riven) - No lo estropees. -

(Damien) - Habéis estado a punto de matarme, quiero una recompensa... - Se me ocurrió algo. - esperad aquí. - Salí corriendo.

Le pregunte telepaticamente a Delsin donde estaba y me dijo que saliendo de la Enfermería. Me lo encontré a mitad de camino.

(Damien) - Delsin, necesito ... que me dejes el móvil. - Dije, recuperándome de la carrera.

(Delsin) - Para que ? - Pregunto, mientras me lo daba.

(Damien) - Pronto lo veras. - Lo cogí y volví corriendo a la cafetería.

Las chicas seguían sentadas en la mesa, parecían llevarse muy bien.

(Damien) - Ja he vuelto. -

(Katarina) - Todavía no nos has dicho que quieres por tu silencio. -

(Riven) - Que es eso ? - Señalo al teléfono. Dibuje una sonrisa tan sádica como las suyas de hace un momento.

* * *

**_10 minutos de aburridas instrucciones _****_después_**

(Riven) - QUE ? -

(Katarina) - NI HABLAR. -

(Damien) - Venga, recordad por que lo hacéis. - Dije, mientras preparaba la cámara.

(Riven) - POR QUE NOS CHANTAJEAS. -

(Katarina) - ESO NO AYUDA SABES. -

(Damien) - Tenéis 5 minutos para pensarlo, antes de que Delsin venga a recuperar esto. -

(Riven) - Y porque tenemos que mirar a esa cosa. -

(Katarina) - Ni siquiera te has molestado en decirnos que es. -

(Damien) - Hicimos un trato jo me cayo y vosotros suplicáis. - No pude evitar empezarme a reír de nuevo. Solo de pensarlo. Las chicas se juntaron y empezaron a susurrar.

(Damien) - Y bien ? - Pregunte impaciente, me ignoraron.

(Delsin) - Que hacéis ? - Me susurro mi hermano.

(Damien) - Has llegado en el mejor momento, las chicas están a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido e increíblemente degradante. Escóndete antes de que te vean, lo voy a grabar. - Me hizo caso sin entender del todo lo que sucedida. Entonces las chicas se giraron.

(Damien) - Listas ?

(Riven) - Terminemos cuanto antes. -

(Katarina) - No puedo creer que haya accedido a esto. -

Lo que hicieron a continuación no lo olvidare jamas. Juntaron las manos, hincharon los mofletes y dijeron.

(Katarina/Riven) - Por favooooooooor. - Era un sueño hecho realidad. Despues de 5 segundos, detuve la camara.

(Damien) - Y lo tengo en vídeo, dios esto no tiene precio. DELSIN. - Grite para que saliese.

(Delsin) - Que era eso tan estúpido que tenían que hacer ? enséñamelo. -

Las chicas se pusieron como un tomate y me echaron unas miradas homicidas.

Se lo enseñe a Delsin. Los dos acabamos en el suelo muertos de risa. Cuando nos calmamos, nos dimos cuenta de que las chicas estaban a punto de estallar de pura ira destructiva.

(Delsin) - Y ... que queríais ? - Las chicas se empequeñecieron al verse en esa situacion.

(Riven/Katarina) - Que ? - Preguntaron a unisono

(Delsin) - en el vídeo decís "por favor". Por que ? - Sus caras perdieron todo el color, que la ira les habia dado.

(Damien) - Lo siento Delsin, pero es un secreto. - Las chicas me sonrieron, puse el vídeo de nuevo y me volvieron a odiar otra vez.


	13. Capitulo 13

Me despedí de las chicas, que tenían sus primeros combates del día, mientras, yo fui con mi hermano a otra sala de invocación, iba a pisar los campos de la justicia por primera vez y estaba ansioso.

(Delsin) - Vale, voy a por todo el equipo de combate y vuelvo. - No iba a enfrentarme a nadie, sin mis granadas de fragmentacion y aturdidoras, la munición anti-blindaje, mi armadura táctica...

(Damien) - No hace falta, solo vamos a hacer una invocación de prueba, comprobar como reaccionas a los conjuros de reanimación, Y usar los hechizos de invocador, ya sabes destello, aplastar, teleportar... -

(Delsin) - Entiendo, entonces, no me voy a enfrentar a nadie ? - Dios, cualquier cosa menos un aburrido montón de test.

(Damien) - Si, pero no competirás. Lo hacemos solo por seguridad, mero protocolo. - El tampoco estaba entusiasmado con la idea. _**Maldita burocracia ! Siempre estorbando !**_

(Delsin) - Y me vas a invocar tu ? - No sabia que decir, pero no me gustaba la idea de que mi hermano, que lleva dos días sabiendo que la magia existe, fuese el elegido para jugar con mi cuerpo de esa manera.

(Damien) - Algo que objetar ? - No parecía ofendido, creo que comprendía los motivos de mis dudas.

(Delsin) - Como se que no me harás aparecer en el centro de un volcán o en el fondo del océano. - Dije, poniéndome sobre la plataforma azul, mirándole con una sonrisa forzada, realmente temía que sucediese algo así.

(Damien) - No lo sabes. - Me devolvió la sonrisa, no me quedaba otra que tener fe en mi hermano y no cuestionar sus habilidades... era mucho mas difícil de lo que parece.

Sentí un fuerte hormigueo que me subía, desde la planta de los pies, hasta la cabeza. Después volví a sentir lo mismo, que la primera vez que llegamos a este mundo. Esa especie de limbo, entre dimensiones, era una sensación de vació absoluto.

De golpe un gélido viento nevado impacto directamente en mi cuerpo y me calo asta los huesos. Me hizo abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarme con un paisaje espectacular, que consistía en un puente helado, que colgaba sobre un abismo gigantesco, del cual no podía ver el fondo.

(Narrador) - Bienvenido al Abismo de los Lamentos. - _**Un nombre realmente original,** _pensé irónicamente.

(Damien) - Vale, deja que te lo explique ...- Se comunicaba conmigo telepaticamente - este mapa solo tiene una linea, en vez de las tres que tiene la grieta, El enemigo solo puede venir en una dirección, aun así estate atento y no te confies. -

(Delsin) - Tranquilo no forma parte de mis planes, y las habilidades ? como se aplican aquí ? - Dije, recordando las primeras lecciones que me dio Damien la primera vez que jugué.

(Damien) - Es simple. Tus habilidades son, teniendo en cuenta las teclas que usaríamos en un ordenador.

Q : Usas una granada de fragmentacion, hace 50/75/100/125/150 puntos de daño y escala 140% AP.

W : Usas una granada aturdidora, silencia y ralentiza un 60/70% durante 1/2/3 segundos.

E : Cambias a munición anti-blindaje, ignora totalmente la armadura y hace 20/30/40/50/60% de daño adicional durante 5 segundos y escala 100% AP

R : Tiempo bala, la adrenalina inunda tu cuerpo aumentando tu percepción y disminuyendo tu tiempo de reacción : Aumenta tu velocidad de movimiento un 100% y tu velocidad de ataque un 200%.

Cuando las activas ya no puedes volver a usarlas en un rato, yo te iré informando de cuando vuelvan a estar disponibles, y no te preocupes por las balas, en los Campos de la Justicia, siempre tendrás munición disponible. -

(Delsin) - No he entendido absolutamente nada, Algo mas ? - Estaba impaciente por empezar la batalla y averiguar quien seria el primero en saborear mi calibre .45.

(Damien) - Dos cosas mas, aquí solo puedo darte información táctica no puedo interactuar contigo, excepto con los hechizos de invocador o cuando te revivo y teleporto. Lo ultimo es, que yo soy el que puede ver todo el mapa que no este cubierto de niebla de guerra, es decir, que yo seré tus ojos en la grieta, te avisare si veo a alguien.

El narrador nos interrumpió anunciando la aparición de los súbditos.

(Damien) - Sigueles y recuerda lo que te dije, úsalos de cobertura. - En eso si que confiaba totalmente en mi hermano, si alguien sabe que hacer es el.

(Delsin) - Vale, ja estoy en el centro ... aquí no hay nadie. - No veía a mi contrincante en ningún lado, aunque lo cierto es que la tormenta de nieve no ayudaba.

(Damien) - Uuum ... a lo mejor no ha llegado, pero no le quites el ojo de encima a ese arbusto de la izquierda, a lo mejor esta esperando el momento oportuno. - Hice lo que mi hermano decía e intente tener siempre un súbdito entre el arbusto y yo.

(Delsin) - Sabes que si tuviera mis granadas, simplemente lanzaría una dentro y nos aseguraríamos, verdad ? - _**Mierda, p**__**orque le haría caso ?**_

Empece a matar a los súbditos enemigos, un tiro en la cabeza a los heridos y listo, según mi hermano el dinero aumentaba, el era el único que podía verlo, así que no le di mucha importancia. De golpe un borrón de movimiento que capte con el rabillo del ojo, llamo mi atención.

Instintivamente, rodé a la derecha, evitando por los pelos un golpe ascendente. Me alce, desenvaine el cuchillo de combate y me gire para encarar al enemigo.

(Diana) - Vas a intentar detener esto - Levanto la lanza. - con eso. - Señalo al cuchillo.

(Delsin) - Que pasa ? Sigues enfadada ? - Empezamos a girar lentamente, buscando huecos en la defensa del adversario.

(Diana) - No, pero no voy a mentir diciendo que no voy a disfrutar con esto. - Se preparo para cargar.

(Delsin) - Cuando quieras. - Desafié, intentando hacer que se precipitase, no funciono. En vez de correr hacia mi como me esperaba, hizo que su hoja tomara un color blanco intenso y dio un golpe lateral ... al aire. Me quede atónito al ver como un haz de luz lunar salio despedido del arma. Hizo un giro y se dirigió hacia mi. Me agache para evitarlo, funciono, pero no pude evitar la patada de Diana, me deslice varios metros. Tenia la nariz rota, OTRA VEZ !

(Delsin) - AU ... es la segunda vez que me rompes la nariz en menos de 8 horas, pero a ti que te pasa con mi cara mujer. - Grite, mientras me levantaba de un salto y palpaba la sangre que salia de mi nariz.

Una risa se escapo de los labios de Diana, se preparo para cargar de nuevo, ahora si que corrió hacia mi con la lanza en alto. Esta vez estaba preparado. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me aparte como un rayo, lo justo para no recibir el golpe, cogí el mango de la lanza, le propine un rodillazo a Diana, haciéndole aflojar el agarre de la lanza, se la arranque de las manos y le di con el mango en la espalda, cayo de rodillas al suelo, solté la lanza, le agarre de la nuca y de la barbilla, y tire con la mano derecha a la vez que empujaba con la izquierda, con todas mis fuerzas, un ruidoso chasquido me sirvió para saber que todavía sabia como partirle el cuello a alguien, no emitió ningún ruido o movimiento, deje delicadamente su cuerpo, en el suelo, a diferencia de lo que pensaba Diana, no me gusto la experiencia de asesinarla a pesar de que sabia que regresaría. En unos segundos desapareció en un halo de luz azul.

Me teletransporte a base, mi nariz sano en unos segundos. Mi hermano estaba comprando objetos que según el, yo no tenia que cargar, pero que sus conjuros me afectarían de todas formas. Ahora corría mucho mas y mi pistola parecía mucho mas potente, también me dio unas cuantas pociones.

En cuanto llegue a la linea, mate a los súbditos enemigos, y derribe la torre, mientras los súbditos aliados recibían los impactos de energía. No tardo en aparecer de nuevo Diana.

(Delsin) - Tienes razón, disfrute bastante. - Mentí.

(Diana) - La suerte del principiante. - Sonrió, esta vez no cargo. Clavo la lanza en el suelo, y el impacto me lanzo por los aires, caí justo delante de ella, Diana salto, preparando un corte descendente, aparte la cabeza, evitando el golpe y con las dos piernas, la lance para quitármela de encima. Cayo de espaldas, rodó hacia atrás y se puso en pie, como si nada. A mi me costo bastante mas, no estaba acostumbrado a que me lanzasen por los aires. Se acerco a mi y me lanzo una estocada, que esquive con facilidad, gire y intente cortar-le la garganta con el cuchillo, echo la cabeza atrás y lo esquivo en el ultimo segundo, me dio con el mango de la lanza en el costado, con la suficiente fuerza para partirme un par de costillas, se agacho y me tiro al suelo con una potente patada circular, poco después pude sentir como su lanza atravesaba mis costillas, corazón y pulmones. Lo ultimo que pude ver fue una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

Reaparecí medio minuto después, en mi base, al volver, me la encontré, intentando derribar una torre, no me había visto, me escondí detrás de la asediada estructura, **_Se acabo._ **Salí de la cobertura disparando, le di en el brazo de la lanza, el pecho y finalmente en el cuello. Se derrumbo poco después en un charco de sangre, todo sucedió en menos de 2 segundos. No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Elimine a los pocos súbditos que quedaban alrededor de la malherida torre, y avance con los míos hacia la segunda torreta de Diana. Cuando llegue, Diana me estaba esperando, parecía enfadada.

(Diana) - No es justo. - Deduje que se refería a los tres tiros de antes.

(Delsin) - Tu usas maldita magia ! - Remarque.

(Diana) - Hablando del tema ... - Al momento invoco tres esferas de energía que rotaban a su alrededor.

(Delsin) - Terminemos con esto antes de que se te ocurran mas truquitos mágicos. - Empece a disparar mientras andaba hacia ella, Diana en vez de morir como esperaba, esprinto hacia mi, las esferas recibían los balazos, y no freno, viendo que no iba a funcionar, deje de disparar y me prepare para la carga, me aparte y le clave el cuchillo en el hombro de la lanza y puse el cañón de la pistola en su pecho. A la vez que apretaba el gatillo, disparando la ultima bala del cargador, las tres bolas de luz se juntaron en una sola, se acercaron a mi y estallaron, mandando los cuerpos inertes de ambos, al suelo a varios metros de distancia, jo abrí los ojos y haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas conseguí tomarme una poción, después de tomar la segunda, espere a que hicieran efecto, recogí la pistola, la cargue, y me encontré listo para derribar la siguiente torre. Pase al lado del cuerpo inerte de Diana, me percate de que todavía respiraba a duras penas, me agache a su lado y me fije en que la explosión me había hecho fallar, no había atravesado el corazón, pero un pulmón perforado no era mucho mejor, desenvaine el cuchillo para terminar el trabajo, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

(Delsin) - No podías ponérmelo fácil, verdad. - Su sonrisa me descoloco un poco, lo cierto es que me estaba siendo imposible. - Vamos sera rápido ... y deja de mirarme así, me pone nervioso. - Esboce una sonrisa. Sabia que iba a reaparecer pero me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Ella me indico que me acercara con un dedo, **_Que querrá decirme que sea tan importante__ ?_**, hice lo que me dijo, con sus ultimas fuerzas, me aparto el pañuelo, me atrajo a ella y me beso.


	14. Capitulo 14

Sus labios se posaron en los míos, fundiéndose en un delicado beso, que se rompió segundos después, con el ultimo suspiro de Diana.

_**Por que ha hecho eso ?**_ Temía saber la respuesta y intentaba negar-lo**_._**

(Delsin) - Damien, sácanos de aquí, YA - Necesitaba hablar con ella ahora mismo.

Volvió el cosquilleo y la sensación de vació, en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo, empece a andar hacia la puerta.

(Delsin) - Donde esta. -Exigí a mi hermano.

(Damien) - La puerta opuesta. - Trago saliva.

No me detuve ni un segundo, abrí la puerta, y ande decidido hacia la que estaba justo delante. Cogí el teléfono, escribí unas lineas de código y las prepare para meterlas en el sistema. Al llegar a la puerta, la abrí, solo estaba el otro invocador.

(Delsin) - DONDE ESTA ! - Grite al asustado invocador que solo fue capaz de tartamudear la respuesta.

(Invocador) - S-Se fue a su ha-habitación. - Sin decir mas cerré la puerta de un portazo y empece el camino hacia su habitación.

La gente susurraba al verme, el combate había sido retransmitido al parecer, no necesitaba oírles para saber lo que decían, los ignore. En un minuto llegue a la habitación de Diana, durante todo el viaje en mi cabeza se repetía todo el rato la misma pregunta, "Porque, porque, porque, porque" me relaje todo lo que pude para dar unos golpes suaves a la puerta, en vez de tirarla abajo ... Nada.

(Delsin) - Diana se que estas ahí. - No lo sabia, pero por probar que iba a perder ? Al rato, oí pasos al otro lado, espere a que desbloquease la cerradura, y a que abriese para dejarme pasar, entre ignorando las miradas de la gente. - En cuanto cerro la puerta, le di la mano y pulse la pantalla del móvil, aparecimos instantáneamente en los jardines del Instituto, que estaban vacíos a la hora de comer.

(Delsin) - Por que ? - Estaba algo desconcertada, por el repentino teletransporte. La mire a los ojos esperando una respuesta, me quite la capucha y el pañuelo, necesitaba que me entendiese y que confiase en mi.

(Diana) - Yo... creo que... no lo se. - No pudo pensar en una respuesta clara y concisa. Acabo con la cabeza gacha, tapándose los ojos, llorando desconsoladamente. Yo hice lo único que se me ocurrió y la abrace con fuerza, me dolía tanto verla así, se esforzaba tanto por formarse esa imagen de dura e impasible, que era horrible verla en ese estado.

(Delsin) - Tranquila Diana, no as hecho nada mal. - Los sollozos aflojaron un poco, lo suficiente para dejarla hablar.

(Diana) - Lo siento, Delsin. No pude evitarlo, estabas tan cerca. Y ... la perdida de sangre. - No se me había ocurrido, tenia razón, había perdido mucha sangre, suele causar síntomas como el delirio y las alucinaciones.

(Delsin) - Se que no fue solo eso ... Diana, tu ... ? - No me atrevía a decirlo. Sabia que me entendería.

(Diana) - No lo se, no lo había sentido antes. Nunca había llegado tan lejos en una relación, dios solo te conozco desde hace 12 horas. -

(Delsin) - No creo que sea amor lo que sientes... - Poco a poco paro de llorar y presto atencion. - lo único que necesitas es un amigo de confianza Diana, no un amante... alguien que te haga reír... un hombro en en el que llorar... - Estaba perdida en mis ojos, escuchando lo que le decía. Me abrazo con fuerza y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sonreí y yo también la abrace, _**espero no equivocarme**_, sabia demasiado bien lo que dolía el amor no correspondido. Y no podria corresponder a Diana.

(Diana) - Te... gusto ? - Pregunto frotándose las lagrimas.

(Delsin) - El que ? - Pregunte algo confuso, _**no se referira a si me gusta ella, verdad ?**_

(Diana) - El beso. - Menos mal.

(Delsin) - ... Si, pero eso de que murieses segundos después, sin darme ninguna explicación, no fue agradable. - Dije entre risas. -

(Diana) - No habría reunido valor en ningún otro momento. - Parecía algo triste.

(Delsin) - Es decir ... que para besar a un hombre, debes estar borracha o tener graves perdidas de sangre. - Empezamos a reír otra vez. - No me puedo creer que empatásemos. -

(Diana) - En realidad, tu me mataste dos veces. - Dijo, recordando el combate.

(Delsin) - Si, pero con lo del beso me dejaste muerto, así que dejemos-lo en un empate. - Otra risita se escapo de sus labios. - Aunque yo no tenia mi equipo y tu usaste todo tu despliegue de chorraditas mágicas. - Diana entre risas dijo.

(Diana) - Sabia que no podías dejarlo en un empate. - Era tan agradable, me preguntaba por que la tachaban de antisocial.

(Delsin) - Diana ... la gente dice que no eres una persona muy sociable, pero yo no te veo así ... por que ? -

(Diana) - Me he ganado, muchos enemigos, adorando a la Luna. - Parecía enfadada por algo. - Hay una chica... Leona, se ha dedicado a dar muy mala fama de mi. Ella es una adoradora del Sol y todos me ven a mi como la mala. -_** Que gente mas estúpida habita este mundo.**_

(Delsin) - Me parece una estupidez que discutáis por creencias religiosas, de donde yo vengo, la mayoría de guerras solo se mueven por intereses económicos, hace cientos de años que abandonamos una conducta tan intolerante, con excepciones por supuesto, simplemente dejamos que la gente crea lo que quiera. - Me miro extrañada.

(Diana) - Y exactamente de donde eres ? - Me esperaba que hiciera esa pregunta, me moría de ganas de decírselo y listo, pero las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.

(Delsin) - No puedo hablar del tema. - Fui sincero.

(Diana) - Guardas tanto secretismo, para atraer a las mujeres ? - No pude contener una risa descontrolada, pare en seco.

(Delsin) - Espera ... eso os gusta ? - Ella simplemente se encogio de hombros.

(Diana) - Ahora mismo preferiría que me contases un poco de ti y tu pasado. -

(Delsin) - Muy doloroso, no creo que quieras saber mas. - No me gusta hablar de mi pasado, la gente empieza a compadecerse de mi y es molesto.

(Diana) - Te equivocas, lo quiero saber todo. - Me dedico una sonrisa sincera, nos sentamos en un banco y empece a contar mi historia.

La mirada de Diana se apago poco a poco, según las palabras salían de mis labios. Cuando termine no se compadeció de mi, ni nada por el estilo.

(Diana) - No lo cuentas, para que la gente no te trate de forma distinta, pero puedes estar tranquilo, aquí muchos tenemos un pasado tan trágico como el tuyo. - Parecía que ella, si que lo había tenido.

(Delsin) - Y el tuyo ? - Ella me miro extrañada, supongo que no esperaba que me interesase por su historia.

(Diana) - Yo ... jamas llegue a conocer a mis padres, crecí entre los Solari, pero yo siempre me encontré mas cómoda bajo el abrigo de la luna, los Solari respondieron con escarmiento y castigo, yo como una ingenua, pensé que si les traía pruebas del poder de la Luna, entrarían en razón, un día mi curiosidad me llevo asta la lanza y armadura que me ves llevar. Volví, con las pruebas que necesitaba, ellos al ver desafiado el poder del sol, me llamaron hereje y me condenaron a muerte. Gracias a la Luna conseguí escapar y jure que destruiría a todos los que desafiaran su poder. - Mis ojos se clavaron en su lanza, cuanta sangre inocente podría haber derramado con ella, por venganza o una creencia. - Pensaras que soy un monstruo. - Agacho la cabeza, mirando a la hoja de la lanza.

(Delsin) - Para nada de hecho, hay una parte de mi pasado, que nunca he dicho a nadie, y que me gustaría compartir contigo ... - Su atención volvió a estar en mis palabras. - Hace 9 meses, cuando empece con mi trabajo de asesino, lleve una investigación por mi cuenta ... para encontrar al atracador que asesino a mi padre, gracias a los archivos policiales, no fue difícil, cuando lo encontré... Era un chaval de unos 17 años, estaba en una banda de los barrios pobres, la banda traficaba con drogas y material robado, estaba en un parque, patrullando con sus compañeros en busca de miembros de otras bandas metiéndose en su territorio, los mate a todos antes de que les diera tiempo de sacar la pistola, el chaval hecho a correr, le perseguí por callejones, casas, garajes. Jo no veía al chico de 17 años que era, solo podía ver al asesino de mi padre, cuando lo alcance, ignore sus suplicas, le quite la pistola, y lo deje inconsciente, me lo lleve, y lo encerré en las alcantarillas, le deje agua y lo abandone ahí... tirado a su suerte una semana. Después volví y lo torture asta que reconoció a mi padre en una antigua foto familiar, le clave la foto en la mano con un clavo, después ... rompí un de las rejillas de una de las muchas tuberías y deje salir a todas las ratas, que se abalanzaron sobre el chico... deje que se lo comiesen vivo. - Cuando salí del trance, me levante y le dedique una sonrisa triste. - Sigues pensando que eres un monstruo ? -

Se levanto y me abrazo de nuevo. No lo esperaba.

(Diana) - No somos monstruos Delsin -_** Yo ja no estoy totalmente seguro.**_


	15. Capitulo 15

Después de la charla con Diana, ella se fue a su habitación y jo a la cafetería a comer. Cogí un buen filete y me puse un buen bol de ensalada para compensar. Me puse en una mesa vacia, necesitaba pensar, mi hermano me comunico mentalmente que debido a lo sucedido hoy, se retrasarían asta mañana todos los combates. _**Que hago el resto del día ? **_Mientras masticaba, me plantee ir al gimnasio._** Pero ... donde diablos hay uno ?**_ Termine los platos, y los deje en la mesa.

Vi entrar a Katarina, seguida por el capullo de Draven y ... a otro tipo gigantesco ... cuyo nombre me dijo Damien ... DARIUS. Me acerque a ella para preguntar.

(Delsin) - Katarina, sabes donde puedo entrenar ? - Katarina asintió y me dio instrucciones, Draven ni me miro, y Darius clavo sus ojos en los míos intentando reconocerme. - Muchas gracias. - Me dispuse a irme, pero una frase de Darius me detuvo.

(Darius) - Y este medio-mierda os dio una paliza. - Empezó a reír de forma muy irritante. Los tipos como el me cabrean mucho.

(Delsin) - De hecho si, quieres una tu también. - Le desafié mirándole a los ojos.

(Darius) - Hay que tener valor para... -

(Delsin) - Tienen cuadrilítero ? - Pregunte a una Katarina boquiabierta, solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza. - Vamos. -

En 15 minutos, estaba en mi camiseta gris sin mangas y con mi capucha de siempre. Me puse los guantes que usaba para disparar, que no cubrían los dedos.

(Draven) - No le des demasiado fuerte hermanito, o se te echara el Consejo encima. - Demasiado seguro de si mismo, no le llevara muy lejos.

(Darius) - Tranquilo, haré que se rinda en dos minutos. - El hermano no parecía mucho mejor.

(Delsin) - Cuando quieras. - Le desafié, poniéndome en mi guardia de boxeo, haciendo que cargara con un puñetazo directo, sabia que no podía bloquear todos sus golpes, era demasiado fuerte, así que lo esquive con facilidad, y le dirijo una patada lateral media, directa a las costillas, no pareció surtir el mas mínimo efecto.

Me di cuenta de que debía centrar todos los golpes a la cabeza o no le haría ningún daño. No se puso en guardia, como si desease que le pegase, no iba a decepcionarlo, le dirigí tres puñetazos directos a la nariz, su cabeza se echo atrás con cada impacto, me sonrió como si no le doliera, fingía y lo sabia a la perfección estaba intentando intimidarme para que dirigiera los golpes a otras zonas, que sabia seguro que no le afectarian, la cara era el único punto débil.

Seguí dándole golpes rápidos, asta que Darius empezó a sentirlos. Entonces decidio bloquearlos con los brazos. Me detuve, si bloqueaba no iba a hacerle nada, tenia que esperar a que atacase y rompiese de nuevo la guardia, a todo esto sucedio mientras dabamos vueltas en el cuadrilátero. Katarina estaba con una mano tapándose la boca, temía lo peor.

* * *

_**Katarina**_

Mientras veía el combate, intente analizar lo que sentía por el hombre rápido y ágil, que estaba torturando la cara de Darius, con golpes fuertes y veloces, que el mastodonte era incapaz de bloquear o esquivar. No podía ser amor... era algo mas complejo, una mezcla de respeto y afecto... pero eso... es amor, no ? Lo cierto es que sentía lo mismo por Talon, ha sido un hermano para mi y aun así le tengo un respeto similar al que tendría con un contrincante digno, Delsin era un muy buen amigo y me parecía bastante atractivo, pero no lo amaba, definitivamente. Amaba a Talon, pero el siempre era muy distante, por respeto a mi padre. Dijo haber venido aquí en busca de su mentor, pero tengo la sensación de que vino para cuidar de Cassiopeia y de mi, no querría perder a mas miembros de la familia. Supongo que sus verdaderos motivos no saldrán de la Sala del Consejo, pero me reconfortaría saber que vino por mi. Dibuje una sonrisa estúpida, ante este pensamiento.

* * *

_**Delsin**_

Me fije en la sonrisa de Katarina, solo la había visto dos veces en mi vida y sabia perfectamente lo que significaba esa sonrisa. _**De quien se abra enamorado... por dios, espero que no sea yo.**_ En mi distracción Darius dirigió un puñetazo directo, que solo tuve tiempo de bloquear. Los brazos me dolían mucho, pero no me había roto nada, aun así, la suela de los zapatos se deslizo por la lona asta las cuerdas, iba a dirigir otro golpe que esquive a duras penas. Entonces pude ver entrar a Riven y me distraje de nuevo, un puñetazo mal dirigido, pero muy potente, me dio en el hombro, fue tan fuerte, que mi espalda reboto en la lona y acabe boca abajo. Katarina no podía mirar, y Draven sonreía mientras le cortaba el paso a Riven que gritaba para que parasemos, sentí como Darius me agarraba del cuello y me alzaba. Vio a Riven y rió.

(Darius) - Asta la zorrita desterrada a venido a verte perder. - A eso se le podría llamar la gota que colma el vaso.

Con todas mis fuerzas le di una patada en la cara, me soltó aturdido, le agarre de la nuca y le dirigí un rodillazo directo a la nariz, oí como se fracturaba. Se puso de rodillas con la mano en su ahora sangrante nariz, espere a que se recuperase un poco y cuando se iba a levantar, salte, me impulse en las cuerdas y le di una patada giratoria directa a la cara, cayo como un plomo, escupí un poco de sangre.

(Delsin) - Repite-lo. - Me subí encima suyo.

(Darius) - Que ? - Tenia las rodillas sobre sus brazos, asi que no se iba a mover. Le pegue dos directos fuertes a las mejillas.

(Delsin) - Como has llamado ha Riven ? DILO. - Grite deseando matarlo a puñetazos ahí mismo. Darius sonrió.

(Darius) - Zorrita... desterrada. - No necesitaba oír mas. Empece a darle puñetazos en la cara, note como mis nudillos, se llenaban de sangre, no sabia si era mía o suya, me daba igual, todo a mi alrededor se ensordeció, mientras gritaba de pura ira. Pronto Darius dejo de moverse, no me detuve. No tarde en notar un montón de manos, tirando de mi, alejándome del cuerpo Darius, no estaba muerto, solo KO. Aunque ara mismo no me habría importado matarle, me resistí a la muchedumbre que me retenía, asta que pude oír la voz de Riven, la busque con la mirada, ella me acaricio la frente y me miro a los ojos.

(Riven) - Delsin, por favor, relájate. - Sonaba dulce y tranquilizadora, pero firme al mismo tiempo, volví a recuperar los sentidos, respiraba intensamente, intentando recuperar el aiento. Deje de ofrecer resistencia, y me levante, quitándome a la gente de encima, me di cuenta de que solo eran, mi hermano, Katarina, Draven y Riven.

Intente recordar lo sucedido, _**dios, que he hecho ? Deben pensar que estoy loco.**_ Aun así no me arrepentía, me seque el sudor de la frente, solo para dejar una mancha de la sangre que recubría mi mano, tenia que hablar con Katarina,**_ esta enamorada, pero de quien ? De todas formas, no creo que ara mismo le apetezca a nadie estar a solas conmigo_**, también tenia que hablar con Riven, no he tenido una reacción así con alguien, desde el chaval que mato a mi padre.

(Delsin) - Necesito... pensar... dejadme solo, por favor. - Me fui a las duchas. Me lave las manos, quitándome la sangre de encima, sonreí al darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, no era mía. - Pobre pedazo de mierda. - Realmente me había excedido, pero era de admirar como Darius no se rindió.

Me puse toda la ropa, aunque la camisa apestaba así que la metí en una de las lavadoras de la lavandería de al lado, junto con el pañuelo.

Me volví, al gimnasio sin camisa, ni guantes, ni chaqueta no tenia mas prendas así que tendría que lavar las prendas inferiores en la pequeña lavadora de mi habitación. Me fui directo al saco de boxeo, quería dar un par de golpes sin entrar en frenesís, para variar. Podía ver a Katarina, en la otra punta del gimnasio/campo de entrenamiento. Estaba lanzando sus dagas rápidamente, dando en el centro de cada diana segundos después de que aparecieran. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no quería asustarla acercándome por detrás, así que simplemente decidí esperar a que terminase y tuviese que pasar por el gimnasio para salir.

Unos minutos después oí, sus pasos acercándose, me gire y la encontré sentada en el borde del cuadrilítero esperándome, me acerque y me senté a su lado, no sabia como preguntarle esto exactamente.

(Delsin) - Kat tu ... y yo ... que somos exactamente ? - No estaba seguro de que lo hubiese entendido._** Mierda dije Kat.**_

(Katarina) - Amigos. - No se enfado por lo del mote. - Solo amigos. - Me sonrió, lo cierto es que no quería nada mas, ademas, tengo la sensación de que le gusta otro, se lo preguntare sutilmente.

(Delsin) - Solo amigos ? -

(Katarina) - Si. - A ella también parecía bastarle.

(Delsin) - Con derecho ? - Pregunte con una ceja alzada.

(Katarina) - Por supuesto. - Mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas, me dio una bofetada, riendo y termino. - Que no. - Tambien rei.

(Delsin) - Y quien es el afortunado ? - A la mierda la sutileza.

(Katarina) - Por que te rechace a ti, tiene que haber otro ? - Fingí seriedad.

(Delsin) - Si querías llamarme feo, dilo directamente, a la cara, no te cortes. - Intente parecer enfadado.

(Katarina) - No es eso, es que... ahhh - Funciono.

(Delsin) - Quien es ? - Intente imaginarlo.

(Katarina) - Se... llama Talon. - No lo conozco.

(Delsin) - Y a que esperas ? - Me miro extrañada. - Eres de las mujeres mas atractivas y decididas que conozco, eres perfectamente capaz de hacer que un hombre te ame. -

(Katarina) - Contigo no funciono. - Esa sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios, era mucho mas que alegria.

(Delsin) - De hecho, hiciste algo ? - Iba a decir mas, pero se abalanzo sobre mi y me beso, al principio me quede con los ojos abiertos, pero después de quedarme un rato viendo su cicatriz, también los cerré, _**se siente increible**_. Trate de acercarme para alargarlo un poco mas, pero al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo retrocedi. Se alejo lentamente y fuimos abriendo los ojos.

(Katarina) - Y bien ? - Estaba muy ruborizada, creo que yo también, pero le sonreí de todas formas.

(Delsin) - Ese Talon es tuyo... Vamos, ves, corre. - Le dije para que se fuese y dejase de hacerme sonrojar.

(Katarina) - Pero ... -

(Delsin) - Eres un tigre, y el es tu presa. - _**No se si eso la animara ?**_

(Katarina) - Meeeew. - Movió las manos como si fueran zarpas, si que estaba animada.

(Delsin) - Eso... no es un tigre, pero úsalo con Talon de todas formas. - La vi salir por la puerta corriendo, me palpe los labios intentando saborear el recuerdo. - Talon... cabron suertudo ! - Yo volví a los baños, me duche y recogí la ropa limpia. De camino, a casa vi a un tipo un poquito mas bajo que yo, con el pelo asta los hombros hecho un desastre y con pintalabios carmesí por toda la cara, tenia la firma de Katarina.

(Delsin) - Talon ? - Pregunte, sin saber exactamente por que.

(Talon) - Si, como demonios sabes mi nombre ? -_** Katarina tiene buen gusto, se parece un poco a mi y no tiene cara de mal tipo.**_

(Delsin) - Katarina no para de hablar de ti, eres un tipo afortunado. -

(Talon) - Y como demonios sabes, que ha sido ella. -

(Delsin) - Yo la incite a hacerlo... De nada. - Le guiñe un ojo.


	16. Capitulo 16

Ese tal Talon parecia buen tipo y encaja a la perfección con Katarina. Me acompañaba de camino a mi habitación.

(Talon) - Lo cierto es que no me esperaba, que se abalanzase sobre mi, aunque eso no quiere decir que no desease que sucediese. - Se sonrojo un poquito, con una sonrisa muy sincera dibujada en la cara. Se notaba que estaba muy feliz. - Por cierto... tu y Diana...- Alzo una ceja con una sonrisa picara.

(Delsin) - Que... No... Dios, ya lo hablamos, solo somos amigos, cometió un error en un momento de confusión, a todos nos pasa. -

(Talon) - De acuerdo, no te pongas así, pero... os besasteis y todo el mundo lo vio. -

(Delsin) - No significo nada. - Le explique.

(Talon) - Yo lo entiendo, pero me gustaría ver como se lo explicas a la próxima chica que te quieras ligar. - Empezó a reír mientras se detenía en la puerta de su habitación, me despedí y continué mi camino.

Tenia razón, como se lo iba a explicar a Riven... **_que me pasa con Riven ?_** No entiendo por que reaccione así con Darius, sabia que cada puñetazo que daba, me traería problemas y aun así no me arrepiento. Tengo la sensación de que amo a esa mujer... me choque contra la puerta de mi habitación. Caí al suelo de culo, mientras Diana, que salia de la suya, no pudo parar de reír asta que ya estaba de pie, y quitándome el polvo.

(Delsin) - Ja,ja muy gracioso... - Me dispuse a entrar ignorando sus risas, pero necesitaba ayuda. - Diana... necesito que me ayudes con algo, quieres pasar ? - Le ofrecí, mientras abría la puerta, me quede apoyado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta. Asintió, mientras entraba en mi habitación, la repaso con la mirada, supongo que todas las mujeres necesitan saciar su curiosidad con toda la información que puedan percibir en la habitación de un hombre. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi pistolera, con la arma dentro, que estaba en la mesita de noche, pero se fijo en la foto arrugada y con los bordes desgastados que había debajo, vio que era una foto familiar y decidió no sacar el tema.

(Diana) - Que necesitas ? - Dijo, mientras se dejaba caer en una butaca al lado de la cama, yo me senté en el borde de esta.

(Delsin) - Consejo. - Aunque me doliese reconocerlo, necesitaba ayuda con Riven, no sabia como ligar con una chica de aquí. - Hay una chica y ... - No me pidió mas información. Se puso en pie rápidamente.

(Diana) - Hay un festival de primavera en dos días, mañana la vas a invitar , iremos a comprar un traje o algo que ponerte, la llevaras a dar una vuelta, después a comer ... y ja es tuya. - Me guiño un ojo, y empezó a explicarme donde se celebraba el festival y cuando quedábamos para comprar ropa. - Y... quien es ? - Fue infinitamente mas dificil de lo que pensaba.

(Delsin) - eeeeh ... Riven. - Parecía que iba a empezar a reírse otra vez, pero pudo contenerse.

(Diana) - Te gustan los retos al parecer. - A que se refería con eso ? - No es precisamente promiscua. - Lo cierto es que la conversación mas larga que hemos tenido, la paso amenazándome con la espada y no nos lanzamos piropos precisamente. - Ademas, tiene muchos secretos y un pasado turbio.

(Delsin) - Como sabes todo eso ? Pasado turbio ? - Esa respuesta solo me había dado mas preguntas.

(Diana) - Nunca habla de su pasado y no se lleva bien con casi nadie, no se cuando se hizo amiga de Katarina, pero lo cierto es que la desprecian Noxianos y Jonios por igual. - **_Dios mio, que demonios es un "Jonio"_**. - Noxus es una ciudad estado, bastante beligerante que intento conquistar Jonia, una isla con una actitud pacifica. Se que Riven estuvo al mando de la ofensiva. Por que la odian ambos bandos es algo que no acabo de entender y no creo que me lo vaya a explicar. - _**POR FIN, RESPUESTAS CLARAS Y CONCISAS.**_

(Delsin) - Fue soldado ? - Diana asintió. _**Esa chica a pasado por tanto como yo.**_

(Diana) - Si quieres saber mas vas a tener que preguntárselo, pero te advierto de que no se como reaccionara. - _**Supongo que tendré que compartir mi pasado. O tal vez... no debería preguntar, NO, necesito saber, tengo que conocerla mejor.**_

(Delsin) - Muchas gracias, Diana. Eres una gran amiga. - Me empece a quitar la camisa. Vi que no se iba. - Ahora es cuando debería empezar a dispararte por espiarme ? Tu me atacaste con la lanza por muchísimo menos, ni si quiera fue mi culpa. - Se fue, me quite la camiseta y ... _**todavía no he oído cerrarse la puerta.** _Cogí la pistola le quite el seguro y empece a contar asta tres en voz alta.

(Diana) - Vale, vale, ya me voy. - Mire como cerraba la puerta, oí un silencioso. - Maldita Riven. - Una risa se escapo de mis labios, si que era una gran amiga. Estaba agotado así que eche toda la ropa a la lavadora, TODA, y me fui a dormir.

* * *

Me desperté a medianoche con sudores fríos, **_Maldito viejo_**_** trajeado**, _mire a mi alrededor, algo era distinto, un aroma embriagador inundaba la sala, era... perfume ? En cuanto alce la mano para coger la pistola, una voz me detuvo.

(¿?¿?) - Que ni se te pase por la cabeza. - La voz era femenina, salio de las sombras, la mujer iba con un traje de cuero muy ceñido y llevaba unas gafas con lentes rojas, el pelo negro en una coleta muy grande, que pasaba por encima de una ballesta gigantesca, me apuntaba con otra ballesta en miniatura que llevaba adherida a la muñeca.

(Delsin) - Quien diablos eres y que haces en mi habitación ? - Sabia que si conseguía distraerla podría levantarme y coger la pistola, pero no parecía que fuese a caer en algo tan simple, sabia lo que se hacia.

(¿?¿?) - No creo que estés en posición para exigir nada. - Me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo.

(Delsin) - Eh, lo cierto es que te tengo que pedir algo. - Me avergoncé ante lo que tenia que pedirle.

(¿?¿?) - Que te hace pensar que... -

(Delsin) - Me acercas esos pantalones. - Me miro extrañada, en un segundo lo entendió y me los lanzo, sin perder el objetivo en ningún momento con la ballesta. Me los puse por debajo de la sabana y... cogí el móvil del bolsillo de atrás, empece a escribir el patrón de teletransporte que use con Diana y empece a cambiar las coordenadas, mientras intentaba no perder de vista a mi asaltante. La mujer puso la segunda mano en la muñeca y apunto al corazón. Termine justo a tiempo, el virote se clavo en el cabezal de la cama, justo en el instante en el que aparecí en la espalda de la asesina, Le pase una llave por el cuello y le di una patada en el gemelo, a la vez que andaba hacia atras para hacerla caer, en un segundo la tenia en el suelo, con una llave asfixiandola.

(Delsin) - Dame un solo motivo para no partirte el cuello ara mismo. - Dije aflojando un poco el agarre para permitirle hablar, intento dispararme otra vez con la ballesta de la muñeca, aparte la cabeza y el otro virote se clavo en el techo, acto seguido, le di un fuerte pisotón en el antebrazo, la ballesta se rompió, jo acalle un grito por haberlo hecho descalzo, y juraría oír un crujido de huesos, era su hombro se lo había descolocado, grito de dolor, mientras seguía resistiéndose a la llave, se me ocurrió una cosa.

(Delsin) - Quien eres, quien te envía y por que quieres mi cabeza ? - Se negó a responder, mientras pataleaba y tiraba del brazo de la llave, intentando romperla. Le cogí el brazo dislocado y se lo encaje de nuevo en su sitio. Con un sonoro _CRACK, _seguido de otro intenso alarido de dolor.

* * *

**_Katarina, en la habitación de al lado._**

Descansaba al lado de Talon, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras sonreía. Las endorfinas corrían por mis venas.

(Katarina) - Wow... Eso ha sido... - Me costaba formular palabras.

(Talon) - Increíble. - Nos miramos y sonreímos, el momento fue interrumpido, por un grito, que venia la habitación de Delsin. - Parece que no somos los únicos que nos lo pasamos bien. - Le interrumpí besando-le apasionadamente, volvíamos a hacerlo, ya no podíamos parar.

* * *

**_De nuevo con Delsin._**

(Delsin) - Y bien ? responderás a las preguntas ? o te curo a fondo todas las heridas del cuerpo ? - Se habían cambiado las tornas. Cogí uno de los virotes de la ballesta que llevaba a la espalda. le acaricie el cuello con la punta y seguí bajando, sabia que notaba la hoja, a través de ese fino traje. Seguía sin hablar, le clave el virote en la pierna y gire el virote, abriendo la herida, otro grito mucho mas fuerte inundo la sala.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Riven, en la habitación de al lado... el otro lado._**

Ardía por dentro, de pura ira contenida. **_ Son celos ? aaaah... maldito Delsin, yo aquí pensando en el como una idiota y el ahí montándose-lo con alguna furcia. _**Se me ocurrió una idea, di tres golpes fuertes a la pared._  
_

(Riven) - SILENCIO TORTOLITOS, HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE DORMIR! - Sonrei con malicia. **_Seguro que les he cortado el rollo._**

* * *

_**De nuevo, De nuevo con Delsin.**_

Capte el mensaje de Riven, ahora le tenia que explicar lo de Diana y esto. _**Maldita** **sea.** _Volví al interrogatorio, le sacare lo que quiero tarde o temprano. _  
_

(Delsin) - Podemos seguir así toda la noche. - Lo cierto es que si, pero no creo que le agradase a mis vecinos.

(Vayne) - Me llamo Shauna Vayne, soy cazadora nocturna... -

(Delsin) - Asesina. -

(Vayne) -NO, cazadora nocturna... - Era una asesina. - y no me envía nadie he venido por mi cuenta.

(Delsin) - Por que ? Que demonios te he hecho yo a ti ? -

(Vayne) - Siempre suelo tener vigiladas a las nuevas asignaciones de la Liga y este mediodía, y hace 5 minutos, te he visto usar magia oscura para teletransportarte. -

(Delsin) - Y que ? - Que tenia que ver, que usase el móvil, con ella ?

(Vayne) - Dedico mi vida a dar caza a aquellos que practican la magia oscura. -

(Delsin) - Los asesinas. -

(Vayne) - NO, les doy caza. -

(Delsin) - Si, bueno, pues me temo que toda la magia que persigues, no hes nada mas que tecnología. - Dije enseñándole el móvil. Dejo de forcejear.

(Vayne) - A... - No acababa de entender nada, pero me creyó. - Como funciona ? - _**Como le explico esto ?**_

(Delsin) - Una persona muy sabia dijo una vez, "enseñale magia a un cientifico y te dira que es tecnologia, enseñale tecnologia a un neandertal y te dira que es magia." -

(Vayne) - Me acabas de llamar neandertal ? - Sonrio. _**Increible tiene sentido del humor.**_Afloje la llave con la que la retenia, asta que estaba suelta del todo.

(Delsin) - Intento decirte que es muy complicado y que a simple vista es normal confundirlo con magia. - Nos quedamos unos segundos sentados juntos, en el suelo, recuperando el aliento.

(Vayne) - Miro alrededor. - Siento lo de tu habitación. - Me fije en que su pierna seguia sangrando.

(Delsin) - Siento lo de tu pierna. - Dicho esto, la levante del suelo.

(Vayne) - Que haces ? - La deje en la cama y me dirigi a la cocina en busca del botiquin de primeros auxilios.

(Delsin) - No duraras mucho con una herida abierta de ese calibre, cogeras una infeccion, se te gangrenara y tendran que amputartela, y tengo la sensacion de que vas a necesitar la pierna. - Le cerre la herida, le ofrecí unas pocas de las pociones que tenia y se negó a tomarlas,_** mi paciencia tiene un limite,**_le aprete la venda y cuando abrio la boca para gritar, le hice beber las pociones y le tape la nariz para que se las tragase.

(Vayne) - Te odio ! - La ayude a levantarse y le acompañe a la salida. - He venido a matarte y he fracasado, creo que eres el primero que escapa de mis virotes. - No parecía gustarle salir por la puerta principal, pero con la pierna así, no escalaría ninguna fachada.

(Delsin) - No ha sido tan dificil... -

(Vayne) - Y aun asi me has perdonado la vida... G-Gracias. - Me dispuse a cerrar la puerta.

(Delsin) - Me prometi a mi mismo no matar a ningun inocente mas... jamas. - La detuvo con el pie.

(Vayne) - Ninguno mas ? - Al ver que no iba a responder cambio de tema. - De todas formas yo no soy un inocente vine aqui a terminar con tu vida, te debo la vida. - Se me escapo una sonrisa al ver lo avergonzada que estaba.

(Delsin) - Lo tendre en cuenta, buenas noches Shauna. - _**Un nombre precioso. **_Se marcho sin ningún comentario, lo cierto es que entre y me plantee volver a meterme en la cama, de echo era muy tarde, pero la pequeña disputa, me había quitado el sueño. Después me percate de que Riven talvez estaba despierta y de que no perdería nada por probar.

Me vestí por completo y pique con suavidad a su puerta, para no despertarla si es que dormía.


	17. Capitulo 17

Por que estoy tan nervioso ? Solo iba a pedirle que me acompañase a tomar algo. Intente relajarme, pero al oír los pasos al otro lado de la puerta, los nervios se apoderaron de mi otra vez. Al abrirla me di cuenta de que tenia el pelo mojado y una toalla enrollada al cuerpo.

(Delsin) - Lo siento, vengo en mal momento ? - No quería molestar-la. Me sonrió.

(Riven) - No tranquilo, acabo de terminar. Pasa. - Entre con calma, no me di cuenta pero hice exactamente lo mismo que Diana y analice el entorno, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, con platos sucios cogidos de la cafetería en un escritorio , el armario abierto y la ropa tirada por el suelo, vi un traje que llamo mi atención. - Espera aquí mientras me seco el pelo y me pongo algo de ropa. -

Cerro la puerta del baño, yo volví los ojos al traje y me agache para recogerlo, mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas, era un traje de conejita muy sexy, **_De que trabaja exactamente esta mujer ?... Si algún día se lo veo puesto le hago una foto. _**Al rato, oí como se abría la puerta del baño, pero no salio nadie.

(Riven) - M-Me pasas mi ropa. por favor ? - Se la había olvidado, mientras sacaba la mano por el hueco de la puerta, Entre risas le deje el traje de conejo, me esperaba que me pidiese su ropa normal. En un rato, salio del baño, con ese traje de conejo puesto, y con una sonrisa picara, me quede boquiabierto incapaz de decir nada, solo pude coger el móvil y hacerle una foto. Para la cual poso lanzándome un beso. Acertó perfectamente. - Y bien ? - Giro sobre si misma para que la viera bien.

(Delsin) - Wow. - Estaba preciosa, a mis ojos estaría guapa llevase lo que llevase, pero ese traje de conejo, le... favorecía... mucho. - Te queda de fabula. -

(Riven) - Si te soy sincera, no recuerdo como lo conseguí, simplemente me desperté en un bar, con esto puesto y una resaca de campeonato. - Me reí ante la idea. Y recopile algo de valor.

(Delsin) - Me preguntaba si conocías algún sitio agradable de la zona, donde tomar algo, y si te gustaría acompañarme ? - Se rió un poco, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

(Riven) - Primero me haces vestir como una striper y luego me invitas a una cita ? creía que funcionaba al revés. - Su risa era muy agradable y no estaba muy acostumbrado a oírla, siempre era bastante seria.

Le di su ropa normal y la espere, mientras se cambiaba en el baño. Preste atención a la hoja de su espada, al pasar los dedos por la superficie, pude sentir la energía que contenía, estaba marcada con letras que brillaban de color verde, estaban escritas en un idioma que desconozco, pero estaba rota y por la longitud del mango, debía de ser de un espadón muy grande, intente levantar-la con una mano, en vano, pesaba una barbaridad, me di cuenta de que la hoja no era de acero, sino de una piedra de un color oscuro, que no era capaz de identificar, la alce, a duras penas, con ambas manos y me la apoye en el hombro.

(Riven) - Te queda de fabula. - Dijo, una ya vestida Riven. Dejando ver una sonrisa que me fascinaba.

(Delsin) - Si pudiera empuñarla me seria mucho mas útil. - Le ofrecí la hoja, con esfuerzo y ambas manos, me la quito con una mano, como si no pesara nada, y la envaino. - Recuerdame, que jamas reciba un derechazo tuyo. - Bromee, impresionado.

(Riven) - Soy ambidiestra. - Dijo, abriendo la puerta. También podía empuñarla con la otra mano ? _**De donde ha sacado una mujer de apariencia tan normal, una fuerza tan sobrecogedora.**_

Salí de la habitación, al pasillo, dejándome guiar por sus pasos, esporadicamente se giraba, para ver si le seguía, tenia que esforzarme un montón en no mirarle el culo, si se giraba y me pillaba me pegaría un tiro yo mismo.

Acabamos en un acogedor y cálido bar, no muy grande y casi vació a estas horas. Habían solamente tres personas mas, un tipo con sombrero, haciendo girar cartas y jugando con la baraja, como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Intercambiaba miradas hostiles con otro hombre mucho mas corpulento que estaba en la barra, llevaba una extraña escopeta de corredera en la espalda, _**a lo mejor debería haber traído mi pistola**_, no estaba listo para una pelea de bar, ni siquiera una de pequeña escala como esta. También había una chica muy atractiva, estaba acariciando con la yema de los dedos la superficie de una copa de manhatan (búsquenlo en google), jugando con la cereza que había dentro, y... tenia unas orejas y bigotes de zorro, que le dan una apariencia inocente, una inocencia que estaba seguro que no tenia. Luego me percate de que a sus espaldas se movían de un lado para otro, un montón de colas... nueve, no me parecían tan raras, mas bien bonitas.. Establecimos contacto visual, esa mirada lasciva me cautivava, tenia los ojos de un color dorado preciosos, me miraba con deseo mientras se metía la cereza en la boca, no pude sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, asi que me acerque un poco mas a Riven, cortando con el contacto visual, para dejar claras mis intenciones, no habia venido a eso.

Nos sentamos en unos taburetes a lado de la barra, nos atendió un camarero cansado, **_Vaya asco de turno. _**Pensé al verle. No entendía nada de lo que ponía en la carta, todo tenia nombres rarisimos._  
_

(Delsin) - Lo mas fuerte que tengan. - El camarero me pregunto si estaba seguro, asentí. _**Que demonios habré pedido ?**_

(Riven) - Lo compartimos ? - No pareció impresionada, así que deduje que la bebida no era para tanto.

(Delsin) - Por supuesto. - Me fije en que el chico de las cartas me miraba, con una sonrisa triunfal, sabia lo que pensaba, quería estafar-me, Damien me habia advertido sobre el, es una especie de mago, con un don por las cartas.

(Twisted) - Una partida, buen hombre ? - Me ofreció la silla de delante, me levante y me senté delante sin decir palabra.

(Riven) - Delsin, déjalo no ves que es un engaño ? - Parecía algo decepcionada.

(Delsin) - Se perfectamente lo que intenta, va ha intentar mantener a los postores jugando asta que gane la banca, en este caso el. Lo que no sabe... - Me acerque para susurrarle al oído. - Es que yo tengo todas las cartas. - Ahora Riven simplemente no veía lo que tramaba.

(Twisted) - Empecemos. - Partió la baraja con la que había estado jugando hace un rato, sabia lo que planeaba, puse todo el dinero que tenia sobre la mesa, Riven, se quedo boquiabierta y la chica de antes había puesto una silla al lado de la mesa para ver la partida, mi movimiento aturdió un poco al embaucador, pero le gustaba y lo igualo, así no perdería el tiempo quitándomelo lentamente.

Repartió las cartas de forma rápida y perfecta, las mire, doble pareja. _**Este hombre tenia escondidas las cartas de la combinación mas alta y tenia la segunda combinación mas grande, un truco muy simple.** _Devolví las cinco, para que me las cambiase, solo podía hacerlo una vez, daba igual, solo lo hice para seguirle el juego y que no notara nada raro.

Me dio otras cinco, un full, buena baraja, pero sabia que la de Twisted era mayor, asi que cogí el teléfono y empece a hacer mi magia por debajo de la mesa. Twisted revelo sus cartas con una sonrisa. - Escalera de color. - Empezó a levantarse para coger el dinero.

(Delsin) - Escalera real. - Dije girando las mías. Me levante y cogí las dos pesadas bolsas de oro.

(Twisted) - QUE... COMO HAS... MALDITO TRAMPOSO. - No le gustaba perder en su propio juego.

(Delsin) - Tramposo ? Es un juego de azar, tenias tu tantas posibilidades como yo... Verdad ? - Le encare. - A no ser que hayas hecho trampas y tengas un baraja igual que la mía bajo la manga. - Me sonrió.

(Twisted) - Me gustas chico... muy bien jugado. - Desapareció en una nube de cartas.

Me gire, y choque con la chica de las colas.

(Delsin) - Disculpa... - Dije intentando esquivarla para acercarme a Riven._** Donde esta ?** _Me choque tres veces mas con la chica que siempre se apartava en la misma direccion en la que yo intentaba esquivarla. Vi que Riven se estaba terminando la botella del licor que habíamos encargado ella sola.

(Ahri) - Perdón... me llamo Ahri. - Me tendió la mano, yo se la di. Al tocarla una extraña sensación inundo mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo respondía por si solo, sin hacer uso de la razón, Ahri se fue acercando lentamente a mi, vi a Riven coger la botella y marchar-se, **_maldita_**_** sea**,_ me resistí con todas mis fuerzas, pero era inútil, me acercaba inexorablemente a sus labios, asta que el tipo de la escopeta nos separo, rompí contacto físico y volví a controlar mi cuerpo.

(Graves) - Basta, Ahri. No ves que esta con Riven. - Ahri parecía muy enojada.

(Ahri) - Si que lo veo, simplemente me da igual, maldito agua fiestas. - farfullo mientras se alejaba.

(Graves) - Disculpa la a veces puede ser una perra insaciable y caprichosa. Graves. - Me ayudo a levantarme.

(Delsin) - Delsin, muchisimas gracias, te debo una. - Dije mientras pagaba la bebida y me marchaba corriendo en busca de Riven.

(Graves) - No lo olvidare. - Sonrió y decidió que el debía irse también.

Seguí el fuerte olor a alcohol, asta llegar a la habitacion de Riven. Apoye la frente en la puerta frustrado. Podía oír sollozos, la había hecho llorar. **_Dios, me siento como un pedazo de mierda y ni si quiera se por que._**

(Delsin) - Riven... - Tenia que explicar-le tanto.

(Riven) - PIÉRDETE... - Los sollozos se hicieron mas audibles.

(Delsin) - Riven, voy a explicarte lo que ha sucedido y si no abres la puerta, la tirare abajo. - Mientras hablaba saque la ganzúa y la pequeña navaja de mi bota y empece a forzar la puerta de forma totalmente silenciosa.

(Riven) - Ja... - Forzó una risa irónica mientras lloraba. Yo ja había abierto la puerta y entrado en silencio. - Me gustaría ver eso, estas puertas son muy gruesas y pesan una barbaridad. - Mientras decía esto de espaldas a la entrada, yo me senté en el borde de la cama en la que estaba hecha un ovillo. - Se sobresalto al sentir mi peso en el colchón. Cogió su espada, no la detuve. Apoyo la hoja en mi nuca, mientras yo tenia, los codos en mis rodillas y las manos en la frente. - Como has entrado ? -

(Delsin) - He forzado la cerradura. - Fui totalmente sincero. Riven empezó a llorar de nuevo, dejo caer la espada al suelo.

(Riven) - Vete por favor... y no vuelvas. - Cada una de esas palabras, se clavaban en mi corazón, como las dagas de mi otra vecina.

(Delsin) - No quieres saber la verdad ? Todos merecen saberla. - Me recordó a lo que le dije a Katarina en nuestro primer encuentro.

(Riven) - Pero no todos quieren oírla. - Su cabeza descansaba boca abajo en la almohada.

(Delsin) - Si esa es tu decisión... - Me levante dispuesto a irme, con tal de dejar de hacer daño a la mujer que amo.

(Riven) - Espera... explícate. - Se sentó y se aparto las lagrimas.

(Delsin) - Por donde empiezo ? - Dije, sentándome a su lado, intentando no establecer contacto visual, me dolía mucho ver a gente tan dura como Riven o Diana, en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

(Riven) - Diana... - Sabia cual era el punto, el beso.

(Delsin) - Ya lo hablamos ella y yo, fue un error cometido en un momento de confusión, no significa nada. - Intente ser rápido y directo.

(Riven) - Hace unas horas oí gritar a alguien en tu habitación... - Le molestaba hablar del tema.

(Delsin) - Era una asesina llamada, Shauna Vayne, se había colado en mi habitación dispuesta a matarme, porque me acusaba de utilizar magia oscura. Para averiguar todo eso tuve que torturarla un poco, siento las molestias. - De repente estaba muy enfadada.

(Riven) - Vienes aquí a explicarme esto para que te perdone, justo después de enrollarte con Ahri. - Ahora sus ojos brillaban con un ardiente color, mas oscuro de lo normal y que se moria por echarme las manos al cuello. Sentía terror, puro terror.

(Delsin) - Ahri me hechizo y Graves nos separo antes de que me obligase a hacer cualquier cosa. No paso nada. - Ha estas alturas de la conversación, estaba pegado a la pared, delante de una muy furiosa Riven que se apagaba por momentos.


	18. Capitulo 18

Riven estaba de rodillas en la cama, se tapo la cara con las manos para que no la viese en ese estado y empezó a llorar otra vez, cada sollozo era como un duro golpe para mi, No entendía por que lloraba, solo había aclarado las cosas, explicándole que no había hecho absolutamente nada con absolutamente nadie. No sabia que decir o hacer para consolarla. Me inundo una opresiva sensación de impotencia.

(Riven) - Mira en que me has convertido ? - Dijo, apartando las manos dejando que las lagrimas circulasen libremente, mientras me dirigia una mirada de desesperación y sobretodo frustracion. - Hace unos días podía partir a un hombre por la mitad sin pestañear y ahora... Por dios, mírame, estoy llorando en mi cama hecha un ovillo y todo por... por... - La abrace, pude sentir el peso de su cabeza en mi hombro y como temblaba mientras intentaba contener los sollozos, le apreté con un poco mas de fuerza hacia mi, note que dejo de llorar, sonreí, se sentía bien estar tan cerca de ella ahora que había parado.

(Delsin) - Riven he de decirte algo... - **_Por que me esta costando tantísimo ? -_ **yo te... - Un ronquido me interrumpió. - Riven ? - La aleje un poco de mi, a la vez que echaba atrás la cabeza, Con mucha delicadeza y despacito, efectivamente estaba dormida.

Le aparte un mechón de pelo de la cara, para verla mejor, sus mejillas estaban de un vivo color carmesí, no se si de vergüenza, por llorar o... por el alcohol, vi la botella en el suelo. Deje a Riven recostada en el colchón y le tape con las sabanas. Me dieron ganas de estirarme a su lado, pero recordando lo sucedido con Diana, preferí dejarlo pasar. Me levante, dispuesto a irme, sin querer le di un toque con el pie a la botella, la recogí y me fije en que quedaba un poco del licor, me lo bebí de un trago.

(Delsin) - Por dios, esta mierda ardeeeeee. - susurre, conteniendome para no gritarlo, _**como ha podido beberse toda la botella ?** _La deje en la mesita y me dispuse a marcharme, me gire por ultima vez. - Dulces sueños, Riven. -

Cerré la puerta despacio y me puse delante de la mía, pero cuando intente coger las llaves... no estaban, alguien abrió la puerta desde dentro. Era esa chica... Ahri, **_como ha entrado ?_**

(Ahri) - Buscas esto ? - Dijo, sujetando bien alto las llaves para que las viese. Me las debió quitar en el bar.

Iba a protestar y echarla, asta que me lanzo un beso, pero no un beso normal era una especie de proyectil, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, esquivarlo fue imposible, impacto de lleno en mi pecho y volvió de nuevo esa sensación... no podía controlarme, mis piernas no obedecían mis ordenes, solo se acercaban a Ahri, su risa llena de lujuria resonó en mis orejas, toda mi fuerza de voluntad no funcionaba, tenia que buscar algo para romper el hechizo un recuerdo, algo... lo que sea que hiciese a mi cuerpo reaccionar, que me obligase a recuperar el control, en este periodo de tiempo ja estaba justo delante de Ahri mirándola a los ojos, cada vez que la miraba o tocaba, resistirse era mas difícil, tenia que detener esto YA, me obligue a visualizar el primer momento en el que mis ojos se encontraron con los de Riven y después la primera vez que oí su risa, al revivir lo sucedido no hace ni cinco minutos, cuando la sostenía en brazos mientras lloraba, recupere el control sobre mi, lo hice cuando estaba a punto de besar a Ahri, otro sentimiento se apodero de mi cuerpo, pero esta vez no era un hechizo, era pura ira.

Agarre a Ahri del cuello, era frágil, podría haberla matado ahí mismo, con un poco mas de presión en el sitio adecuado, me controle todo lo que pude, solo para estamparla contra la pared de detrás, haciendo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, después de eso, volví a cerrar la mano sobre su frágil cuello no dejando que entrase oxigeno, sus brazos empezaron a luchar inútilmente contra mis fuertes manos, no pude negar el placer de hacerle sentir la misma impotencia a la que ella me había sometido segundos atrás, pensé en dejarla morir de nuevo, de esa forma tan cruel... lentamente. Pero afloje la presión, tosió un poco por la repentina entrada de aire, lo que la chica no sabia es que se me había ocurrido algo peor, cogí mi cuchillo de la mesita, al mismo tiempo que con mi codo retenía a Ahri contra la pared.

Clave el cuchillo a pocos centimetros de su cabeza, haciendo que cerrase los ojos por el susto, unas lagrimas se empezaron a deslizar por las mejillas de Ahri, la tenia totalmente donde jo quería, contra las cuerdas. Cogí un mechero del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, al encenderlo los ojos de Ahri se abrieron, no sabia lo que iba a hacer, no le iba a gustar eso seguro, arranque el cuchillo de la pared, y pase la hoja por encima de la llama.

(Ahri) - Q-Que haces ? - Pregunto, podía sentir su miedo, seguía llorando.

(Delsin) - Calentar la hoja, para que cuando te corte, la herida se cauterice al instante y no te desangres, no quiero que mueras y te pierdas todo el espectáculo... - Una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en mi rostro, mientras la hoja se calentaba, Ahri susurraba suplicas. **_espera... que estoy haciendo._ - **Empecemos por esa cara de zorra. - Dije mientras acercaba el filo del cuchillo a su ojo izquierdo, las lagrimas seguían escapando de el. Pero sus ojos seguían clavados en el cuchillo que se acercaba inexorablemente, me detuve a un centímetro de su ojo, ja había dejado de forcejear rindiéndose y aceptando su destino. **_Por que hago esto... cada vez que alguien ataque a Riven o a mi relación con ella, voy a estar dispuesto a matarlo__ ?_ **Mi voz recupero un tono calmado y la sonrisa sádica desapareció, aleje el cuchillo de Ahri, y le solté del cuello, con cuidado de no hacerla caer. -Dios, L-Lo siento... he perdido el control. - Deje caer el cuchillo en la mesa. Estubo un buen rato tosiendo, recuperando el aliento y secandose lagrimas.

(Ahri) -Es Riven verdad ? ... la amas. - Asentí. - Entonces, lo siento, te pido disculpas. - Se levanto y agacho la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. - Gracias por no torturarme... supongo. - Dijo riendo un poco... no tardo en volver la sonrisa triste.

(Delsin) - Casi te torturo asta la muerte y me das las gracias ? eso no tiene sentido. - Ahora si que necesitaba una copa. - Pero... por que me hechizas, que ganas tu ? -

(Ahri) - Nada en especial simplemente pareces apuesto y jo necesitada. - **_Tiene que ser tan directa_ ?** - No es nada personal contra Riven. - No se porque, pero me tranquilizo bastante oír eso.

(Delsin) - Siento haberte tratado así Ahri... pero dejemos lo de los hechizos por favor. No fuerces a la gente a hacer cosas que no quiere, nunca sale bien. -

(Ahri) - Buen consejo. - Dijo apartándose las pocas lagrimas que quedaban. - Entonces... mejor me voy. - Se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió, la gire, y la bese, espere asta que ella empezase a devolver el beso, entonces la aparte un poco, lo suficiente para que estuviese en el otro lado del marco de la puerta.

(Delsin) - Ahora que se que estas necesitada... también se que hacerte esto es peor que cualquier cosa que te pueda hacer con un cuchillo. - La idea que se me había ocurrido si que era increíblemente cruel.

(Ahri) - Que quieres decir con ... - La interrumpí cerrando de un portazo, riéndome sin control desde el otro lado de la puerta. - QUEEEE ? - Empezó a aporrear la puerta con las manos. - DELSIN SAL AQUÍ AHORA MISMO Y HAZME EL AMOR... NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARME ASÍ MALDITO. DELSIIIIIN - Yo por mi parte estaba en el suelo tirado, riéndome. Escuche sus pisotones enfurecidos alejarse y entre de nuevo en mi habitación dispuesto a acostarme, me detuve al ver unas esposas en la mesita. _**SE PUEDE SABER **_**_QUE DEMONIOS PENSABA HACERME ESA ?_**


	19. Capitulo 19

Me levante, abriendo los ojos lentamente, los rayos de sol, que se deslizaban entre las cortinas, me despertaron.

(Damien) - ¡ DELSIN ! - Me caí de la cama del susto, _**me esta gritando... mentalmente ? **_

(Delsin) - Que ? - Respondí, frotándome la frente, donde me había dado el golpe.

(Damien) - Donde estas ? Te tengo que invocar en 10 minutos ! - Deje de escucharlo a partir de ese momento, comenzo la carrera, corrí al baño me lave la cara y los dientes, escupí el cepillo y volví a la habitación, me puse los pantalones a toda velocidad y abrí la puerta del armario donde guardaba mi coraza de combate, estaba hecha de un polímero muy ligero y resistente, me cubría el torso y la espalda, encima la camisa y sobre todo eso me puse el pequeño chaleco del que colgaban las granadas, me coloque la chaqueta, me ate el pañuelo y me subí la capucha. Por ultimo cogí la pistolera y me la acople, agarre la foto que había debajo y la mire por ultima vez antes de meterla en la cartera.

Abrí la puerta, la cerré a mis espaldas y empece a correr en dirección a la cafetería, al llegar pude ver a Darius, con unas vendas en la nariz, al lado de su hermano el capullo y de un tipo bastante siniestro con un bastón y un cuervo en el hombro. Todos me miraron, no me moleste en analizar sus miradas, me pare delante del bufe y cogí una manzana, empece a devorarla en el camino de vuelta, cuando llegue a la puerta de la sala de invocación vi que Katarina estaba a punto de entrar, se fijo en como miraba alrededor y me pregunto que hacia, tenia la boca llena, así que le señale la manzana que había devorado y me entendió.

(Katarina) - KOG'MAW COMIDA. - Grito al aire, me limite a mirarla confuso, de golpe, corriendo por el pasadizo, apareció una bestia que andaba a cuatro patas y que dejaba que una especie de ácido, muy corrosivo, se derramase de su boca. - lanzale la manzana o te arrancara todo el brazo. - Dijo entre risas, Hice lo que dijo y lance la manzana, ese bicho no hizo mas que saltar y morderla al vuelo, después se marcho por donde había venido, sin hacer o decir nada mas. Trague la manzana que me quedaba en la boca.

(Delsin) - Gracias... - Abrió la puerta y entramos juntos. - Me acompañaras en el campo de batalla o seras el objetivo de mis balas ? -

(Katarina) - Voy en tu equipo, tranquilo todavía no sentirás el frió tacto de mi acero. - Sonreímos de la misma manera.

Mi hermano volvía a ser mi invocador, me pregunte si seria así en todos los combates, me dio instrucciones para ponerme en una de las 2 plataformas azules, pude ver a mis compañeros de equipo, estaba un tipo grande, moreno, con una capa azul y con una espadón gigantesco, que se esforzaba por no mirar a la pelirroja que tenia al lado, Katarina.

Despues había una mujer con el pelo... azul ?, que estaba... flotando ? y que llevaba un extraño instrumento, parecido a un arpa, que también flotaba, _**realmente este lugar me esta haciendo mucho menos impresionable**_, al ver que la estaba mirando, la chica se sonrojo un poco, me sonrió mientras saludaba con la mano, era muy bella y parecia inocente, _**inocente de verdad, no como Ahri,**_ le correspondí con el mismo gesto. Continue andando hacia el borde opuesto de la plataforma pasando por delante de todos ellos, la ultima era una mujer bajita, con un pelo blanco como el de Riven, pero ella lo dejaba suelto y largo, tenia unos ojos azules muy brillantes, la piel muy clara y llevaba un arco impresonante, hecho de puro hielo, colgado a sus espalda, llevaba una capucha azul, que le daba un aspecto timido. Al ponerme a su lado, le tendí la mano.

(Delsin) - _Delsin, el pulso firme. - _Dije bastante orgulloso de mi nuevo titulo.

(Ashe) - _Ashe, la arquera de hielo. -_ Al tocar sus finos dedos, el frió recorrió mi columna, ella al ver mi reacción aparto rápidamente la mano, con una risa nerviosa. - Lo siento. -

(Delsin) - No... tranquila solo me sorprendió. - Le sonreí. - Encantado. - Simplemente asintió.

Parecía un poco nerviosa, _**sera lesbiana, **_ese fugaz pensamiento se esfumo en menos de un segundo, vi entrar a un tipo gigantesco que llevaba un casco metálico barbaro y una hombrera y guantelete izquierdos del mismo aspecto, se acerco a la plataforma, le dio un carcaj con una extrañas flechas de hielo a Ashe y le deseo suerte. Tenia una sonrisa sincera, Ashe también. Al verlo salir por la puerta, pregunte.

(Delsin) - Novio ? -

(Ashe) - Marido -

(Delsin) - Matrimonio concertado ? - No me gustaba la idea, pero en un mundo casi totalmente atascado en el feudalismo, era algo bastante habitual.

(Ashe) - Si. -

(Delsin) - Y eres feliz con el ? - Por desgracia en un matrimonio concertado, ese tipo de menesteres se dejan de lado. Tardo en responder. - Discúlpame, no pretendía inmiscuirme. -

(Ashe) - Si, soy feliz... en un principio pensé que lo hacia solo por el bien de mi pueblo, pensé que seria un idiota descerebrado... pero lo cierto es que es una persona atenta, inteligente y dulce... en la guerra es tan distinto... todo ira y rabia. - No me lo esperaba. Pero desde luego no quiero encontrarme a tal mastodonte en combate , tendre cuidado de no hacerle enfadar... ni a su mujer con arco y flechas.

(Delsin) - Felicidades. - Le sonreí, mientras empezaba el proceso de invocación.

_Bienvenidos a la grieta del Invocador_

Odio cada una de las sensaciones que inundan mi cuerpo durante esos 3 segundos, en los que no estas en ningun sitio exactamente, solo vacio.

Aparecí en la base, mi hermano se dedico a comprar los objetos iniciales, mientras yo discutía con los demás miembros del equipo.

(Delsin) - De acuerdo, entonces Ashe a la linea de abajo con... - mire a la chica flotante y tan maja, sin conseguir una respuesta.

(Sona) - _Sona, Virtuosa de las cuerdas. - _Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no movía los labios,_** como lo hace ?**_ Ashe tuvo que leerme la mirada.

(Ashe) - Sona, es muda, no puede hablar, se comunica telepaticamente, pero solo puede hacerlo en los campos de la justicia. -

(Delsin)_ - _Wow, impresionante, encantado de conocerte... - Pobre chica, lo debe haber pasado mal. - por donde iba ? A si... Katarina al medio y el tipo grandullón a la linea superior. -

(Garen)_ - _La gente me suele llamar Garen. -

(Katarina)_ - _Así ? quien tipo grandullón ? - Dijo riendo mientras se dirigía hacia mid.

(Garen)_ - _Procura no quedarte atrás con los súbditos - sonrió a la vez que corría hacia top.

(Katarina)_ - _Cállate, solo fue una vez y sabes tan bien como yo que por culpa del Jungla, el mid contrario estaba fedeado. - Se comunicaron por el chat grupal, sin necesidad de estar cerca para oírse.

(Delsin) - Y yo... que demonios hago ? - No había lineas disponibles. Ashe le dijo a Sona que fuese de camino a bot

(Ashe) -Te toca de jungla, tu trabajo es ir por el bosque matando a los monstruos que lo habitan para subir de nivel, es decir no mates súbditos en una linea, a menos que no haya otro aliado, cuando estés listo y hayas desbloqueado todas tus habilidades, simplemente tienes que ayudar a los campeones que necesiten ayuda en sus respectivas lineas, emboscando y tendiendo trampas al enemigo. - Me paso una especie de pergamino. - toma esto, están anotados la posición de todos los monstruos y las ventajas mágicas que te otorgan. -

(Delsin) - Muchísimas gracias, Ashe, no se como agradecértelo. -

(Ashe) - Haciendo bien tu trabajo. - Sonrió y se marcho con su compañera.

Por fin a llegado la hora de demostrar de que soy capaz, cumpliría con mi tarea y traería la victoria a mi equipo, me adentre en la oscuridad del bosque.


	20. Capitulo 20

Mientras mi hermano me daba instrucciones sobre como junglear, jo termine con los lobos, me dijo que me hiciera el azul, asi que mire su posición en el pergamino que me entrego Ashe y me dirigí hacia allí, **_Tendré que memorizarlo._ **Cuando llegue al destino, me encontré con un golem gigantesco, hecho de piedra, con un solo "ojo" que brillaba azul, _**supongo que sera poder arcano.**_

(Damien)_** - **_En cuanto lo hayas derrotado, te otorgara un bufo, que consiste en regeneración de mana y una reducción de 20% de enfriamiento de todas las habilidades, lo cual te es muy útil. - Parecía un premio jugoso, pero se veía inalcanzable.

(Delsin) - Damien... esa cosa esta hecha de piedra, mis balas no lo atravesaran, como lo derroto ? - Realmente parecía indestructible y estaba acompañado de otros dos monstruos, con aspecto de lagarto, mas pequeños.

(Damien) - Dispara-le al orbe azul que tiene en la cabeza, es su punto débil. -

(Delsin) - Todos tenemos uno. - Me escondí en un matorral cercano y me prepare. Me iba a lanzar al combate cuando escuche unos pasos, me detuve a analizar el sonido y descubrir de donde procedía, al verla pasar a pocos metros a mi izquierda, me detuve en seco, no me había visto dentro del matorral.

(Damien) - Creo... que va ha intentar robarte el azul. - _**Decisión incorrecta.**_ - A que esperas para atacarla ? -

(Delsin) - Dejare que haga el trabajo duro y cuando este a punto de derrotar al azul, la ejecuto cruelmente. - Un tiro en la nuca, no era la forma mas bonita de morir, pero la mas fácil de asesinar.

(Damien) - A veces das miedo, lo sabes ? - Era una pregunta retorica, me acomode y observe a la mujer, tenia el pelo rosa, que le llegaba asta los hombros y un tatuaje en el que ponía VI o un seis en números romanos, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Lo mas impresionante de la chica era que llevaba una especie de guanteletes propulsados, absurdamente grandes, parecía imposible que pudiera cargarlos.

Cuando el gigantesco golem llacia en el suelo, moribundo, ella se preparo para ejecutarlo, dejo de moverse cuando la bala entro limpiamente por la base de su cráneo. Cayo en seco al suelo.

(Narradora) - PRIMERA SANGRE. - Me acerque mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en un haz de luz azul, me fije en el golem que no tenia piernas, la mujer se las había reventado a puñetazos, literalmente. Le pegue un tiro en el centro del orbe azul, que exploto como si estuviera hecho de cristal, descubrí que el color azul de su ojo ERA el bufo, me envolvió esa misma aura azul y una especie de piedras rúnicas empezaron a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. - Vale, ya puedes lanzar granadas de fragmentacion y con este bufo, con mucha mas regularidad. - Tal vez si que hubiese valido la pena.

(Delsin) - Y ahora que ? - Mi hermano me siguió indicando que campamentos atacar y conseguí llegar a desbloquear todas mis habilidades y ha conseguir el bufo rojo, que me otorgaba daño adicional y hacia que mis ataques frenasen al enemigo.

(Damien) - Vale, le he dicho a los invocadores de Sona y Ashe que se dirigan al Dragón, lo vamos a matar, ve a ayudarlas. - Asentí y empece mi marcha a través de la jungla, me dispuse a cruzar el carril de mid cuando vi que Katarina estaba intentando defenderse de los ataques de una especie de maga oscura y de la chica de los puños absurdamente grandes. - Vi y Leblanc están dando problemas en mid. - Deduje que Vi era la de los puños, por el tatuaje y Leblanch tenia una maquiavelica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras disparaba una especie de proyectiles oscuros, con su vara. _**Por que viste como una prostituta ?**_

(Delsin) - Dile a Katarina que me voy a acercar por la izquierda y que si ve algo en forma de piña caer al suelo, que se aleje. - Mientras decía eso saque una granada y le quite la anilla, pero mantuve el seguro apretado, calcule el lanzamiento y fue justo a donde yo quería, entre la maga y la puños-grandes, Katarina se teletransporto a unos metros de seguridad, mientras una gigantesca explosión envolvía a las dos chicas, a la maga no se la podía distinguir, Pero Vi se había cubierto con los puños y había salido volando unos metros, maldecía a nadie en concreto, mientras se levantaba y me buscaba, salí del matorral y empece a disparar, se cubrió con los puños y se acerco.

(Vi) - TU... eres el maldito cobarde que me disparo por la espalda. - Mientras hablaba le dispare a las rodillas, una la llevaba con blindaje y la bala reboto, pero en la otra no llevaba nada y la atraveso limpiamente, haciendo que se cayese, me pare a unos metros, al ver lo que tramaba. - Que pasa ? no tienes valor de terminar el trabajo. -

(Delsin) - No, es que como estas cargando los puños para darme en cuanto me acerque, prefiero que Katarina lo haga.- Mientras hablaba una cuchilla emergía del pecho de Vi, mientras se colapsaba en el suelo le dije. - No parece que seas mucho mas difícil cara a cara. - Sonreí y me pidió que me acercara, no soy de los que le niegan un deseo a un moribundo, así que lo hice, _**Espero que no me**_**_ bese_.**

(Vi)** - **Que... te... den. - _**Elegante asta el final,**_ estaba muy cabreada.

(Delsin) - Necesitas algo mas Katarina ? -

(Katarina) - No, ya has echo bastante por aqui, Gracias. - Otra vez esa fugaz sonrisa.

Katarina empezó a empujar la linea y ha destruir la torreta enemiga y yo me dirigí a Dragón. Sona y Ashe esperaban en la entrada de la cuenca donde el Dragón habitaba.

(Ashe) - Porque has tardado tanto ? - Sonrió al ver los dos bufos girando a mi alrededor.

(Delsin) - He tenido que ayudar a Katarina. - Sona asintió y miro hacia el dragón. - Vamos, yo llamare su atención.

Empece a disparar al dragón, intentando buscar un hueco entre sus escamas, al ver que se giraba hacia mi empece a correr alejándome de las chicas para que pudieran atacarlo sin peligro. El Dragón empezó a escupir andanadas de fuego que recorrían el espacio que había ocupado segundos atrás, mientras recargaba detrás de una roca, me fije en que sona atacaba, creando ondas de sonido... MATA CON SONIDO ! Al recibir unos cuantos flechazos de Ashe el dragón se giro para enfrentarlas, estaba malherido y no me miraba así que saque una granada aturdidora para que no pudiese hacerle nada a Ashe, que lo mato sin ningun problema. Nos retiramos cada uno a nuestra linea con todo el oro recolectado, yo me teletransporte a base, mientras regeneraba las pocas quemaduras que me había provocado el fuego. Mi hermano se dispuso a comprar, Garen se materializo a mi lado agotado y recuperando el aliento.

(Garen) - Se están haciendo al Baron tenemos que impedírselo, si lo consiguen las cosas se decantaran hacia su favor. - Se preparo para la batalla, seguí las instrucciones que me dio mi hermano y me comunique telepaticamente con Ashe.

(Delsin) - ASHEEEE! - Me di cuenta de que no hacia falta gritar. - Perdón. -

(Ashe) - Que pasa ? por que me gritas en la cabeza ? - Yo tampoco pensé que diría eso jamas.

(Delsin) - Se están haciendo... como lo has llamado ? - Pregunte a Garen.

(Garen) - Barón Nashor. -

(Delsin) - Se están haciendo Barón, alguna idea ? -

(Ashe) - Mmmm... chicos id, llamad su atención y apartadlos del barón. - _**Como que "llamad su atencion."**_

(Delsin) - No acabo de entender la mecánica del plan. -

(Ashe) - TU HAZLO. -

(Delsin) - Espero que sepas lo que te haces... - Me dirigí a Garen. - Vamos y los distraemos para alejarlos del Barón. - Parecía lógico pero no entendía el papel de Ashe en todo esto.

(Garen) - Que ? A que se refiere exactamente con "distraer" ? -**_ No creo que nos vaya a gustar._**

(Delsin) - Si lo supiera te lo diría. -

Cuando llegamos a donde Garen decia haberlo visto todo, lo confirmamos, todo el equipo enemigo estaba atacando a... lo que deduzco que es el Baron, era un gusano gigante morado, con muchos ojos verdes y que no hacia mas que escupir una especie de acido y dar mordiscos a diestro y siniestro.

(Delsin) - Vale, como los distraemos ? -

(Garen) - Que te parece si saltamos disparando y cortando como locos, mientras gritamos sedientos de sangre ! -

(Delsin) - Buen plan. - Salimos del arbusto yo ataque a Leblanc y a una especie de troll con una maza de hielo gigante. Leblanc murió, pero el troll no parecían haberse percatado de los impactos. Mientras retrocedía, pude ver como Garen gritaba "DEMACIAAAA" a la vez atravesaba la densa Y dorada armadura de... esa mujer, de la que me hablo Diana... Leona ! Su cuerpo inerte cayo al suelo, mientras Vi, el troll y una chica con un rifle de francotirador, **_Si me la presentan, algún día le tengo que enseñar lo que es un rifle de francotirador de verdad. _**Se reagrupaban para contraatacar y contener al Barón.

(Delsin) - Ashe, sea lo que sea lo que vas a hacer, seria un muy buen momento para hacerlo, YA. - En cuanto termine la frase, una gigantesca flecha de hielo, atraveso al gusano, matándolo y envolviéndonos con su bufo. - NO ME LO PUEDO CREER ! FUNCIONO ! - Grite, mientras chocaba la mano con Garen.

(Garen) - SOMOS UNOS ESTRATEGAS, HEMOS JUGADO CON SUS MENTES. - Nos detuvimos al ver a los tres campeones enemigos mirándonos.

(Vi) - Tenéis el bufo, pero nosotros somos tres y estáis muuuuuy jodidos. - Una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su boca y empezó a preparar los puños para cargar.

(Delsin) - Garen, retirada estratégica ? - Me dirigí a mi compañero mientras andaba lentamente hacia atrás.

(Garen) - Retirada estratégica. - Empezamos a correr a toda velocidad por la jungla evitando disparos. - Recuerda esto Delsin, yonunca me retiro, solo ataco en la dirección opuesta, DEMACIA ! - Garen empezó a correr mucho mas rápido.

(Delsin) - QUEEEE ? COMO DEMONIOS HACES ESO ? NO ME ABANDONES AQUÍ ! MALDITO TRAIDOR ! - Cogi una granada aturdidora y la lanze a mis espaldas, frenando a mis perseguidores y permitiendome escapar metiendome en mid, a cubierto bajo una torre. Me senté apoyado en la estructura, mientras mi hermano me felicitaba por la jugada. Katarina se sentó a mi lado, los minions estaban cargándose la ultima torre de mid. Mientras otra oleada de minions pasaba delante de nosotros, firmes, sin desviarse ni un milímetro de su trayectoria habitual.

(Katarina) - Buen trabajo ahí fuera, eres un buen jungla. - Creo que vi otra sonrisa.

(Delsin) - Por que lo dices ? si solo ayude a tu linea. Oh, espera lo dices por que SOLO ayudo a tu linea. - Le devolví otra sonrisa. - Se lo contare a Garen, seguro que le encanta saber que eres la única que me necesita. - _**  
**_

(Garen) - Me llamaste ? Que tienes que decirme ? - Volvio de base.

(Katarina) -No, nada. - Dijo rapidisimo y ruborizada por completo, note su hoja en mi espalda y me puse tenso. - Verdad que si, Delsin. - Me miro con esa sonrisa, no sabia si estaba fingiendo o era una sonrisa sincera, pero me hizo sonrojar.

(Delsin) - Si, nada de nada... traidor. - En cuanto Garen se marcho con una sonora carcajada, agarre la muñeca de Katarina y la retorzi obligandola a girarse y a soltar la espada, la qual cogi antes de que cayese al suelo , tenia a Katarina inmobilizada, me acerque para susurrar-le. - No vuelvas a hacer eso. - Me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, de lo bien que olia y de que su pulso estaba por las nubes, y de que el mio tambien estaba disparado. La solte rapidamente y intente olvidar-lo. Ella estaba tan sonrojada como yo, le devolvi su espada intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

(Katarina) - Si no me miras, me vas a sacar un ojo. - Levante la vista para ver como me sonreia otra vez._** Deja de hacer eso ! por favor !**_

(Delsin) - Si... lo siento toma. - Le di su espada. - Uy parece que Ashe me necesita, me tengo que ir. - Me aleje lo mas rapido que pude, **_que demonios ha sido eso ?_**

(Ashe) - NO DE ESO NADA - En cuanto llegue a bot, le tape la boca a Ashe. Sona se comunico conmigo telepaticamente.

(Sona) - Tu y Katarina... teneis algo ? -

(Delsin) - QUE ? NO ! - Ashe empezo a reirse.

(Ashe) - Sona estas celosa ? - Ella se giro con los mofletes inflados y continuo sosteniendo la linea. - Se puede palpar la tension sexual entre tu y Katarina. Si no quieres que Talon se te eche encima yo me alejaria de ella. - Me caia demasiado bien Talon, nunca le haria algo asi.

(Delsin) - Somos amigos, que quieres que haga ? - Se puso seria de repente.

(Ashe) - No lo estropees Delsin, es feliz con Talon. -

(Delsin) - Odio cuando tienes razon. - Me meti de nuevo en jungla sin decir una palabra mas.


	21. Capitulo 21

En cuanto regresamos a la plataforma de invocación, la gente empezó a aplaudirme, realmente había sido un combate duro, pero la victoria había sido arrolladora, creo que no me mataron ni una sola vez, había sido una victoria perfecta, yo y mis compañeros, fuimos al bar, a celebrar nuestro triunfo, de camino, me encontré a Riven, tenia una cara de cansancio inigualable y parecía estar sufriendo resaca.

(Delsin) - RIVEN - Grite desde lejos, se acerco y prácticamente susurro.

(Riven) - No grites, me encuentro fatal y me duele la cabeza. - Se tapo las orejas al acercarse el grupo que me rodeaba, _**Menuda resaca le espera.**_

(Delsin) - Iba a invitarte a unas copas, pero no parece adecuado, así que... - Se me vino una idea a la cabeza. - Chicos seguid sin mi enseguida os alcanzo. - Grite a la multitud, se despidieron y alejaron. - Tienes alguna invocación ? -

(Riven) - No, solo salí para felicitarte por... whoa que estas haciendo ? - Dijo cuando la levante del suelo.

(Delsin) - Llevarte a tu habitación, te meterás en la cama te tomaras una infusión y descansaras. - Decía que la bajase, pero no ofrecía ninguna resistencia. Me pare en su puerta y ella la abrió, riéndose de la situación mientras entrabamos, sin querer le di contra una pared.

(Riven) - AU! -

(Delsin) - Lo siento, este pasillo es mas estrecho de lo que recordaba. - La lance a la cama entre risas, y le tape, le prepare una infusión y le puse un trapo húmedo en la cabeza. Cuando termine, se me quedo mirando un rato, me estaba sonrojando por momentos, agache un poco la cabeza para que la tapase un poco el pañuelo.

(Riven) - No te puedes esconder siempre tras un pañuelo. -

(Delsin) - Nos jugamos algo. - Le sonreí, pero era mas una sonrisa triste. Me levante para terminar con el silencio incomodo. - Tengo la sensación de que te gusta que te cuide... bueno eso es todo, bebe mucha agua y a menos que quieras que te de yo las duchas de agua fría, me voy. - Me pare en la puerta y la mire con una ceja alzada, esperando una respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos Riven lo entendió.

(Riven) - POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ME VAS A DUCHAR ! - Estaba roja como un tomate, no pude evitar reírme de nuevo. - Pero... - Me detuve en la puerta y regrese. Hundió la cabeza en las sabanas. - quédate. - Casi lo susurraba.

(Delsin) - Como ? - Lo había oído a la primera, solo quería regocijarme un poco del hecho de que me necesitase.

(Riven) - Quédate... por favor. - Estaba un poco irritada, sabia que lo hacia a propósito.

(Delsin) - Te importaría tocar aquí. - le indique un sitio en la pantalla de mi móvil. Lo hizo y se reprodujo el vídeo que grabo mi hermano ayer de ella y Katarina, pidiendo por favor por algo, que se había negado a contarme. Me echo una mirada asesina mientras yo me frotaba las lagrimas de risa que se me escapaban. - Lo siento, me moría por una oportunidad de usarlo. No me importa quedarme. - Le sonreí y me sente en la cama a lado de su cuerpo estirado, apoye la espalda en el cabezal y me acomode a su lado.

Saque un pergamino que me había dejado mi hermano, lo abrí y lo empece a memorizar, era un mapa de Runaterra, me lo había aprendido casi todo, lo cierto es que solo existía un continente, dos islas y unas pocas ciudades estado, la mayoría de la población vivía dispersada entre los territorios que separan cada ciudad.

(Riven) - Gracias... - Interrumpió. Acercándose un poco a mi. - Por quedarte y cuidarme, no tengo mucha gente en la que confiar. - Agacho la cabeza, pero esta vez era tristeza no vergüenza, lo que la obligaba a hacerlo.

(Delsin) - Porque te llaman _la desterrada ? - _Guarde el pergamino y la mire. No parecía dispuesta a hablar del tema. - Solo quiero conocerte un poco mejor, pero tengo la sensación de que me ocultas concretamente tu pasado, por que ? -

(Riven) - No quiero que me juzgues, ni yo quiero indagar en el. - Parecía ensayado. Pero me di cuenta de que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, yo tampoco le he explicado nada a nadie... excepto a Diana tal vez.

(Delsin) - Perdón, no debí exigirte nada, yo he echo lo mismo. - Mire hacia otro lado.

(Riven) - Tranquilo, Katarina y yo se lo pedimos educadamente a Damien y el nos contó todo lo que sabia de ti, no fue exactamente un interrogatorio. - Rió un poco, por mi reacción.

(Delsin) - QUE ? MALDITO BOCAZAS. - Suspire. - Pero lo cierto, es que ahora no tienes nada con lo que excusarte, tu lo sabes todo sobre mi, ahora te toca a ti explicarte. -

(Riven) - Lo cierto es que, tu hermano no sabe tanto de ti como creía. - Quería rellenar los huecos que mi hermano había dejado.

(Delsin) - Alguna laguna ? - Respondería a todas sus preguntas y luego llegaría su turno.

(Riven) - Durante los dos años que no estuviste con tu hermano, que te paso ? Damien dice que cambiaste mucho y que tratas de ocultarlo. - Tenia toda la razón.

(Delsin) - Me aliste en el ejercito, un año y medio después me echaron. trabaje de asesino y mercenario, compre una casa para mi y Damien, me pelee con abogados para conseguir su custodia y ... - El recuerdo asalto mi mente. Y me hizo callar - ate cabos sueltos. - su mirada decía que quería información mas concreta, quería detalles. - Ahora tu. - No quería profundizar mas sin saber que ocultaba.

(Riven) - No tengo otra opción. Verdad ? - Negué con la cabeza ligeramente. Empezó. - No recuerdo mucho de mi juventud, recuerdo vivir en las calles durante mucho tiempo, jamas conocí a mis padres... - Un breve silencio inundo la habitación. - Me dejaron alistarme en el ejercito a los 16 años... - _**Compartimos un pasado similar**_. Pensé. - En Noxus cualquier ciudadano puede alzarse con el poder, independientemente de su raza, sexo o estatus social; tan solo importa su fuerza. Creyendo firmemente en este ideal, dedique toda mi vida a servir como soldado, obligándome a dominar el peso de una espada que era tan grande como yo misma. - **_O tal vez no._ **Sonreí. - Era implacable y eficaz como guerrera, pero... mi auténtica fuerza residía en mi convicción. - Me miro segura de lo que decía. -Me adentraba en las batallas sin que mi mente albergase una sombra de duda. - Sus puños se cerraron y apretaron bajo las sabanas. - Me convertí en una líder entre los míos, "la imagen ideal del espíritu noxiano". Así me llamaban. - Una risa ahogada salio de entre sus labios. - el Alto Mando me condecoró con esa espada rúnica de piedra negra, forjada y encantada con hechicería noxiana. Que ves justo ahí. - Señalo al arma apoyada en la mesita de noche. - El arma era más pesada que un escudo y casi igual de ancha... Perfecta para mis gustos. - Lo cierto es que seguía pareciéndome imposible, que por mucha practica que tenga esta mujer, pueda levantar esa espada, ELLA pesa menos que esa espada, _**como podia empuñarla con una sola mano ? -**_ Poco después, me enviaron a Jonia como parte de la invasión noxiana. - Cerro los ojos, intentando no visualizar los momentos que relataba. - Lo que empezó como una guerra, pronto se convirtió en exterminio. Mis soldados solo seguían a las terribles máquinas de guerra zaunitas a través de campos de muerte. - Entendía casi todo lo que me explicaba, gracias a que ahora conocía las ciudades estado y los conflictos que las envuelven. Aunque ahora mismo preferiría no hacerlo. - No se parecía en nada al glorioso combate para el que tanto había entrenado. Cumplí con desgana las órdenes de mis superiores, y acabe con lo que quedaba de un enemigo vencido, destrozado y derrotado. Durante una escaramuza, mi unidad se vio rodeada por las fuerzas jonias. Al ver que el enemigo nos superaba en numero pedimos refuerzos. - Sus uñas empezaron a clavarse en mi brazo. juraría que estaba empezando a sangrar un poco.- Lo único que recibimos fue una descarga de terror bioquímico lanzada por Singed, el químico loco. - Empezó a llorar no pude hacer nada mas que abrazarla. Se calmo un poco y continuo entre sollozos. - vi a mis hombres y a los jonios compartir un destino fatal, sus cuerpos se derretían ante los ácidos que llovían del cielo y los gritos de agonía inundaban el campo de batalla. - Se libero de mis brazos y se giro. - Conseguí escapar del bombardeo... pero los recuerdos me acompañaran toda la vida. - Empezó a contar el resto de su vida como si no tuviera importancia. - En Noxus me dieron por muerta, aproveche el momento y trate de volver a empezar. Destroce la espada, cortando todo vínculo con mi pasado, que estúpida que era... - La mire extrañado y dolido por lo que me estaba contando. - los fantasmas del pasado te persiguen asta el fin de tus días, vague en un destierro auto-impuesto, durante meses, pensando que podría dejarlos atrás, pero siempre te alcanzan. Los Jonios me ven como una genozida y los Noxianos como una traidora. - A estas alturas sus ojos estaban cansados de llorar, y me miro esperando rechazo, yo solo podía abrazarla y compartir con ella todo por lo que había pasado, aunque solo fuese para hacerle ver que no estaba absolutamente sola.

(Delsin) - Hace año y medio, a mi y a mi equipo lo emboscaron, en un pueblo montañoso... nos masacraron. - Prácticamente podía ver a mis compañeros caer ante la oleada de balas, que salían de las finas paredes de las chabolas. - Mientras escapaba corriendo, un francotirador me dio en la cara, fallando por muy poco me hizo una herida en la mejilla, al coser-la dejo esta cicatriz. - La toque con la yema de los dedos, era ancha y profunda, jamas se borraría. - Supongo que no pude con el hecho de que muchos de esos hombres y mujeres tenían familia y muchos mas motivos para vivir que yo... realmente merecían vivir y habría cambiado mi vida por cualquiera de las suyas. - Riven estaba apoyada en mi hombro escuchando cada palabra atentamente. - Presente la dimisión a la mañana siguiente,en vez de concedérmela me ofrecieron un puesto en las fuerzas especiales, consideraron que sobrevivir a una emboscada y a 15 horas de caminar por el desierto de vuelta al campamento era una demostración de mis habilidades, acepte... estaba mas remunerado y no tenia que cargar con la responsabilidad de un pelotón. Me enseñaron mucho de lo que se ahora, en una misión teníamos que eliminar a un objetivo clave... - Riven levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos, al ver que me ponía mas tenso. Mis ojos seguían clavados en la pared de delante, como si los recuerdos se proyectaran en ella. - En un intento desesperado, consiguió coger a uno de mis compañeros malheridos como escudo humano, yo analice la situación y determine que el rehén estaba demasiado herido, no iba a salir de ahí con vida, si iba a morir desangrado de todas formas, no entendía porque mis compañeros se retenían, dispare... la bala atravesó la cabeza del herido y la del objetivo, la gente me miraba como a un monstruo y nadie me volvió a dirigir la palabra... Malditos capullos, solo hice lo que ellos no tuvieron valor de hacer, a pesar de que todos ellos sabían que era lo correcto, la culpa me consumía allá a donde iba, no tardaron en aplicarme el corte marcial, supongo que no esta bien visto, poner medallas a alguien que a cumplido la misión, atravesándole el cráneo con una bala a uno de sus compañeros. - Riven me dio la mano, no esperaba un contacto tan repentino. me reconforto bastante.

(Riven) - Y mientras trabajabas de mercenario ... a que te refieres con atar cabos sueltos ? - Me miraba temerosa, me pregunte si debía decirle.

(Delsin) - Yo... busque al asesino de mi padre. - Apretó con mas fuerza mi mano. - Era un chico muy joven... algo mayor que Damien... un criminal, atracador y un camello... pero en el fondo no era mas que un crió... cuando lo encontré, mate a sus compañeros, lo secuestre y lo deje encerrado una semana en las alcantarillas, cuando volvi lo torture asta que reconoció a mi padre en esta foto. - No me había dado cuenta del todo, pero había sacado la única foto familiar que me quedaba y se la estaba ofreciendo a Riven, la cogió y miro. Me la dejo en la mano poco después. -Le clave una foto de mi padre en la mano con un clavo y lo deje ahí para que se lo comiesen las ratas. - Un largo e incomodo silencio inundo la habitación, cerré los ojos maldiciendo mentalmente, **_por que se lo he explicado ?_** Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando ella me abrazo. No dijo nada solo me abrazo con fuerza y yo solo pude corresponderla, nos quedamos un buen rato así, asta que se aparto un poco y me sonrió, todos los malos recuerdos se esfumaron.


	22. Capitulo 22

No pude sostenerle la mirada durante mucho tiempo, _**esta mujer me supera por completo.**_

(Delsin) - Como te encuentras ? - Dije separándome un poco, algo avergonzado por el momento intimo que acabábamos de tener.

(Riven) - Mucho mejor, pero ya casi es la hora de comer. - Sus tripas rugieron ferozmente, se me escapo una risita. - Me doy una ducha fría y voy a la cafetería, me esperas ? -

(Delsin) - Por supuesto, estaré fuera. - Asintió y se metió en el baño, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas al salir y apoye la espalda en la pared, **_espera... por que he accedido a esperarla, si se que las mujeres tardan una barbaridad ? _**Deje que mi espalda se deslizara por la pared asta que acabe sentado, desenvaine el cuchillo y empece a jugar con el un rato, lo hice dar vueltas con los dedos y con un poco de juego de muñeca, asta que conseguí que se sostuviera en perfecto equilibrio sobre la punta en la yema de mi dedo indice, lo mantuve así uno o dos minutos asta que oí pasos y alce la mirada, para ver a Ahri acercándose, ella me guiño un ojo, inmediatamente después, me tembló el pulso. el cuchillo resbalo y me hizo un pequeño corte.

(Ahri) - Te esta bien empleado por lo que me hiciste anoche. - Se la notaba risueña. Me metí el dedo en la boca para ayudar a que cicatrizara rápido.

(Delsin) - Si, lo siento, fue un golpe bajo... y muy divertido. - Se sentó a mi lado. Sus colas danzaban a mi alrededor, era... hipnótico.

(Ahri) - Esperas a Riven ? - Me dedico una sonrisa sincera.

(Delsin) - Si, le voy a pedir que me acompañe al festival de primavera. - Le confesé. _**Le gustaran ese tipo de cosas ?**__**  
**_

(Ahri) - UUUUUHHHHH, suena a cita. - Se suponía que lo era, pero tenia mis dudas, sobre si Riven lo vería de esa forma.

(Delsin) - Y tu ? Tenias planeado ir con alguien ? - Intente cambiar de tema, aunque la verdad, es que tenia curiosidad.

(Ahri) - No... nadie me lo ha pedido y sinceramente no hay ningún campeón que me interese. - Se la veía algo desesperada.

(Delsin) - Y algún invocador ? - Me miro algo sorprendida, pero sobretodo interesada. - Hay un montón de invocadores dispuestos, muchos mas que campeones. Es mas conozco a uno que esta interesado en ti, pero que no ha tenido el valor de pedírtelo, por que cree que lo rechazaras instantáneamente... se llama Damien y es un poco mas joven que yo. - Estaba algo sonrojada. La mire de arriba a abajo, **_Tal vez le venga un poco grande a Damien._**

(Ahri) - Le... gusto ? - No entiendo a que venia tanta sorpresa. **_A lo mejor es mas inocente de lo que aparenta.  
_**

(Delsin) - Mira... - me acerque un poco a ella, para darle mas énfasis a mis palabras. - Hoy en la cafetería le animare para que te lo pida, acepta... no te arrepentirás. - Me sonrió muy entusiasmada. y me abrazo, pero esta vez sin hechizos de por medio, un simple abrazo sincero.

(Ahri) - Muchas gracias Delsin, eres... increíble. - Se alejo dando saltos por el pasillo. Emanando alegría.

(Delsin) - Damien me debe una muy grande. - En uno de los saltos de Ahri, la falda se le alzo mas de lo normal, y pude ver un resquicio de su trasero. - Una muuuuuuuy grande. Podría ser una primera vez memorable para el.- Dije para mis adentros. Intente levantarme mientras una risa se escapaba de mis labios, al imaginarme a Damien intentando ligar como una chica como Ahri, pero Riven abrió la puerta de repente y yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba apoyado en ella, caí estrepitosamente, pero al oír su risa no pude enfadarme. Me tendió la mano, la acepte con gusto, al levantarme me di cuenta de que todavía se reía un poco y estaba empezando a molestarme, se me ocurrió una buena forma de hacerla callar, fingí una sonrisa picara - Bonitas bragas. - Funciono a la perfección, se callo al instante y se ruborizo de forma exagerada, me pego un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro al darse cuenta de que era un farol.

Charlamos alegremente, le explique lo de Katarina y Talon, y sobre el plan que havia ingeniado entre Ahri y mi hermano, eso me hizo recordar todo lo sucedido, sobretodo con las mujeres, aquí en la liga y lo cierto es que mi vida parecía una serie de sucesos aleatorios y cómicos, creados por un escritor pésimo.

Al llegar me sente en la misma mesa que Damien, que como de costumbre, estaba encerrado en los estudios, sus ojos se deslizaban rápidamente entre las letras. Levanto la cabeza por enzima del libro para saludarme.

(Riven) - Damien vas a ir al festival de primavera ? - Me sorprendío un poco que se lo preguntase, y deje de comer para prestar atención a la conversación. **_Como le pida a Damien ir al festival, me zampo el tenedor._**

(Damien) - No lo había pensado... de todas formas no tengo ninguna chica a la que acompañar. - Suspire aliviado._**  
**_

(Delsin) - No vas a ir ? - No iba a permitir que mi hermano se pasase las dos semanas enteras estudiando y practicando, necesitaba descansar y relajarse.

(Damien) - No puedo... tengo mucho que estudiar y repito a nadie a quien acompañar. - Era el momento.

(Delsin) - Y si se lo pides a... - busque a Ahri por el comedor. Estaba sentada en una mesa lejana, llena de campeones Jonios, mientras comía y charlaba con Sona y... un mono parlante ? **_Definitivamente, este sitio me esta _****_insensibilizando. _****_- _**a la chica de las colas ? - Riven me miro preocupada, no pensaba que Ahri fuera una buena influencia para Damien.

(Damien) - A Ahri ? Que dices ! Por que se iba a fijar en mi ? Ademas no puedo abandonar los estudios. - Empezó a hablarme telepaticamente, para que Riven no nos oyera. - Tengo novia idiota, sigo queriendo a Bea. - _**Tendré que**_** explicárselo.**_  
_

(Delsin) - Damien, NO-SE-COMO-HACERNOS-VOLVER. - Dije despacio para que lo asimilase. Estaba en shock. - NO-PODEMOS-REGRESAR-AL-MUNDO-REAL - Lo negaba con todas sus fuerzas. - Lo siento de verdad Damien, pero no se como llegamos y por descontado que no se como hacernos volver, tendrás que empezar una nueva vida... aquí. - Interrumpí el vinculo telepático. Cedió.

(Damien) - De acuerdo, se lo pediré y si me rechaza seguiré con mis estudios. - Sonrió ignorante de que estaba totalmente planeado.

Ando decidido hacia la mesa Jonia, yo le hice un gesto a Riven para que me acompañase, no nos podíamos perder esto. Damien se acerco a Ahri, trago saliva y carraspeo para llamar la atención de la mujer zorro. Ella se giro extrañada y vio al chico, al verme a mi unos pasos atrás, lo entendió.

(Damien) - Disculpe las molestias señorita, vengo a pedirle sinceramente que me acompañe al festival de mañana, siempre y cuando no tenga pareja, por supuesto. - Parecía seguro de que no aceptaría, pero una parte de el deseaba que si lo hiciera.

(Ahri) - Sera un placer. - Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. La cara de Damien, perdió todo su color de golpe. Me lanzo una mirada homicida, sabiendo que yo había tenido algo que ver. Redirigió su atención a la mujer que tenia delante y ... sonrió.

(Damien) - Te parece bien si te recojo a las siete ? - **_Sabia que le gustaría._ **Aunque... yo tenia mi propia preciosidad con la que lidiar.

Deje que Damien y Ahri, se conociesen un poco. Mientras me gire hacia Riven, que todavía se reía un poco por la situación de mi hermano, no pude evitar quedarme un rato mirándola, me recordaba a... un diamante en bruto. Una chica tan seria, fuerte y decidida, que esconde una sonrisa increíble y una carcajada, que era como música para mis oídos.

(Delsin) - Riven, me acompañarías al festival de primavera ? - Me quite un peso gigantesco de encima. Ella se irguió de repente, cuando me dio la cara estaba algo sonrojada, pero sonreía.

(Riven) - Me encantaría. - _**Con solo dos palabras me ha alegrado la existencia.**_ Al salir de la cafetería nuestros caminos se separaron, ella fue a entrenar y yo había quedado con Diana para ir de compras, había convencido a Damien, para que me acompañase, al fin y al cabo, el también necesitaba algo que ponerse.

Al picar en su puerta, no hubo respuesta, miramos en todos lados, sin resultados, mi hermano decidió que iría a comprar algo por su cuenta, que ahora tenia una invocación.

Me sente, harto, en uno de los muchos bancos de los Jardines Botánicos, estaba atardeciendo y estaba totalmente solo. Intente relajarme, oyendo el agua del estanque fluir, pero un sonido, me alerto y me obligo a agudizar los sentidos, eran hojas moviéndose y podía escuchar unos susurro que no acababa de entender.

Me levante con cuidado del banco y acerque la mano a la pistolera, que llevaba desde el combate de esta mañana, me adentre lentamente en la maleza, alejándome del camino, intentando no hacer ruido. Me relaje al ver a Diana, de rodillas delante del estanque contemplando su reflejo, me dispuse a decir algo, pero vi caer una lagrima al agua y me retuve.

Decidí acercarme lo mas silenciosamente posible, la lanza estaba clavada en el suelo a unos metros, en cuanto a la chica, no había llantos, ni sollozos, solo lagrimas. Me pude acercar hasta terminar agazapado, con la nariz a menos de un palmo de su nuca. No parecía el momento adecuado, ni lo mas maduro, pero la tentación me pudo, deje escapar un suave soplido a lo largo de su nuca, asta la oreja.

Pude notar como un escalofrió de placer le recorría toda la espalda y como arqueaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con mi sonrisa, se ruborizo y alzo como un rayo, se tropezó y casi cae al estanque, la coji de la mano justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros del agua, no podía parar de reír, mientras yo la acercaba mas y mas al agua, y ella luchaba por escalar mi brazo para alejarse de ella. Tire con fuerza, sin ver venir que ella también lo haría, ambos caímos al suelo, yo sin poder parar de reír y ella increíblemente sonrojada, Diana había caído encima mio y sus ojos blancos estaban clavados en los míos castaños. Empezó a llorar de nuevo.

(Delsin) - Que te pasa Diana ? - Pregunte, preocupado por la pobre chica, mientras le escurría las lagrimas y apartaba un mechón de pelo suelto, para dejarlo detrás de su oreja.

(Diana) - Delsin yo... no... no te puedo acompañar. - Dijo, apartando la mirada, evitando contacto visual.

(Delsin) - Porque ? No vas a ir tu también al festival de primavera ? - Lo cierto es que nunca se lo había preguntado.

(Diana) - Tenia una pareja en mente... - Otra lagrima se deslizo, por su mejilla. - Pero ya tiene acompañante.

(Delsin) - Y quien es el idiota que rechaza a el Desdén de la Luna ? - Dije, secando-le de nuevo las lagrimas, los sollozos ya se hacían audibles, junto a una pequeña risita.

(Diana) - Eres tu, tonto... - Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios, yo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando procesar lo que me acababa de decir.

(Delsin) - Pero... por que no me lo pediste ? - Me pase las manos por el pelo intentando aclarar mis ideas.

(Diana) - Por que tu acompañante iba a ser Riven. - **_Como he podido acabar así ? _**Seguía encima mio y podía sentir como sus lagrimas mojaban mi pelo.

Diana me alzo, la barbilla y me beso, jo intentaba resistirme sin hacerle daño, al cabo de unos segundos, conseguí cogerla de los hombros y levantar-la.

(Delsin) - Pero... QUE HACES ? - Grite, alarmado, preguntándome por que me sentía tan culpable, cuando ni siquiera mantenía ningún tipo de relación con Riven. Lo próximo que me disponía a hacer era quitármela de encima, cuando sus manos me detuvieron.

(Diana) - Por favor... - Entre sollozos. - Aunque solo sea por un rato, finjamos que... funciona. - Me fije en ella de nuevo, no podía simplemente, apartarla y marcharme.

(Delsin) - Vale... lo intentare. - Lo próximo que hizo me impacto un poco, simplemente apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y se quedo conmigo mirando el atardecer un rato, estirados en la hierba.

(Diana) - Porque... Riven ? - No me esperaba esa pregunta tan directa. - Es mas... atractiva que yo ? - pregunto ingenua.

(Delsin) - No consiste solo en eso Diana. - Intente explicarle. - Es mas importante que compartas experiencias y gustos con esa persona, es algo mas complejo que la simple atracción física. - Asintió.

(Diana) - Entonces no te parezco... ni si quiera atractiva ? - Ahora fui yo el que se sonrojo.

(Delsin) - Que ? No... quiero decir... que no me pareces poco atractiva... es decir. - Cedí. - eres muy atractiva Diana - Sonreí, me beso mas profundamente, y volví a apartarla de nuevo. Deslizaba un dedo por mi camiseta, de arriba a abajo.

(Diana) - Entonces, por que te resistes ? No tienes ninguna relación con Riven, no hay nada que te detenga. - Su pierna se deslizo por la mía, sabia lo que hacia, pero lo peor es que estaba funcionando y las implicaciones éticas se esfumaban por momentos, tenia que pararla o sucumbiría.

(Delsin) - Por que se siente como si la traicionase de todas formas. - Me quite su pierna de encima y me dispuse a levantarme, pero me detuvo, y tiro de mi brazo, para hacerme caer encima suyo, acabe con los brazos a los lados de su cabeza y mirándola a los ojos, tenia una mirada lujuriosa y se estaba intentando desabrochar la armadura, se rindió y me sonrió. - Estas de broma ? La ultima vez casi me matas, y en cambio ahora me pides que lo haga por ti ? No puedo y punto, se acabo. - Intente levantarme, pero se abrazo a mi cuello y apretó su pecho contra el mio.

(Diana) - Vamos, sera nuestro secreto, nadie lo sabrá jamas. - Me susurro al oído con voz seductora.

(Delsin) - YO lo sabre. - Hacia lo posible, por quitarme-la de encima, intentando ser delicado. Cuando lo conseguí, se quito la coleta y se dejo el pelo suelto, me distraje, nunca se lo había visto así, era precioso, se acerco a mi gateando, yo solo podía retroceder arrastrándome, pero tope con un árbol, y se me lanzo encima como un puma hambriento. Aprovechando el despiste, consiguió atarme las manos con la goma de la coleta, era un buen nudo y el material resistente, no lo podría partir. - Pero que demonios haces. - Forcejee con el nudo, buscando como deshacer-lo.

(Diana) - Ahora lo veras... -

* * *

_**PIDO DISCULPAS A TODOS POR LA TARDANZA, JUSTO ACABAN DE COMENZAR LAS JORNADAS ESCOLARES Y NO DISPONGO DE MUCHO TIEMPO.**_

**_TAMBIÉN_**_** HE DE DAR AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A "BrixFTW" POR SUS CONSEJOS Y SU APOYO. **_


	23. Capitulo 23

Mientras Diana intentaba desabrocharme botones del pantalón, intente parecer impotente, ya casi había desatado el nudo que me ataba las manos, no pude evitar fijarme en sus ojos llenos de lujuria. En cuanto me libere, la agarre por los hombros y la aplaste contra el suelo, le pase la pierna por la cintura, poniéndome encima suyo e inmobilizandola. Ella sorprendida, me miro a los ojos, la lujuria había sido sustituida por amargura. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo. No quería verla llorar otra vez y se la veía tan... deseable, que no me pude contener mas y la bese, estuvimos unos segundos así, atrapados en un beso tierno y sencillo, asta que, haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me separe de sus labios. Su sonrisa de deseo estaba fija en mi y sus manos buscaban el cuello de mi chaqueta, para atraerme y besarme de nuevo, tuve que agarrarle de las muñecas para retenerla, delicado pero firme, estaba algo confusa.

(Delsin) - Diana... yo... - Me costaba encontrar las palabras correctas. - Lo siento... pero mi corazón pertenece a Riven. - Dejo de forcejear, yo simplemente la abrace arrepintiéndome de todo lo sucedido en los últimos 5 minutos. - Yo... no puedo cambiar lo que siento. - La abrazaba con fuerza.

(Diana) - Es muy duro estar sola y tu eres de las pocas personas, que se han molestado en mantener una relación conmigo. - Murmuro, entre sollozos.

(Delsin) - Si pudiera hacer algo, lo que fuera, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero que opciones tengo ? Haga lo que haga, tengo que herir a una de las dos. - Intente no establecer contacto visual, pero ella me puso las manos en la cara y me obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

(Diana) - Yo deseo estar contigo y supongo que Riven también, no puedes esperar a que una de las dos se eche atrás, así que la decisión es total y exclusivamente tuya. - Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios mientras yo me apartaba para que se pudiera levantar, me alcé y tuvimos un momento bastante incomodo, ambos nos miramos, ella se acerco y me abrocho de nuevo el pantalón, mientras yo le ataba de nuevo los pocos nudos de su armadura que había podido deshacer y le devolvía la goma que usaba para su coleta... y para atarle a la gente las manos. Nos reímos un poco de la situación.

(Delsin) - Sigue en pie lo de acompañarme ? - Me miro algo irritada, supongo que por mi burdo intento de evitar tener que escoger a una de las dos.

(Diana) - En serio me vas a pedir AHORA MISMO, que te acompañe a comprar ropa, para que la lleves a una cita con OTRA CHICA. - **_En mi mente sonaba como una idea mejor._**

(Delsin) - Dicho así... perdón, tienes razón ha sido una pregunta estúpida. - Me dispuse a marcharme, cuando se abrazo a mi brazo.

(Diana) - Aunque pensándolo bien... es como tener una cita juntos... supongo. - Yo simplemente sonreí y deje que me guiase a la salida del Instituto, adentrándonos en la preciosa ciudad y en sus calles llenas de tiendas...

(Delsin) - MIERDA ME HE OLVIDADO A DAMIEN ! - Diana dejo escapar una risa muy agradable y se abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza a mi, me acabe sonrojando.

* * *

En cuanto llegue a mi habitación, me tire en la cama y me quede un rato mirando al techo, sonriendo. **_Me ha pedido que le acompañe... Dios, me siento como una adolescente. _**Me levante y empece a desnudarme de camino al baño. **_Bueno, a lo mejor el no lo ve como una cita..._ **Me fije en mi reflejo desnudo en el espejo. **_Por otra parte... quie__n no querría tener una cita con esto._** Pensé, riéndome un poco mientras examinaba mi figura.

Pocos minutos después, salí de la ducha, mucho mas cómoda y descansada, del entrenamiento de antes, y me puse mi vieja armadura, me había acompañado mucho tiempo y no podía estar mas contenta con ella, alguien pico a mi puerta, me puse rápidamente el resto de mi ropa y agarre la espada, abrí la puerta con el arma en la mano, como de costumbre. Era Katarina, deje el arma al lado de la puerta, al ver que ella no llevaba sus espadas.

(Riven) - Hola Katarina, que haces aquí ? - Estaba algo avergonzada y con la cabeza baja. Se rasco la nuca y dejo escapar una risa nerviosa.

(Katarina) - Talon me invito al festival de primavera y... necesito ayuda. - La deje pasar, con una sonrisa y le explique que estaba en la misma situación y que tenia ciertas dudas.

(Riven) - Lo único que desconozco es si Delsin lo ve como una... cita. - Deseaba que lo fuera, pero a lo mejor ese deseo nubla mi vista y me hace malinterpretar las señales.

(Katarina) - En ese caso debemos ir a comprar algo de ropa. - Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

(Riven) - QUE ? NO ! ODIO IR DE COMPRAS Y... que tiene de malo mi armadura ? - Ella simplemente se limito a mirarme con unos ojos que hablaban por si mismos "_de verdad quieres que hable ?"_ - aaah, de acuerdo pero no pienso llevar tacones. -

(Katarina) - Eso ya lo veremos. - Dijo, dándome la espalda mientras abría la puerta.

* * *

**_Definitivamente, ODIO IR DE COMPRAS._ **Prácticamente no podía ver entre la montaña de ropa que Diana no hacia mas que tirarme encima, lo peor de todo es que de todas estas prendas solo habíamos escogido para mi, una americana y una camisa blanca con capucha, que por cierto me encantaba, el resto era todo ropa de mujer, aunque... la cara que pone Diana cada vez que ve una prenda que le gusta, cuesta el esfuerzo.

(Diana) - Delsin ? Donde demonios estas ? - _**No me lo puedo creer.**_

(Delsin) - Oh, perdón, estoy justo detrás... DE ESTA MALDITA MONTAÑA DE ROPA ANDANTE. - Aparto un par de prendas para encontrarse con mis ojos llenos de furia.

(Diana) - Lo siento. - Me calme y le dije que no era nada, no podía enfadarme con ella. - Perooooo... pagas tu verdad ? - Se me borro la sonrisa, cogí mis dos prendas y deje caer el resto.

(Delsin) - SE ACABO, gracias por la "ayuda" Diana. - Pague las dos prendas y me dispuse a marcharme, pero algo retenía mi pierna derecha, Diana se había abrazado a ella, con las manos y las piernas, y me estaba poniendo una cara de pena.

(Diana) - Por favooooor, me he dejado la cartera. - Toda la tienda nos estaba mirando, pero me daba igual no iba a ceder.

(Delsin) - QUE NO, me niego. - Empece a andar de nuevo, arrastrando la pierna a la que Diana se había enganchado, parecía un zombie caminando de esa manera.

* * *

Katarina y yo charlábamos contentas, con las manos cargadas de bolsas, de vuelta al instituto, cuando nos encontramos con una chica que daba muestras gratis de chocolate, **_CHOCOLATE ! _**la cara que puso al vernos era de puro terror, cogimos la bandeja y empezamos a devorar el chocolate como bestias, un grito nos dejo petrificadas, nos giramos para ver a Delsin intentando quitarse de la pierna a... DIANA !?

(Delsin) - HE DICHO QUE NO, NO TE VOY A COMPRA... - Se callo al alzar la vista y vernos con la cara llena de chocolate, cargadas de bolsas y con una trabajadora aterrorizada. Pude ver como Diana se ponia roja como un tomate y escondía la cabeza detrás de Delsin. El seguía embobado con nuestras caras manchadas.

(Riven) - Nos gusta el chocolate... - Fue todo lo que fui capaz de balbucear. Katarina intento decir algo, pero tenia la boca llena.

(Delsin) - Ya veo. - Se fijo en Diana y luego en nosotras de nuevo - Yo no he visto nada y vosotras tampoco. - Continuo su camino, evitando el contacto visual.

* * *

(Delsin) - Me acaba de ver... contigo abrazada a mi pierna ? - Era una pregunta retorica. Estábamos llegando al recinto del instituto.

(Diana) - Si ? - No confiaba en que mi reacción fuera "pacifica".

(Delsin) - Diana... fuera de mi pierna... por favor. - Se soltó sin rechistar y se puso en pie, entramos por la puerta. Y ya habíamos llegado a nuestras habitaciones. - Gracias por ayudarme y acompañarme, asta mañana. - Intentaba sonar lo mas calmado y neutro posible. Toda mi ira contenida desapareció en cuanto sentí sus labios contra mi mejilla, fue en beso rápido y corto, me abrazo por la espalda.

(Diana) - Gracias, por dejar que te acompañe, incluso después de lo sucedido hoy, podrías simplemente haberme rechazado y en vez de eso me llevas de compras, no se que decir. - _**Wow... realmente soy un trozo de pan.**_

(Delsin) - Siento... no poder corresponderte Diana. - Note como me abrazo con mas fuerza al oír estas palabras. Me gire solo para encontrarme con su sonrisa sincera.

(Diana) - Se que harás lo correcto. - Me guiño un ojo y se alejo con esos andares tan seductores hacia su puerta.

(Delsin) - Eso quiere decir que te has pasado todo el viaje intentando seducirme ? - Abrí mi puerta y me gire, esperando una respuesta.

(Diana) - Tendrás que entrar para averiguarlo. - Dijo desde su habitación a la puerta, abierta.

(Delsin) - Mi curiosidad tiene un limite. - Deje las bolsas al lado de mi cama y me dispuse a cerrar la puerta.

(Diana) - Tengo cena. - Me miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa picara y un plato caliente en las manos. Cogí de nuevo las llaves y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas de camino a la habitación de Diana. _**Posibilidades de sexo y comida caliente... Que demonios, solo soy un hombre.**_

(Delsin) - De acuerdo... PERO NO INTENTES NADA. - Estaba deseando que intentase algo.

(Diana) - No prometo nada. - Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Le ayude a preparar la pequeña mesa para cenar, al ver los platos, me quede algo aturdido.

(Delsin) - Como has preparado esto ? las habitaciones no tienen cocina. - Se ruborizo un poco y se explico.

(Diana) - Lo cierto es que... me gusta mucho guisar, así que de vez en cuando me cuelo en las cocinas del instituto y me preparo algo. - Mientras me explicaba sus escaramuzas gastronomicas, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, di el primer bocado.

(Delsin) - No lo puedo creer... - Estaba delicioso.

(Diana) - Que sucede ? No te gusta ? - **_Cuanto se debe haber esforzado por _****_impresionarme ?_**

(Delsin) - SIGO VIVO ? - Bromee, Parecía algo indignada.

(Diana) - Realmente pensabas que te iba a envenenar ? - Se estaba enfadando por momentos, no había captado la ironía.

(Delsin) - No era mas que una broma, felicidades esta delicioso. - Mientras comía, me fije en que Diana no me quitaba el ojo de encima, _**Que espera que pase ?**_

* * *

Katarina y yo, discutiamos algo ebrias, en un bar totalmente vació, el dueño estaba recogiendo las sillas y estaba pidiéndonos que nos marcháramos. Salimos por la puerta tambaleándonos con las bolsas.

(Katarina) - Oye, y porque no regresas al ejercito noxiano ? Pronto se terminara la tregua establecida por la Liga. - Lo cierto es que el ejercito es mi vida y me encanta el ambiente de compañerismo, no hay mayor amigo en el mundo que el que esta dispuesto a morir a tu lado.

(Riven) - Me readmitirían ? No estaba considerada como una "traidora y cobarde" -

(Katarina) - Yo no te veo así... necesitamos guerreros fuertes y conociendo tus habilidades no costara mucho convencer a Darius. - Era muy tentador, pero no he llegado asta aquí para renunciar a mis principios.

(Riven) - Lo siento, pero lo abandone por un motivo, no me uniré a ningún ejercito en el que participen los zaunitas y sus crueles métodos. - Estaba deseando echarle las manos encima a Singed y si me uniera de nuevo al ejercito tendría que tratarlo de aliado y simplemente no puedo.

(Katarina) - La alianza entre noxus y zaun hace mucho que se rompió. - Me fije por la ventana en que la mesa que habíamos abandonado tenia tres botellas de licor vacías y de que había dos Katarinas. _**DOS !**_

(Riven) - Creo que mi nivel de alcohol en sangre no es el adecuado para hablar de diplomacia. - Una carcajada resonó por la calle.

(Katarina) - Pues es la única manera que conozco de aguantar las reuniones de _Swain. - _Ambas terminamos entrando por la puerta del Instituto, riendo como locas y con andares de borracho. - Y bien que dices ? oooh vamos seremos "compis" de pelotón. -

(Riven) - Siiiii, matemos bastardos demacianos juntas. - Dije, imitando a la perfección a Darius o tan perfectamente como lo podía oír un borracho.

* * *

(Delsin) - Cuando te convertiste en _la cocinitas_ ? - Pregunte con una sonrisa, la comida estaba exquisita y no había intentado nada... - Seguro que no le has echado algo a la comida ? - No parecía tener malas intenciones, pero no iba a correr el riesgo.

(Diana) - COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO DE MI ! - No parecía del todo irritada, de hecho, me lanzo esa sonrisa de satisfacción que la gente pone cuando se sale con la suya, me fije en que sudaba un poco.

(Delsin) - Me has atado a un árbol... Y INTENTADO VIOLARME. - Me miro de arriba a abajo.

(Diana) - No es violación si ambas partes lo desean. - Había regresado la sonrisa picara.

(Delsin) - Sabes... creo que no hay nada mas peligroso que una mujer atractiva y consciente de su belleza. - Dije, dándole la espalda y abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, me gire para despedirme, pero me detuve al ver que la mujer estaba muy sonrojada, que estaba hiperventilando y que ahora sudaba mucho.- Estas bien ?-

(Diana) - No... bueno, lo cierto es que... he echado un potente afrodisíaco en la comida y... -

(Delsin) - Ha, lo sabia... - **_Que raro, no me siento distinto._**

(Diana) - Creo que me he equivocado de plato. - Hice lo que pude para no tirarme al suelo y echarme a reír. Luego me percate de lo que eso significaba.

(Delsin) - Oh entiendo... estas ? - Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. - Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya, antes de que pierdas de nuevo el control y te me tires encima... - Demasiado tarde, en cuanto le di la espalda se lanzo a mi cuello y empezó a besarlo. - DIANA, POR DIOS QUITA... - Oí una voz muy familiar que venia del fondo del pasillo, era Riven. Me concentre y le quite las llaves a Diana, esquivando sus labios, la lance dentro de su habitación y la encerré, _**Eso la retendrá asta que se le pase**_, corrí hacia mi puerta y busque mis propias llaves...

(Riven) - Delsin ? DELSIIIIIN - No me dio tiempo. _**Wow... esta borracha ? **_

(Delsin) - Hola, Riven...y Katarina. - Casi se tropieza y cae, la cogí por los pelos y la ayude a llegar a su puerta.

(Katarina) - Bueno os dejo solos... - Perdió el equilibrio por un segundo. - tortolitos. - Entro riendo a su habitación, me dispuse a llevar a Riven a la suya. Cuando por fin consiguió abrir la puerta, lanzo adentro un par de bolsas y se giro en lo que parecía una postura sexy.

(Riven) - Quieres pasar ? - **_Si... tiene que estar__ borracha. _**Fingió caerse hacia adelante a propósito para que la cogiera. Así lo hice, en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos, apretó mas sus pechos a mi. - Delsin. - aprovechaba que era mas bajita, para obligarme a bajar la cabeza. _**Esta intentando que le mire las tetas ? No se si preocuparme de que ella sepa como obligarme a hacerlo o de que yo este ofreciendo resistencia... SOLO CONCÉNTRATE EN MIRARLE A LOS OJOS. **_Mis ojos castaños se clavaron en los suyos ámbar, ella simplemente sonreía y... nada mas.

(Delsin) - De verdad vas a esperar a que las mire ? - Simplemente alzo una ceja. y cerro la puerta de su habitación.

(Riven) - Oh, vamos... me vas a hacer suplicar ? _****__**NOTELATIRES**__**NOTELATIRES**__**NOTELATIRES**__**NOTELATIRES **_me repetía a mi mismo.** -** Oh ya veo lo que quieres ? - _**Que ?,** _ella simplemente pico en la puerta de Diana. - DIANA, TE APUNTAS A UN TRIÓ CON DELSIN ! - **_Mierda, debe de haberlo oído casi todo el pasillo. _**

(Diana) - Demonios, SI._** - Queeeee ? ... oh ya el afrodisíaco... o eso espero. **_

(Delsin) - Buenas noches Diana y Riven... ve a la cama antes de que hagas algo estúpido. - Me metí en mi habitación y ... Riven también, cuando me gire a cerrar la puerta, estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara, el aroma a alcohol en su cuerpo era obvio, cerro la puerta de una patada, sin quitarme ojo de encima.

(Riven) - Vamos... sabes que quieres... deseas que suceda. - Se acercaba mas y mas. Retrocedí, _**POR DIOS QUE ACABE ESTO**_** YA.**

(Delsin) - Si, pero no así. - Ella salto a mi cama. Y cedió.

(Riven) - uuuuh, de acuerdo, odio cuando tienes razón... y la resaca... - Instantáneamente después se durmió, un ronquido lo confirmo. _**Paso de llevarla a su cama y que me rompan la nariz... otra vez. **_Me estire a su lado y deje que lentamente el mundo de los sueños me envolviese. **_Al final ... no ha sido una noche tan horrible como esperaba._ **Poco después yo también me dormí.

* * *

**_DISCULPADME DE NUEVO POR LA TARDANZA, EL INSTITUTO ME DEJA SIN TIEMPO._**

**_TAMBIÉN_****_ ME GUSTARÍA PEDIR, QUE POR FAVOR DEJARAIS MAS REVIEWS CON IDEAS Y OPINIONES_**

**_UN SALUDOTE XD_**


	24. Capitulo 24

La luz del sol, en mis parpados, termino con el reconfortante e increíblemente necesario descanso, y me obligo a despertarme, me intente levantar, pero mi pecho pesaba mas de lo normal. **_Que diablos ?_ **Solo pude ver una melena platino.

(Delsin) - Riven ? - Note como se puso tensa, rápidamente se alejo de mi, empujándome y haciéndome caer de la cama. - AU - Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, la ira inundando-la cada vez mas.

(Riven) - TE APROVECHASTE DE MI, CUANDO ESTABA BORRACHA ! - Su mirada parecía capaz de perforar el chaleco de combate que todavía no me había quitado, busco con la mano la espada, al no encontrarla simplemente se tiro sobre mi.

(Delsin) - QUE ? NO ! De hecho fuiste tu quien se me abalanzo y ni siquiera cedí... no se porque. - Tuve que explicarme bloqueando sus puñetazos, mucho mas fuertes de lo que esperaba, dejo de golpearme y empezó a recuperar el aliento.

(Riven) - Wow, enserio ? - Asentí, se ruborizo. - ... lo siento, el alcohol no me sienta bien. - Se quito de encima y me ayudo a levantarme.

(Delsin) - Y que lo digas. - Le explique lo sucedido anoche, ella se sonrojaba mas y mas según la narración avanzaba. - Te quieres duchar, mientras voy a por el desayuno ? - Acepto. Mientras salia de mi habitación, me di cuenta de que tenia dos llaves en el bolsillo, una era la mía y la otra... - oh, dios MIO. - Corrí a la puerta de enfrente y la desbloquee, al abrirla el cuerpo dormido de Diana me cayo encima, _**Mierda, me la olvide aquí encerrada.**_ Estaba tan cansada que ni se despertó. La lleve asta la cama y la acosté, me sente en el borde de la cama a su lado, no pude evitar pensar en lo sucedido ayer. - Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte - Susurre a nadie en concreto. - Espero que puedas perdonarme. - Al terminar esas palabras, abandone la habitación y me dirigí a la cafetería.

* * *

Al oír como cerraba la puerta, me relaje y empece a desnudarme, _**Increíble, estaba totalmente dispuesta a acostarme con el, prácticamente a su merced, y no hizo mas que cuidar de mi y ser un caballero. **_Me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua se deslizase por mi figura. _**O es homosexual o el hombre de mis sueños. **_Sonreí ante este pensamiento, poco después, salí y me empece a secar. **_Aunque... a lo mejor estoy haciendo el idiota y el no siente lo mismo por mi._ **Salí del baño meditando sobre el tema, cuando me dispuse a ponerme la ropa, la cerradura del apartamento chasqueo y se empezó a abrir.

* * *

(Delsin) - Se puede ? - Pregunte antes de entrar, recordando que le había ofrecido la ducha.

(Riven) - Un minuto... - Me espere al otro lado de la puerta.

(Delsin) - Si no te das prisa alguien me va a atracar y comerse nuestro desayuno. - Pude escuchar una pequeña carcajada del otro lado de la puerta, que me saco una sonrisa.

(Riven) - Ya puedes pasar. - Entre con la bandeja en la mano. La deje en la mesa y desayunamos juntos, lo cierto es que pase un rato muy agradable. Al terminar, me prepare para irme al gimnasio.

(Delsin) - Quedamos entonces en la puerta del instituto a las ocho ? - Le dije dispuesto a marcharme.

(Riven) - Allí estaré, por cierto´, cuando me viste anoche, llevaba alguna bolsa ? - Estaba alarmada, supongo que iría con Katarina a lo mismo que fui yo con Diana, me moría de ganas de verla con vestido.

(Delsin) - Si, las arrojaste dentro de tu habitación y ... intentaste seducirme de formas muy cuestionables y poco éticas. - Se disculpo, salimos juntos de la habitación y Riven se metió en la suya. Me gire para ver a una Diana increíblemente furiosa, acercarse a grandes zancadas a mi. Me intento dar dos puñetazos. - EN LA CARA OTRA VEZ, NO. - los pare con las manos. - NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A PARTIRME LA NARIZ. - Un rodillazo en la entrepierna fue lo único que recibí.

(Diana) - ME ENCERRASTE EN MI HABITACIÓN ? - Yo estaba en el suelo dando vueltas, aullando de dolor, oí un sollozo. - ... SOLO...solo para acostarte con Riven ? - Ya había arrancado en llanto. _**SE ACABO.**_ Me las apañe para ponerme de rodillas.

(Delsin) - No me he acostado con Riven, simplemente se quedo dormida. - Me alce a duras penas. - Y... aunque lo hubiera hecho, no tendría porque compadecerme de ti, he intentado por todos los medios evitar este momento o hacerlo menos doloroso, pero no existe otra manera. - _**Allá va. -**_ Diana, siempre te he considerado como una gran amiga, pero nada mas, no hay otro paso en nuestra relación, si estas de acuerdo, podemos continuar siendo amigos, pero si no eres capaz de verme SOLO como un amigo, me temo que no podemos seguir viéndonos. - Ella se limito a taparse los ojos con las manos y a negar con la cabeza.

(Diana) - No... por favor, no me hagas esto. - Me di cuenta de que una pequeña multitud se había acumulado a nuestro alrededor.

(Delsin) - FUERA... TODOS - Continuaron con sus cosas, cuchicheando, al volverme a Diana, solo pude ver su puerta cerrándose de un portazo, _**joder, porque cada vez que hago lo correcto, me acabo sintiendo como un pedazo de mierda. **_Continué de camino al gimnasio, me cruce con Katarina, la salude con un leve gesto con la cabeza, no me apetecía conversar._**  
**_

Al entrar por la puerta, calenté y estire los músculos, me acerque a las pesas y intente levantar-las, pero era imposible, alguien había puesto unos 200 quilos de peso.

(Vi) - Lo siento es cosa mía. - Era la chica a la que me enfrente en la grieta, estaba haciendo flexiones, tenia unos brazos muy musculados a tono con el resto de su cuerpo, aun así era bastante atractiva.

(Delsin) - Tranquila no hay problema. - Simplemente quite un disco de cada lado y empece a levantar-las, al terminar fui directo al saco de boxeo y me limite a las patadas, para descansar los brazos. La chica silbo para llamar mi atención, había subido al cuadrilítero.

(Vi) - Te apetece pelear ? - Tenia una sonrisa genuina, _**me guardara rencor por el tiro en la nuca. **_Asentí, salte y tire de las cuerdas, para pasar por encima de ellas.

(Delsin) - aguamos-lo mas interesante... apostamos algo ? -

(Vi) - Continua... -

(Delsin) - Si gano me das tus bragas. - No parecía muy preocupada.

(Vi) - Si pierdes vendrás conmigo a Piltover y me harás todo el papeleo. -

(Delsin) - Eres oficinista ? -

(Vi) - Policía. - _**Quien lo diria ?**_

(Delsin) - Que clase de papeleo tiene un policia ? -

(Vi) - El de todos los casos que he resuelto desde... bueno desde que empece hace año y medio, pero no se lo digas a la jefa. - Me ajuste los guantes.

(Delsin) - Que estilo ? Boxeo, kick boxing... - Un puñetazo me interrumpió y me hizo retroceder dos pasos, **_definitivamente me guarda rencor, _**me palpe el labio, sangraba un poco.

(Vi) - Solo lanzame todo lo que tengas. - Sonreí. Se puso en guardia al igual que yo, intento encajarme un gancho, me aparte hacia la izquierda, y le di una patada lateral justo en las costillas, rompí su guardia lo que me permitió, darle un puñetazo, justo en la boca del estomago, dificultándole la respiración, retrocedió y se arrodillo intentando recuperar el aliento.

(Delsin) - Te rindes ? - Golpeo el suelo, se levanto enfadada y empezó a intentar darme, esquive y bloquee todos los golpes, pero un rodillazo me hizo deshacer la guardia, pego un salto, solo para usar su peso para dar-le mas fuerza al golpe, me dio justo en la mejilla izquierda. Choque contra el suelo girando y acabe rodando asta el borde del cuadrilátero.

(Vi) - Eso es todo lo que tienes ? - Me levante algo desorientado, empece con los cambios de guardia de los pies, cuando lo hacia mi tiempo de reacción se reducía, me ayudaba a concentrarme y despistaba a Vi. Empece a dar vueltas a su alrededor para hacer que se tuviese que girar y impidiendo que diera una patada, la provoque, pidiendo que se acercase con la mano, funciono, intento golpear, en cuanto su mano se separo de la guardia, aparte todo su brazo y le di un directo en la nariz, eso la hizo dar un paso atrás, empece a darle ganchos rapidísimos, haciendo que su pobre guardia no sirviese de nada, la obligue a retroceder mas y mas, se agacho para esquivar uno de los puñetazos, cogí impulso y di una patada giratoria, como esperaba después de esquivar el puñetazo, alzo de nuevo la cabeza, di justo en el blanco, dio una vuelta en el aire y cayo rodando por el suelo, espere a que se levantase, no lo hizo, me acerque a ella algo preocupado, no se movía.

(Delsin) - Mierda... - La cogí en brazos, la saque del cuadrilátero, la lleve a los baños y le eche algo de agua fría a la cara, abrió un poco los ojos y suspire aliviado, me fije en que le había dejado un moratón en la mejilla. - Lo siento, me excedí. -

(Vi) - No es nada. - Se sonrojo, al darse cuenta de que todavía la llevaba en brazos.

(Delsin) - No parecías dispuesta a ir por tu propio pie. - Rió un poco, se aparto algo del pelo rosa de la cara. - Crees que puedes levantarte ? Empiezas a pesar un poco. - Se puso en pie, con algo de dificultad. - Necesitas ayuda ? -

(Vi) - No gracias, voy a cambiarme, te importa... -

(Delsin) - Ya me voy, siento lo sucedido... por cierto, donde están los baños de hombres ? - Se le abrieron los ojos como platos, al percatarse.

(Vi) - No hay. - _**Que clase de gimnasio es este ?**_

(Delsin) - Como que... o espera... eso quiere decir que... oh -_** Como he tardado tanto en darme cuenta ?**_

(Vi) - Si... eso parece. - se le escapo una risa nerviosa

(Delsin) - Intentemos hacer esto lo menos incomodo posible... -

(Vi) - Como exactamente ? -

(Delsin) - Dejando las cosas claras desde el principio... Eres ... ? - Me miro extrañada. - Ya sabes... - La misma mirada. - Eres lesbiana ? -

(Vi) - QUE ? ... COMO DEMONIOS HAS LLEGADO A ESA CONCLUSIÓN ? - _**Se le nota irritada, eso lo confirma.**_

(Delsin) - No noto tensión sexual ... -

(Vi) - Te has planteado la posibilidad de que tal vez no me parezcas atractivo. -_** No******__, no _puede ser eso.

(Delsin) - Tu apodo ... -

(Vi) - Que demonios tiene que ver mi nombre con... - La interrumpí

(Delsin) - Si de verdad te hubiera incomodado mi presencia, me habrías mentido para que me fuera a buscar los baños a otro lado... -

(Vi) - Ehhh ... No se me había ocurrido. - _**Wow se le da bastante mal mentir...**_

(Delsin) - y... he visto como miras a... como se llama esa chica... con el sombrero y rifle ridículos... - Su cuerpo se puso tenso por un instante, _**Bingo**__**... Nota mental : Tienes que enseñarle lo que es un rifle de verdad.**_

(Vi) - Caitlyn ? Q-qu-que dices ? ella y yo solo trabajamos juntas. - me quede con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de victoria.

(Delsin) - Parece ensayado... reconoce-lo y ja esta... de todas formas de que tienes miedo ? - Me gire y empece a desvestirme, parece que ella hizo lo mismo, llevamos la ropa a la lavandería de al lado, termino confesándose.

(Vi) - Tengo miedo de que me rechace supongo... y si ella lo ve como algo raro... extraño. - Me metí en la ducha pero continuamos con la conversación de todas formas.

(Delsin) - Porque no le preguntas ? -

(Vi) - Directamente ? ESTAS LOCO ! -

(Delsin) - La sinceridad me parece una virtud maravillosa, ademas juraría que ella te mira de la misma manera. - Salí de la ducha y me enrolle la toalla a la cintura.

(Vi) - No se, Caitlyn siempre es muy seria, es sherif tiene que ser-lo, pero aveces me hace sentir como una idiota al buscar algo mas en nuestra relación, tiene que ser tan... estrictamente profesional ?- Estuvimos esperando en toalla a que la ropa se secase.

(Delsin) - Es sherif ? - Asintió. - En ese caso no hay duda, es así contigo porque tiene que serlo, es solo fachada, una imagen que tiene que dar a los demás, intenta-lo en un lugar privado, donde no tenga que guardar las apariencias. - Cogimos la ropa y empezamos a ponérnosla, en cuanto terminamos nos despedimos.

(Delsin) - Lo ves, hemos aclarado las cosas y no ha sido tan incomodo. -

(Vi) - Muchas gracias por el consejo. - Se acerco a mi, mientras estaba de espaldas poniéndome la chaqueta, me puso sus bragas en la mano. _**La apuesta.**_

(Delsin) - Una cosa... como es Piltover ? - Salimos del gimnasio y acompañe a Vi a su habitación. _**  
**_

(Vi) - La tecnología y la informática lo controlan casi todo... - _**Por fin el móvil, me servirá para algo mas que jugar a ser dios**_. - La criminalidad solía ser escasa... asta que llego esa perra esquizofrenica de Jinx y empezó a sembrar el caos. - Se me ocurrió una idea.

(Delsin) - Crees que podría irme a vivir a Piltover ? -

(Vi) - Por que ? -

(Delsin) - Tengo la sensación... de que es un lugar en el que encajo, estas paredes están llenas de secretos y magia, me hacen sentir pequeño, prefiero la ciudad, donde a nadie le importa ni que haces ni quien eres... y sobre todo la total indiferencia del entorno. -

(Vi) - Te advierto, de que desde que esa loca no ha echo mas que jugar con la policía, los criminales han vuelto a las andadas. -

(Delsin) - Ya vengo de una ciudad problemática no creo que eso sea ninguna molestia y... esa Jinx de que me suena ? - Ese nombre me pareció oírlo en la primera partida que jugué con mi hermano.

(Vi) - Tranquilo, ahora esta ocupada con la liga, pero en cuanto termine la tregua, probablemente se vayan la mayoría de campeones demacianos, noxianos y creo que freljord también tiene una guerra civil pendiente ... y los ninjas esos... probablemente se aburrirá y volverá a arrasar Piltover. - _**Desde luego no le gusta esa tal Jinx.**_

(Delsin) - Tregua ? - _**Como en los juegos olímpicos de la antigua Grecia... espera ha dicho ninjas.**_

(Vi) - Si... la pequeña paz que estableció hace unos 3 años la Liga, se acaba oficialmente mañana y supongo que la guerra volverá a empezar. -

(Delsin) - Precisamente... veras soy mercenario y cuando todo se va a la mierda, mi trabajo empieza, por lo que si el departamento de policía de Piltover necesita ayuda con Jinx, no dudes en llamarme. - Le escribí mi teléfono en la mano.

(Vi) - Te vas a hacer poli ? - Dejo ir una sonora carcajada.

(Delsin) - Si Jinx, no me ofrece mas... - La risa se apago.

(Vi) - Hablas enserio ? - Se me escapo una sonrisa picara

(Delsin) - Lo siento, pero soy una persona muy profesional. - Me pego un puñetazo en el hombro, dolió bastante. - Suerte con lo de Caitlyn. -

(Vi) - Gracias, en cualquier caso, sera un placer trabajar contigo. -

Me dirigí hacia mi propia habitación, perdido en mis pensamientos, saque las llaves, con la ropa interior de Vi y... la puerta se abrió sola, Riven casi choca conmigo, gesticulo una preciosa sonrisa, vi el numero al lado de la puerta, _**Me he equivocado ? Tan despistado estoy**_** ?**

(Riven) - Dios, tan borracha iba ? Cuando me las quite ? - al cogerlas se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. - Espera... si no son mías. - _**Oh**_** mierda.**

(Delsin) - Tengo problemas ? - _**  
**_

(Riven) - MUCHOS problemas. - Me fije en que ahora si que llevaba la espada.

* * *

Salí, de mi apartamento canturreando mi canción favorita, me dirigí a la habitacion de Caitlyn, _**Le pediré que me acompañe al festival de esta tarde, espero que acepte ahora que no hay nadie que nos pueda ver.**_

(Delsin) - ViiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SOCORRO - En cuanto gire la cabeza, pude ver a Delsin, corriendo a toda prisa, en un principio no entendia de que huia, asta que vi que estaba esquivando la hoja del exilio completa de Riven.

(Riven) - AHA ! CON QUE HA SIDO CON VI, pero no era lesbiana ? -

(Vi) - Porque lo sabe todo el mundo !? -

(Riven) - Por dios, es muy obvio, Aunque supongo que esto lo desmiente. CUCHILLADA DE VIENTO ! - Con un giro de su hoja, hizo que del aire surgiera un extraño proyectil verde.

(Delsin) - Cuerpo a tierra. - Se tiro encima mio para protegerme del ataque. - Cuéntale lo de las bragas antes de que nos mate a todos. -

* * *

(Riven) - Te tengo mujeriego fracasado. - Rodé hacia un lado para esquivar el golpe, que resonó por todo el pasillo al chocar contra el suelo, uno de los muros me dejaba sin escapatoria. - No hay adonde huir cobarde. - Alzo la hoja. Cerre los ojos.

(Vi) - Delsin y yo no nos hemos acostado. - Se detuvo.

(Riven) - Que ? - De una patada, envié a Riven deslizándose a la otra punta del pasillo. Cogí su espada del suelo y la blandí hacia ella.

(Delsin) - Ya eres mía. - Una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su cara.

(Riven) - No vas a poder sostenerla mucho mas tiempo, verdad ? - El brazo de la espada termino por ceder, se me canso muy rápido y la deje caer.

(Delsin) - COMO DEMONIOS EMPUÑAS ESA COSA ? - Me acerque y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Vi se puso a mi lado.

(Vi) - No hemos hecho nada. - Riven todavía dudaba

(Riven) - Y las bragas ? -

(Vi) - Una apuesta. - La peli-blanca me miro inquisitivamente.

(Riven) - Le hiciste apostar sus bragas ? -

(Delsin) - En su momento me pareció divertido. -

(Vi) - Te prometo que no paso nada, soy... soy lesbiana. -

(Riven) - Entonces todas esas veces que nos duchamos juntas, tu pensabas en... hew, no era el vapor, por eso sudabas tanto y estabas tan roja. - Vi se ruborizo muchísimo.

(Delsin) - Espera... por que os duchabais juntas ? Hay duchas de sobra. - _**No se si quiero saberlo.**__**  
**_

(Riven) - Cuando llegue aquí tenia 19 años y quería experimentar un poco con mi sexualidad. - _**Definitivamente, no quería saberlo. **_Vi estaba cada vez mas y mas roja. - Así descubrí que no soy lesbiana. - _**Que suerte la mía.**_


	25. Capitulo 25

Acompañe a Riven de camino a la cafetería, habíamos dejado atrás a Vi y Caitlyn que necesitaban algo de intimidad. La persecución anterior fue cansada y en vano y el paseo de vuelta fue callado e incomodo,

(Riven) - Siento haber reaccionado así... me deje llevar. -

(Delsin) - Por los celos ? - No respondió, intente descifrar el significado de ese silencio, se notaba a Riven distinta mas apagada que de costumbre. - Sucede algo ? -

(Riven) - Veras... esta mañana recordé algo que hice anoche. -

(Delsin) - Algo estúpido ? -

(Riven) - No -

(Delsin) - Sexual ? -

(Riven) - NO - Me dio un golpe en el hombro, dejando ver una sonrisa.

(Delsin) - De que se trata ? -

(Riven) - Sabes que pronto terminara la tregua, verdad ? - Una alarma se activo en mi interior, Katarina llamo la atención de Riven desde la puerta de la cafetería.

(Katarina) - Riven, la caravana noxiana partirá mañana al atardecer, no llegues tarde o te quedaras aquí, rodeada de campeones demacianos y... de gente capaz de matar a su madre por una moneda. - Dijo sonriéndome.

(Delsin) - Eh soy mercenario no idiota, no mataría a nadie por una sola moneda, hay que regatear. - Con una risa, se fue de vuelta a la mesa noxiana de la cafetería.

(Riven) - Supongo que no hace falta que de mas explicaciones. - Se había re-alistado al ejercito noxiano, deduci.

(Delsin) - Tengo la sensación de que buscas... mi aprobación ? - _**Es peligroso, pero ella sabe cuidarse sola... y empuña una espada de casi 2 metros.**_

(Riven) - Mas bien tu opinión. - _** Si le gusta que demonios puedo hacer yo ?**_

(Delsin) - Te hará feliz ? -

(Riven) - ... si. - _**Supongo que ha nacido para eso.**__**  
**_

(Delsin) - Entonces, porque dudas tanto ? Adelante con ello. - Me abrazo sin previo aviso.

(Riven) - Gracias, es muy importante para mi. - No me lo esperaba, me hizo sonreír, dicha sonrisa desapareció al instante al darme cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle sin importancia.

(Delsin) - Pero... - Alejo la cabeza y me miro extrañada. - Te das cuenta de que soy un mercenario, Demacia puede ofrecerme un encargo y en cualquier momento podrían enfrentarnos. - No me podía ni imaginar la situación.

(Riven) - No había pensado en eso. - Se acerco a la mesa noxiana pensativa. - Serias capaz ? - Pregunto de espaldas.

(Delsin) - De que ? - Se detuvo a unos metros de mesa.

(Riven) - De matarme. - Me quede en silencio, **_le digo lo que quiere oír o la verdad ?_ **

(Delsin) - No, no podría... - No parecía del todo satisfecha. - no estaría al 100% de mis capacidades y me vencerías con facilidad. -_** La verdad era lo apropiado. **_Se giro con una expresión seria y firme, se detuvo en seco haciendo que me detenga a pocos centímetros de su cara.

(Riven) - Yo tampoco quiero matarte, no me obligues a hacerlo... por favor. -

(Delsin) - Me muero de ganas de verte intentar-lo. - Una sonrisa en sus labios, se reflejo en los míos, era todo lo que necesitaba ver.

Un hombre con un bastón, un cuervo en el hombro y una mirada mas fría que el hielo, me pidió que les acompañase, me sente entre Katarina y Riven, que aparte de Talon, Darius y Draven, son las únicas a las que conozco de toda la mesa, aunque estos últimos estaban en la parte mas alejada discutiendo, Darius se había recuperado y no parecía contento de verme, _**que le jodan. **_Katarina se acerco para susurrarme.

(Katarina) - El hombre del bastón es Swain, nuestro líder. - Su mirada seguía fija en mi. - La mujer que viste como una prostituta es LeBlanc. -_** La recuerdo de mi primera batalla en la grieta.**_ Tenia un traje, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, el pelo de un purpura intenso y tenia una sonrisa enigmática. La analice unos segundos.

(LeBlanc) - He oído eso. - Del susto casi caigo de la silla. Había OTRA LeBlanc a mis espaldas.

(Delsin) - Como has ... ? - HABÍA DOS ! La original dejo escapar una carcajada, mientras la copia desaparecía como por arte de magia.

(Katarina) - ... y se puede duplicar. - _**Gracias por el aviso. -**_ y la mujer-serpiente es Cassiopeia, mi hermana. - **  
**

(Delsin) - Eh, tienes una hermana y nunca me la has presentado. - Le tendí la mano. - Encantado. - la serpentina me miro algo sorprendida. Me dio la mano delicadamente, supongo que iba con cuidado para no hacerme daño con las zarpas, le agarre la mano y se la bese, casi podía sentir la mirada al rojo de Riven.

(LeBlanc) - A mi no me has besado la mano ! - No parecía celosa, mas bien burlona, Swain comía perdido en sus pensamientos, ajeno a la conversación.

(Katarina) - Estas seduciendo a mi hermana ? - Riven se atraganto y empezó a toser, Katarina en vez de preocuparse por su hermana, me advirtió. - No la enfades o te petrificara. -

(Cassiopeia) - KATARINA, solo paso UNA vez y fue por accidente. - Una risa nerviosa se le escapo. - Tranquilo, nunca te haría eso. Pero no te sorprende un poco mi aspecto ? - Se notaba que antes había sido una mujer de una belleza sin igual, y esa nueva forma había dañado gravemente su autoestima, o había nacido así ?

(Delsin) - En mi vida, he conocido a mujeres realmente horrendas no solo de aspecto, sino de espíritu, tu en cambio pareces una persona agradable y no veo porque unas pocas escamas deberían asustarme. - Vi un atisbo de la cola moverse por debajo de la mesa. - Wow, es de verdad ? - Me agache un poco para verla mejor, también me di cuenta de que el traje de LeBlanc, dejaba ver sus piernas al completo.

(LeBlanc) - En que estas pensando ? pervertido. - Me di un golpe contra la mesa al intentar salir.

(Delsin) - También puedes leerme la mente ?! - Se limito a dibujar una sonrisa picara y a asentir, _**intentare pensar en **_**_susurros._**

(LeBlanc) - Eso es increíblemente estúpido. - Me di otro golpe.

(Delsin) - DEJA DE HACER ESO ! - Se rió un poco, pero asintió. Deje de prestarle atención, la cola de Cassiopeia me hipnotizaba. - Es de verdad ? Puedo tocarla ? - No me fije en si me había dado permiso, pero la cola salio de debajo de la mesa y se alzo ante mi, así que deduzco que si, en cuanto la acaricie, Cassiopeia gimió, la cola tuvo un espasmo y me dio con una fuerza sobrecogedora en la cara. Caí de la silla y me deslice un par de metros por el suelo.

(Cassiopeia) - Dios mio, lo siento. - LeBlanc, Riven y Katarina, no podían parar de reír, mientras yo me levantaba algo aturdido del suelo. - CHICAS ! - Cassiopeia se ... deslizo hacia mi algo preocupada y roja como un tomate. - Perdóname, es que la cola es una zona muy... sensible. - _**Ahora lo entiendo es una especie de zona alojena, tomo nota. **_

(Delsin) - No es nada, comemos algo ? - Estaba hambriento.

(Cassiopeia) - Me encantaria. - Nos dirigimos juntos a las fuentes de comida.

(Delsin) - Disculpa la indiscreción, pero tengo curiosidad, naciste así o... -

(Cassiopeia) - Una maldición... - Fue breve, evitando el contacto visual. - Incumplí una promesa. -

(Delsin) - Supongo que profundizar no es lo adecuado, verdad ? - Asintió. - Siento haber metido el dedo en la llaga. -

(Cassiopeia) - Tranquilo, no hay problema, simplemente... fue un momento bastante duro. -

Cuando volvimos Cassiopeia se unió a una animada conversación que llevaban las chicas, _**me pregunto de que hablaran.**_

(Swain) - Señor Delsin, tenemos que hablar... en privado. - Se había puesto en una mesa vacía y me esperaba, _**lo que me temía.**_

* * *

(Cassiopeia) - Chicas, de que habláis ? - Busco con la mirada una silla libre.

(Leblanc) - De lo bueno que es Talon en la cama. - Me sente al lado de mi hermana que estaba explicando.

(Katarina) - ... fue increíble, me pregunto como sera Delsin. - Todas miramos a Riven, que comía sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación. Cuando levanto la cabeza se quedo atónita al ver que todas la mirábamos.

(Riven) - Que pasa ? - Katarina se giro para ver que Delsin, efectivamente estaba discutiendo con Swain en otra mesa. Nos acercamos todo lo que pudimos para oírlo lo mejor posible.- Que... porque os acercáis tanto? -

(Cassiopeia) - Como es Delsin ... mejor que Talon ? - Riven se ruborizo de forma exagerada.

(Riven) - Y como demonios lo voy a saber ? - Mire a mi hermana extrañada, me había dicho que anoche Riven se metió en la habitación de Delsin.**_  
_**

(Katarina) - Por dios, te he visto salir esta mañana de su habitación. - Katarina también parecía extrañada.

(Riven) - Si pero... no hicimos nada. - Riven parecía... frustrada ?... avergonzada ?

(LeBlanc) - En serio ? -

(Riven) - Estaba demasiado borracha, para llevar a cabo procesos mentales demasiado complejos. -

(LeBlanc) - Y ENCIMA ESTABAS BORRACHA, asta yo me habría aprovechado de ti en ese estado. - Me gire alarmada, Delsin estaba demasiado inmerso en la discusión con Swain para escuchar nada.

(Cassiopeia) - Baja la voz, idiota... Espera te enrollarías con ella ? - Riven se vio atrapada en medio de una discusión sobre alcohol y actos lesbicos de los que prefería no conocer los detalles.

* * *

(Katarina) - No hicisteis nada ? Menudo caballero... o es homosexual... -

(Diana) - Ja, lo dudo bastante. - Riven no sabia exactamente como reaccionar ante la presencia de Diana, había besado a Delsin indiscriminadamente, aunque este había dado una explicación bastante razonable y a pesar de todo siempre ha sido veraz y fiel.

(Riven) - Diana, nos acompañas ? - Parecía impactada por la pregunta pero accedió, se sentó a mi lado, creo que fui la única en percatarme, pero tenia las mejillas algo enrojecidas. De llorar.

* * *

(Delsin) - De que se trata Capitán General - Reconocía las cinco estrellas plateadas adheridas al cuello de su chaqueta.

(Swain) - Conoce la jerarquía de rangos ? - Si estaba sorprendido, ninguna expresión lo mostraba.

(Delsin) - He servido. - Intente no recordar.

(Swain) - Donde exactamente ? - Era de esperar que lo preguntara.

(Delsin) - Para que me has llamado Swain. - Aun así evite responder. .

(Swain) - Voy a ofrecerte un lugar en las valientes filas Noxianas. - _**Estoy harto de tanta mierda patriótica.**_

(Delsin) - Soy mercenario, no soldado. - Me empece a levantar.

(Swain) - He estado observando tus habilidades de combate y no mucha gente es capaz de vencer a Darius. 2.000 monedas de oro al día. - Me detuve.

(Delsin) - 3.000 y soy su hombre. - Fui directo al grano, puso la gigantesca bolsa en la mesa . Las conté tres mil exactas, _**realmente va siempre con tanto dinero encima ? - **_Que cargo y rango ostentare ?_**  
**_

(Swain) - Cual ocupabas en el pasado ? -

(Delsin) - Teniente, dirigía un pelotón.- Se levanto.

(Swain) - Felicidades, eres con orgullo, teniente de las valerosas tropas de Noxus. -

(Delsin) - Menos mal, odio la burocracia y las ceremonias. - Se marcho tan serio como vino.

Guarde el dinero y me dispuse a comer el plato que había dejado en la mesa, al lado de Riven... **_a lo mejor no ha sido buena_ idea.** Al llegar lo primero que vi fue mi plato vació, como era de esperar.

(Delsin) - Oh vamos, quien ha sido la zorra que se ha comido mi... Hola Diana. - Tenia la cara llena de comida, MI COMIDA, y el resto de mujeres parecían algo asustadas... excepto Riven.

(Diana/Riven) - Hwlw Dwlswn - Riven estaba exactamente igual.

(Delsin) - Siempre tan románticas, iré a por otro plato. -

(LeBlanc) - Quédate el mio... las cosas que acabo de ver, me han quitado el apetito. - Se marcho con Swain, simplemente hablaban, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención es que me pareció ver a Swain... SONREÍR !?

(Delsin) - Swain y LeBlanc son... algo ? - Me sente en el lugar recién abandonado.

(Katarina) - Los conozco de toda la vida y... no tengo ni la mas remota idea. - Asentí, _**al fin y al cabo es un hombre a si que supongo que LeBlanc es su debilidad, como Riven la mía.** _Me quede un rato mirando a dicha mujer, que hablaba con Diana, tenia la sensación de que podía pasarme horas y horas solo mirándola.

(Delsin) - Diana, adonde vas a ir cuando la tregua termine ? - Mis ojos saltaron a ella, me parecía increíblemente atractiva y una persona encantadora, pero sobretodo me partía el corazón tener que rechazar cada intento de acercamiento que me brinda.

(Diana) - Por que debería irme ? -

(Delsin) - En cuanto den las doce de la noche, esto se convertirá casi instantáneamente en zona de guerra, no es lugar para una damisela indefensa. - No pude evitar reírme.

(Diana) - Muy gracioso, te rompo la nariz otra vez ? - Ahora Riven se reía.

(Delsin) - No hay valor... - Vi asomar la lanza y me lance cuerpo a tierra. - EN LA CARA NO. - _**Espera un segundo soy teniente.**_ Me levante rápidamente. - De hecho, acabo de ser nombrado teniente del ejercito noxiano, y tengo una arma secreta... KATARINA ATACA ! - Lanzo tres cuchillos arrojadizos. - ERA BROMA ! - Se clavaron alrededor de una aterrada Diana.

(Katarina) - Ya lo sabia, de verdad pensabas que la mataría ? No antes de las doce. -

(Delsin) - Eso no debería ser secreto ? - Me diriji a Katarina, se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

(Katarina) - De hecho si, NO HABÉIS OÍDO NADA ! -

(Diana) - Definitivamente me voy de aquí esta tarde. -

(Delsin) - De todas formas tengo una pregunta que debes responder Katarina... - Salte sobre la mesa y la señale. - TAMBIEN ERES PELIRROJA DE CINTURA PARA ABAJO ? - Todo el comedor se silencio de golpe y se fijo en nuestra mesa, Diana estaba en el suelo muerta de risa y pude oír como Riven se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente.

(Talon) - DELSIN ! - Grito desde su silla, a casi diez metros.

(Katarina) - Si... - No aparto la mirada del plato.

(Talon) - KATARINA ! -

(Garen) - LO SABIA. - Estaba casi en la otra punta. _**Como demonios lo ha oido ?**_

(Talon) - GAREN ! 12 HORAS, eso es todo lo que te queda de vida maldito bastardo, en cuanto se termine la tregua te degolló, lo juro. -

(Garen) - Me gustaría verlo ! Basura noxiana ! - En pocos segundos unos guardias sujetaban a los dos para que no se mataran ahí mismo.

(Delsin) - Y TU PELIBLANCA ? - Señale a Riven, que ya empuñaba su espada.

(Katarina) - Si y capitana. - De nuevo esa sonrisa terrorífica.

(Riven) - Por lo tanto, unos cuantos rangos por encima de ti. - Creo que palidecí un poco. - A por el. - Empezamos otra persecución.

(Delsin) - Espera. HAS DICHO QUE SI ? - Grite huyendo. tarde unos segundos en procesarlo. - Espera otra vez. POR QUE **KATARINA** HA DICHO QUE SI ? -


	26. Capitulo 26

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, sin aliento y cansado, me tire en la butaca que había al lado de la cama y descanse unos minutos. Repase lo sucedido en las ultimas horas y lo que estaba por suceder.

_**Me he alistado en el ejercito y mañana la caravana parte en dirección a Noxus, que demonios estoy haciendo ? Debería quedarme aquí con mi hermano, protegerlo cuando todo esto se venga abajo, no entrometido en una guerra que no me incumbe, no me importa y que me parece sencillamente estúpida.**_

Me di una ducha, intentando hacer desaparecer el sudor de la persecución, _**Si cada vez que nos vemos, uno de los dos (sobretodo yo) tiene que acabar corriendo por su vida no llegaremos muy lejos. **_Acordarme de ella me saco una sonrisa._** Riven, ella es el motivo por el que me aliste, sabe cuidarse sola, pero necesito estar cerca de ella, poder protegerla.**_ Me vestí de nuevo. _**Y**__**a que mañana me voy, tal vez **_**_debería visitar a mi hermanito._ **Salí de mi habitación con esa idea en mente

En pocos minutos ya había llegado a la habitación de Damien, pique tres veces, sin respuesta, así que tire la puerta abajo.

(Delsin) - Buenos días hermanito, todavía duermes ? Es hora de... AHRI ? - _**Se esta enrollando con ella !**__**  
**_

(Damien) - No te han enseñado a picar ? Imbécil. -

(Delsin) - No te han enseñado a responder ? Capullo, podrías haber puesto un calcetín en el picaporte o algo por el estilo. -

(Damien) - Para que todo el mundo sepa que me estoy acostando con alguien ? -

(Delsin) - Eso es... totalmente cierto. Ibais a llegar tan lejos ? -

(Ahri) - La verdad es que si, te quieres unir a nosotros ? -

(Delsin/Damien) - QUE ? NO ! - Ahri se estiro en la cama y se cruzo de brazos, frustrada por no conseguir su... repugnante trió incestuoso.

(Delsin) - Ahri tu puedes quedarte embarazada ? - Negó con la cabeza, _**que alivio ! - **_Prefiero no profundizar en los detalles. De todas formas, perdón por interrumpir, pórtate bien con el que es su primera vez. - Se irguió de nuevo con una sonrisa picara que no me transmitía ninguna confianza.

(Damien) - Podrias no dejarme en evidencia durante 30 segundos. - Ahri le susurro algo a Damien. - y FUERA! AHORA! -

(Delsin) - Vale, vale. - Me dirigí a la puerta, pude oír un ronroneo, seguido de una especie de maullido. - Una ultima cosa Damien... - Al regresar un orbe mágico impacto a pocos centímetros de mi cara, me asome ligeramente por la esquina, cuando Ahri se tranquilizo, me acerque a Damien - Choca esos cinco hermanito. - Lo hizo de mala gana. - GG - Retrocedí, recogí la puerta del suelo y la puse en su sitio. _**Me tiene que invocar en 45 minutos, espero que no se retrase. **_Me reí ante este pensamiento, _**como si pudiera aguantar todo ese tiempo encerrado ahí dentro con Ahri.**_

Tras darle vueltas un segundo me percate de algo. _**E**__**so significa que mi hermano se a acostado con una campeona antes que yo ( aunque sea una ninfomana ). Y YO HE DORMIDO CON DOS SIN NINGÚN RESULTADO ! QUE CLASE DE PARDILLO SOY ?**_

Me propuse dar un paseo por las instalaciones, verlas por ultima vez, supongo._** Este lugar es increíble, he conocido a gente maravillosa, trabajo poco, cobro mucho, Damien es feliz, estudia magia y tiene una novia con una sexualidad desbocada... y solo cinco días después de mi llegada este lugar va a ser engullido por la guerra, cuesta creerlo.**_

Mientras recorría los jardines, me percate de que el camino continuaba y que desembocaba en un campo de tiro al aire libre realmente agradable. _**Este sitio es gigantesco, me pregunto cuantas cosas me quedaran por explorar.**_ Vi a tres mujeres disparando o lanzando cuchillos en el caso de Katarina, a la cual pude reconocer por su pelo carmesí intenso desde esa distancia. Me acerque.

Estaba acompañada de Ashe y Caitlyn, salude a todas, y me dispuse a unirme a ellas, pero me detuve al lado de la Sheriff de Piltover, que estaba disparando su rifle, aunque el maniquí estaba intacto.

(Delsin) - Una mala racha ? -

(Caitlyn) - A que te refieres ? -

(Delsin) - Fallaste. -

(Caitlyn) - Para nada. - Señalo a un edificio lejano, muy alejado del muro de ladrillos de 3 metros de altura que limita el terreno del instituto. Agudizando la vista pude distinguir unas dianas en el tejado, efectivamente estaban destrozadas.

(Delsin) - Impresionante, me permites ? - Me cedió el rifle, saque mi teléfono y empece a trabajar, usando datos y características del rifle de Caitlyn, en menos de un minuto tenia todo lo que necesitaba, le devolví el rifle, extrañada lo acepto y me miro esperando una explicación, con una sonrisa hice aparecer de la nada un rifle de precisión de ultima generación. Se quedo boquiabierta. - Calibre .50 y 1500 metros de alcance, aunque he visto gente capaz de darle a una lata a 3 km. - Me apoye el rifle en el hombro y apunte. - Fui el mejor en casi todas las bases a las que me destinaron... Que hora es ? - Caitlyn saco un reloj de lo que parecía oro, de uno de los bolsillos de su traje, el artefacto me llamo bastante la atención, tenia un grabado familiar precioso.

(Caitlyn) - Están a punto de ser las cuatro. - Saque mi móvil de nuevo, _**Faltan exactamente 15 segundos. **_

(Delsin) - Perfecto, que conveniente ! - Ahora la pobre mujer si que no entendía absolutamente nada. Me prepare, cuando termine la cuenta atrás, dispare, di justo en el blanco, la campana que colgaba, obviamente, del campanario de una iglesia, que sobresalía mucho de entre el relieve de los edificios y que estaba casi en la otra punta de la ciudad. Dispare tres veces mas, con un segundo de diferencia entre cada tiro. Todas acertaron, haciendo sonar la campana e indicando la hora. - Aun así siempre se me ha dado mejor la pistola. - le ofrecí el nuevo rifle, tenia un brillo de ilusión es sus ojos que no le había visto nunca.

(Caitlyn) - Para mi ? -

(Delsin) - No creo que Ashe o Katarina supieran ni por donde cogerlo. - Ashe no pareció inmutarse, pero atrape al vuelo, un cuchillo arrojadizo. - Vi especifico que era para ti. - Mentí.

(Caitlyn) - Lo ha hecho ella ? Para mi ? - Parecía muy entusiasmada.

(Delsin) - Exactamente, disfrútalo. Una pregunta ese reloj... ? - Lo saco de nuevo, para mostrarme-lo. - Una reliquia familiar ? -

(Caitlyn) - Me lo dio mi padre. - Eso ultimo me trajo algunos dolorosos recuerdos.

(Delsin) - Debe de estar orgulloso de que su hija sea sheriff. - Por lo que pude leer en la cara de Katarina, también le había recordado malos momentos.

(Caitlyn) - Si... lo estaba. - _**Como puedo ser tan idiota.**_

(Delsin) - Lo siento. - No pareció satisfacerla.

(Caitlyn) - Por que deberías ? -

(Delsin) - Creo que muchos aquí estamos familiarizados con el concepto de " ausencia de figura paterna." - Todos miramos de forma acusadora a Ashe.

(Ashe) - Asesinaron a mi madre cuando tenia quince años. - Dijo, sin dejar de disparar esas flechas de hielo, que se deshacían al impactar contra la diana y que se reconfiguraban en la mano de Ashe, que las volvía a disparar una y otra vez.

(Delsin) - De todas formas, no debí sacar el tema. Lo siento Caitlyn y Ashe... y Katarina ? -

(Katarina) - Mi padre desapareció hace unos 3 años. - _**Confirmado, soy idiota.**_

(Caitlyn) - No hay problema, ahora todos nos conocemos un poco mejor. - Me gire para continuar hacia el sitio vació, entre Ashe y Katarina, pero un grito, me hizo darme la vuelta alarmado, solo para ver a Caitlyn levantándose del suelo. - Perdón, todavía no controlo el retroceso. - Se agachó para recoger el rifle, dejando ver una bragas de topos violetas muy poco sexys para un cuerpo como el suyo.

(Delsin) - Eeeeem Cat... - Atrape otro cuchillo. _**Ese ha estado cerca !**_- NO ME REFERIA A TI KATARINA ! Caitlyn quieres un consejo ? Flexiona las rodillas. - Se giro extrañada.

(Caitlyn) - Y eso como me va a ayudar a controlar el retroceso ? - Se me escapo una carcajada, hizo falta que Katarina le piropease el trasero con frases de doble sentido repetidas veces para que se diera cuenta de lo que insinuaba. Cuando se percato, se puso rojisima en un instante, fue prácticamente cómico.

(Delsin) - Sabes, para ser sheriff tienes una capacidad de deducción pésima. - Me hecho un mal de ojo, y continuo practicando con su nuevo rifle.

Me prepare enfrente de las dianas y me dispuse a disparar, pero me fije en esa mirada de superioridad de Katarina y me desconcentre.

(Delsin) - Que demonios pasa ? - No veía esa mirada desde el día en que nos conocimos, y no recuerdo que fuese un encuentro muy agradable.

(Katarina) - No me gustan las pistolas, son... fáciles. - Pude distinguir la sonrisa de Caitlyn al oír eso, no dijo nada, pero estaba deseando escuchar mi respuesta.

(Delsin) - Esa es una de sus muchas ventajas sobre un cuchillo, cualquiera puede usarlas con relativa facilidad, puedo estar muy lejos, son muy precisas y no tengo que mancharme las manos de sangre. -

(Katarina) - Justo lo que decía, os da miedo mancharos las manos, dice mucho de la gente que usa armas de fuego... - Miro a Cat. - No te ofendas. -

(Caitlyn) - A palabras necias oidos sordos. - Continuo disparando los cargadores que le di.

(Delsin) - Sin sangre, no hay pruebas y sin pruebas no hay delito. -

(Caitlyn) - En eso estoy de acuerdo. - Estuvimos un rato discutiendo, pero se quedo sin argumentos bastante deprisa.

(Delsin) - Que demonios ! Si tan fácil es ? - Le ofreci mi arma. - adelante inténtalo. Si disparas mejor de lo que jo arrojo cuchillos ganas, pero si pierdes me das tus bragas... estoy empezando una colección. -

(Katarina) - Como quieras, no puede ser tan difícil. Pero si gano yo, te uniras al ejercito noxiano permanentemente. - Cogió la pistola y se preparo, cuando la vi apuntar la detuve.

(Delsin) - Déjame ayudarte. - Le dije como tenia que colocar las piernas. - Me permites ? -

(Katarina) - P-Por supuesto. - Me puse detrás de ella y le cogí de las manos. _**Se le esta acelerando el pulso ? **_

(Delsin) - Nunca pongas los dedos sobre la corredera, al disparar se desliza con fuerza hacia atrás y podría hacerte muchísimo daño. - _**Podria haberse roto los dedos.** _- agarra con fuerza la pistola, si no quieres que te de en la cara y nos riamos todos. - _**Habria estado bien.**_ - relájate... apunta ... - Me acerque mas a ella para ayudarla a calcular el tiro. Instintivamente pase mi brazo por debajo del suyo para apuntar. Me parece que se reprimió, pero pude notar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Cuando el tiro pareció certero, le solté las manos y me aleje lentamente de ella, como si cualquier movimiento brusco pudiese hacerle perder el equilibrio. - y dispara. - Se relajo de nuevo, controlo su respiración, puso el dedo sobre el gatillo y disparo, lo había hecho todo perfecto y un agujero en la cabeza del muñeco de practicas era el resultado. - Bien hecho ! - Talvez fue un error acercarme tanto. _**Simplemente no puedo resistirme, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella me inunda una tensión sexual muy incomoda... y eso reduce mis opciones o me alejo de Katarina y termino con nuestra amistad o me acerco mas a ella y corro el riesgo de destruir mi relación con Riven y la suya con Talon... Maldita sea lo mismo se puede aplicar a mi relación con Diana, QUE DEBO HACER ? **_Tenia la cabeza hecha un lío, _**porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil, se disparar una pistola, esgrima y escalar, pero no soy capaz de mantener una relación emocional estable con nadie.**_

(Katarina) - N-No tenias por que ayudarme. - Sali del trance, me miraba con esa sonrisa dulçe que no estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella.

(Delsin) - Ahora que formo parte del ejercito noxiano, somos aliados y vamos a luchar juntos, si no te hubiera ayudado podrías haberte lesionado y te necesito al 100% de tus capacidades. -

(Katarina) - Todo eso, solo para negar que lo has hecho por mi, encantador. - Me había leído como un libro abierto. - Tu turno... - Se acerco confiada y me devolvió la pistola. - y jo no me voy a restregar contigo para enseñarte a lanzar cuchillos. -

(Delsin) - Entonces queda claro que ha sido algo mutuo. - La sonrisa dulçe, se transformo en una picara, que tambien le favorecia. - Tengo que confesarte algo... - Le enseñe el forro interior de la chaqueta para que pudiera ver 10 pequeños cuchillos arrojadizos a cada lado. - Se usarlos desde hace casi 1 año. -

(Katarina) - Los tuyos son diferentes. - Los cuchillos realmente llamaron su atencion. Cogí uno y se lo di, lo hizo danzar entre sus dedos con una facilidad asombrosa.

(Delsin) - Los tuyos tienen una hoja grande y gruesa y se tienen que lanzar para que atraviesen el aire de forma estable. - Le explique. - A diferencia de los míos, que están equilibrados, la hoja es fina y se lanzan de manera que giren durante la trayectoria. - Se aparto para dejarme mostrarse-lo. Me concentre agarre tres cuchillos con una mano y los arroje con un solo movimiento, todos dieron en su blanco correspondiente.

(Katarina) - No esta nada mal para un principiante. -

(Delsin) - Si, lo que tu digas, dejemos que el publico decida. -

(Delsin/Katarina) - Y BIEN ? - Miramos a Ashe y Caitlyn que sin darse cuenta de ello, se habían convertido en las juezas. No sabían si apoyar a su amiga o al autentico vencedor.

(Ashe) - Katarina, el te ha ayudado y solo has disparado un tiro. El ganador es Delsin. - Pude ver como los puños de Katarina se cerraban con fuerza.

(Caitlyn) - El ha lanzado tres cuchillos con una sola mano y han acertado todos. Si, definitivamente Delsin. - Ahora le temblaban los brazos, _**A****quí**** viene.**_

(Katarina) - QUE ? PERO QUE ESTAIS DICIENDO ? - Las chicas rieron por la reacción de Katarina, que tenia muy mal perder.

(Delsin) - JA, SI ! GANE ! - Todo sea dicho, yo soy un pésimo ganador. - En tu cara... PERRA. - Antes de que dijese nada mas, Katarina me lanzo sus bragas, las cogí aterrorizado. _** - **_Como demonios te las has quitado tan rápido ? - Era físicamente imposible, ni siquiera se había quitado los pantalones.

(Katarina) - Años de practica. - **_  
_**

(Delsin) - Y que quiere decir eso exactamente ? -

(Katarina) - Saca tus propias conclusiones. -_** E****s una referencia sexual ?**_ Se marcho algo enojada. _**S**__**e pone muy guapa cuando pierde.**_ Me guarde la ropa interior en el bolsillo y me dispuse a continuar practicando. Entonces Caitlyn se acerco y empezó a quitarse la suya.

(Delsin) - Que haces ? - Me dio la prenda y me susurro.

(Caitlyn) - Gracias por el rifle, y por mentir con lo de Vi, a ella le gustaría. - Se marcho andando.

(Delsin) - Sabes... - se giro. - eres mejor detective de lo que creía. - Continuo su marcha con una sonrisa. - AH. - Al girarme Ashe estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara, con una expresión terrorificamente seria. - Maldita sea que susto. -

(Ashe) - Yo de ti dejaría de entretenerme de esa forma con el corazón de las mujeres. Es algo muy frágil y extremadamente difícil de arreglar. - Me senté en la barandilla que separaba las zonas de tiro, de las dianas.

(Delsin) - No se que hacer Ashe, no quiero herir a ninguna y eso implica jugar con todas, pero si alguna de las chicas se entera de que lo que hago, todas sufriran... Te sere sincero, la vida asta ahora a sido una mierda, pero joder... era una mierda sencilla, ahora todo se reduce a un complicado entramado de relaciones que ya no se como manejar. - La sonrisa de Ashe me descolocó un poco.

(Ashe) - No eres el mujeriego estúpido que imaginaba. Simplemente quería asegurarme de que no estabas jugando a dos bandas con Riven y Katarina. Ahora veo que solo te preocupas por ellas, que tierno. - Se sentó a mi lado. - Siento haberme puesto tan seria, veras Delsin. Hay preguntas que nadie puede responder por ti o que simplemente no tienen una respuesta correcta. Sabes la típica frase de novela cursi "haz lo que tu corazón dicte." es la única aplicable en esta situación, escoge a una o quédate solo, pero no puedes estar con todas a la vez. Va a salir mal. -

(Delsin) - Wow, gracias por el consejo Ashe. - Se levanto.

(Ashe) - No es nada. - Se coloco el arco en la espalda..

(Delsin) - Por cierto... -

(Ashe) - Si ? -

(Delsin) - No, nada... -

(Ashe) - No se te habra ni pasado por la cabeza la idea de pedirme las bragas, verdad ? - Se quedo mirándome un rato, asta que, por mi silencio, deducio que había acertado. - Acaso as oído algo de lo que te he dicho ? - Se me escapo una risa.

(Delsin) - Oh, vamos. Todas han contribuido. -

(Ashe) - Por que lo dices como si fuera una causa noble ? -

(Delsin) - Es el sueño de cualquier hombre ! Por supuesto que es una causa noble ! -

(Ashe) - Pense que el sueño de cualquier hombre seria acostarse con ellas, no quedarse con sus bragas. - Un doloroso silencio fue todo lo que le respondí.

(Delsin) - Eso... ha sido un golpe muy bajo. - Me levante y empece mi camino de regreso cabizbajo.

(Ashe) - De acuerdo, tomalas. - _**SE LO HA CREIDO !**_ Me las lanzo y las atrape, una pieza muy buena de lencería blanca.

(Delsin) - Gracias. -

(Ashe) - Tranquilo, lo consultare con mi marido, quiero saber que opina. -_** El tipo gigantesco, con un espadón enorme y un humor de perros ?**_

(Delsin) - QUEDATE TUS MALDITAS BRAGAS, PERO ALEJA A ESA BESTIA DE MI ! - Empezo a reír.

(Ashe) - Era broma... pero como se entere alguien, su espada va a ser la menor de tus preocupaciones. -_**  
**_

(Delsin) - Me las quedo o las devuelvo ? - Se encogió de hombros y se alejo - QUE ME VA A DOLER MENOS ? - Grite a lo lejos... Sin respuesta. Observe el montón de ropa interior femenina que tenia en la mano izquierda, _**Sera mejor que las esconda antes de que Riven me mate.**_

(Riven) - HOLA! - Se me salio el corazón por la boca. - Katarina me dijo que te encontraría aquí. Que es eso que escondes ? -_** Mierda, piensa rápido Delsin.**_

(Delsin) - Un... regalo... para ti !- Vi unas flores preciosas en el suelo,_** esta es la mia. **_Cogí el móvil rápidamente y detuve el ciclo dia-noche, parando el tiempo. Esquive la imagen congelada de Riven, cogí las flores que había en el suelo y guarde la ropa interior en el bolsillo. Me coloque en el mismo lugar donde detuve el tiempo y lo reanude de nuevo. - Toma. - Le ofrecí las flores a Riven.

(Riven) - Que bonitas ! Muchas gracias Delsin ! - Me abrazo, _**Otro desastre evitado gracias a mi intelecto superior.**_ Me choque los cinco a mi mismo. - Katarina también me contó, que te has vuelto un coleccionista. - Note como poco a poco el abrazo degenero en un intento de partirme en dos.**  
**


	27. Capitulo 27

(Delsin) - Riven... por favor... deja que me explique... y respirar un poco. - Me soltó, haciéndome caer bruscamente al suelo, tarde unos segundos en recuperarme.

(Riven) - Yo me daría prisa, no vas a poder dar ninguna explicación cuando te haga papilla. -

(Delsin) - Porque te enfadas tanto ? Ni que me acostase con ellas. - Toda la ira de golpe se esfumo. Oi como susurraba algo con la cabeza gacha. - que ? -

(Riven) - No es eso lo que me molesta. - Me devolvió las bragas de Vi._** Asi que las tenia ella ! - **_Lo que me cabrea es que no te has molestado en intentar conseguir las mias. - _**Eso es envidia !?**_

(Delsin) - Nadie empieza una colección por la ultima pieza. - Se sonrojo un poco, por lo que deduzco que entendió la analogía - Ademas, tengo la sensación de que si te las pidiese me las darias y la gracia esta en esforzarse por conseguirlas. - Me dio un puñetazo en el hombro y sonrió.

(Riven) - Que clase de furcia te crees que soy ? te va a costar algo mas que eso conseguir la mias. -

(Delsin) - Eso ya lo veremos. - Me di cuenta de la hora que era y fuimos juntos a buscar a Damien a su habitación, en 5 minutos le tocaba invocarnos. En cuanto pique a la puerta cayo al suelo. Obviamente, seguía rota de la ultima escaramuza. Antes de que pudiese entrar, salio Ahri algo despeinada, pasando por encima de la puerta. Deje entrar primero a Riven y me acerque a Ahri. - Que tal ? -

(Ahri) - Nada mal... pero no creas que vas a escapar de mis garras tan fácilmente, nadie lo ha conseguido asta ahora y no tengo intención de dejar que seas el primero. -

(Delsin) - Dios mio, siempre estas al acecho ? - Solo conseguí sacarle una carcajada.

(Ahri) - Y bien ? -

(Delsin) - No, Ahri. No me voy a acostar contigo y haz el favor de no usar a mi hermano como juguete sexual, el busca algo mas profundo... creo. -

(Ahri) - Crees ?... espera has dicho... TU HERMANO ? -

(Delsin) - Uy, no te había comentado ese pequeño detalle. -

(Ahri) - PEQUEÑO ? -

(Delsin) - Hace menos de una hora lo llame "hermanito" y tu estabas delante , no lo intuiste ? -

(Ahri) - Estaba cachonda, como comprenderas no prestaba demasiada atención. Aunque... en ese caso... - Como siempre, consiguio darle la vuelta a la tortilla. - Me muero de ganas de saber, si es cosa de familia. Sois todos igual de buenos en la cama ? - Siempre con esa sonrisa picara.

(Delsin) - Por supuesto que si, esa mierda es genetica, lo tenemos en la sangre, una pena que nunca lo vayas a poder comprobar. - Se acerco mas de lo que me gustaría.

(Ahri) - Yo no estaría tan segura... a estas alturas deberias ser consciente de que se tocar tus botones. - Aproveche la ocasión para repasar su figura, es una chica mucho mas peligrosa de lo que parece, su cuerpo esta hecho para seducir y eso es un arma mortífera.

(Delsin) - Tu eres capaz de tocar los botones de cualquiera, por eso no me impresionas. Intenta no romper el corazón del unico chico, al que no has tenido que seducir para que se fije en ti. El ha visto algo mas que tu simple atractivo, estoy seguro, no lo eches a perder. - Ya no tenia esa mirada lasciva, a la que estaba acostumbrado, de hecho parecía dolida.

(Ahri) - La verdad es que... no conozco muchas formas de expresar afecto o cariño aparte del sexo y no se que mas puedo hacer. - Conociendola, no parecia ningun disparate.

(Delsin) - Estas enamorada ? -

(Ahri) - Por supuesto, a sido de los pocos que a pesar de mi pasado, se ha atrevido a acercarse a mi, hablar y escucharme, por eso le recompense con sexo, no sabia que mas podría ofrecerle. - _**Su pasado ?**_

(Delsin) - Solo correspondele con atención... y no te acuestes con el primero que veas. - Asintió, arrepentida por lo que había intentado hace poco. - Y luego vas a tener que explicarme un poco mejor lo de tu pasado. -

(Ahri) - Tiene algo que ver con absorver la essencia vital de los hombres... -

(Delsin) - Trataste de absorver mi esencia vital !? -

(Ahri) - No, obtengo toda la que necessito de los combates en la grieta, lo tuyo fue solo vicio. - Empece una carcajada que termine al instante al ver que se le escapaban unas lagrimas.

(Delsin) - Tranquila, ya no tiene importancia. -

(Ahri) - Lo siento... no tengo demasiados amigos y no me acabo de acostumbrar a que me traten tan bien, todos creen que soy simplemente una zorra facilona... -

(Delsin) - Eeeeem... Ahri tienes cola, orejas de zorro y padeces hipersexualidad. - No dijo nada, pero pude notar como reia entre mis brazos. - Seria realmente complicado explicar esto a Riven. -

(Riven) - Entonces deberías empezar ya. - Estaba a mis espaldas. OTRA VEZ.

(Delsin) - Riven, eres ridiculamente oportuna. - Para mi sorpresa, Ahri empezo a excusarme.

(Ahri) - Oh, Vamos Rivy. Es un abrazo, nada sexual. - Por lo que lei en su mirada, Ahri habia despertado algun recuerdo vergonzoso, _**Intencionadamente ?**_

(Riven) - Contigo nunca se sabe... y no me llames así ! - Ahora parecia mas enfadada por el mote que por el abrazo. - Por cierto, Delsin creo que tu hermano necesita ayuda. - Me preocupe.

(Delsin) - Que le sucede ? - Me acerque a la puerta. Damien estaba en una silla, tenia muy mala cara, estaba sudado y parecia exhausto. A Riven le costaba explicarse, no podia parar de reir al recordar la causa de su estado.

(Riven) - No se puede mover. Ahri casi le absorve toda la esencia vital, ha estado cerca de matarlo. -

(Ahri) - Talvez me deje llevar un poco. - Retrocedio un poco al ver, como la miraba.

(Delsin) - TE DIJE QUE TUBIESES CUIDADO ! ... DE HECHO, ERA LO UNICO RELEVANTE DE TODA LA CONVERSACION ! - Grite a la mujer zorro y entre en la habitacion, Mi hermano tenia la mirada perdida. - Damien... Me oyes ? ... Estas bien ? -

(Damien) - Esa mujer es... increible. - Balbuceo, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Le ayude a levantarse de la silla. Las piernas no le respondian, asi que lo deje de nuevo reposando.

(Delsin) - Si y casi te mata. - Sali al pasillo, Ahri y Riven hablaban, pero no se habian percatado de mi presencia.

(Ahri) - Ya no te gusta que te llame Rivy ? Pense que sabia lo que te gustaba desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, eras bastante mas... receptiva. - _**Esto parece interesante. **_Ahri seguia indagando en el recuerdo, mientras Riven intentaba con todas sus fuerzas borrarlo de su mente. - Wow, hicimos cosas de lo mas repugnantes, aunque como te llamase era lo que menos te importaba en ese momento. - Riven, intentaba hacerla callar, pero Ahri no hacia mas que relatar con detalle, todos y cada uno de los actos carnales. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta, ahora realmente interesado en el rumbo que tomaba la conversacion, sin querer hize que la madera crujiese. Riven se irguio de golpe y le cerro la boca a Ahri.

(Delsin) - Tu y Ahri sois... amigas ?... o algo asi ? Nunca me has contado nada de eso. - Entonces recorde algo, bastante injusto. - Es decir, la discussion, seguida de un intento de asesinarme, que tuvimos por que "casi" me enrollo con Ahri... ¡ Tuviste el valor de hacerme sentir como un cerdo, a pesar de que no tuve nada que ver, sabiendo que tu ya habias sucumbido a sus encantos ! - Riven trataba de no mirarme a los ojos, tengo la sensacion de que le pidio ayuda a Ahri,utilizando esa especie de sexto sentido que tienen las mujeres, no tardo en interrumpirme.

(Ahri) - Espera, eso me ha dado una idea maravillosa... - Se asomo por la puerta. - DAMIEN, SABIAS QUE RIVEN Y YO NOS HEMOS ACOSTADO ? - Oi, como la silla chocaba contra el suelo.

(Damien) - COMOOOOO ? - En menos de un segundo mi hermano salio disparado, tropezo con la puerta, cayo al suelo, dio una voltereta y se levanto rapidisimo. - Teneis algo en video ? - _**Maldito enfermo mental.**_

(Delsin) - Ahri, bien jugado. Damien... - Le agarre del hombro. - Ahora que veo, que te encuentras mucho mejor, te vienes con nosotros nos invocas y luego podeis seguir copulando. - Mi hermano empezo la marcha, maldiciendo su trabajo, con Ahri pegada a su brazo. - y Riven... - Espere a que me mirase y a que Damien no pudiese oirme. - Teneis algo de eso en video ? - Gruño y acelero la marcha para cortar contacto visual.

(Delsin) - Oh vamos, no te enfades, era una broma ! - Se me escapaba la risa, lo que la irritaba aun mas.

(Riven) - Para responder a tu pregunta, no, ni siquiera recuerdo mucho de lo que paso. -

(Delsin) - Borracha ? - Asintio. - Realmente tienes un problema con el alcohol. -

(Riven) - Me ayuda a... olvidar. -

(Delsin) - Tanto como acostarte con otra mujer ? - Consegui hacerle reir, tengo la sensacion de que es justo lo que necesitaba.

(Riven) - y tu... no tienes nada de lo que no quisieras acordarte ? - Un incomodo silencio inundo todo el pasillo.

(Delsin) - Ja sabes las cosas por las que he pasado, por supuesto que quiero olvidarlas, si fuera por mi, me emborracharia todo el dia, intentaria dejarlo todo atras, pero... - Me fije en mi hermano, que charlaba y reia con Ahri. - Todavia tengo cosas por las que luchar, cosas que proteger - _**Y **__**e**_**_so tambien te incluye a ti._**

(Riven) - Ojala yo tubiese algo asi... - Paramos en mi habitacion para coger lo que necesitaba. Al salir me fije en que ella ya llebava su armadura y espada. _**Los ha llevado todo el rato ?**_

(Delsin) - Creo recordar que defendias la idea de un noxus justo y honorable, los ideales es todo lo que dejamos atras al abandonar este mundo, eso es algo que yo moriria por defender, no crees ? - Me detuvo, me sonrio y me abrazo.

(Riven) - Gracias. Es como si siempre tubieses la respuesta correcta. -

(Delsin) - Ojala... Simplemente no intentes ahogar tus penas en el fondo de una copa, no hay suficiente alcohol en el mundo para los dos, solo defiende lo que de verdad te importa, Riven. - Me abrazo con algo mas de fuerza, antes de separarnos y seguir con la marcha. - La gente como tu o como yo, ya tendremos tiempo de autocompadecernos. Cuando todo termine. - Me miro extrañada.

(Riven) - Crees que hay algo despues de la muerte ? - Llegamos a las salas de invocacion, era el momento de separarse.

(Delsin) - No, pero se que no tendre que volver a coger un arma, correr por mi vida o terminar con la de otro ser humano... y por triste que suene, eso es todo lo que quiero. - Le abri la puerta.


End file.
